


Heart You

by comeon_toparadise



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 41,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise
Summary: How far are you willing to go for love?posted from wattpad account seolunar
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

How far are you willing to go for love?


	2. 01

**_[ 🔴'bangchandaddy👅💦' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

  
**bangchandaddy👅💦** : my pretty kitten, i hope you're doing okay right now

**kIttyflx🍼** : i'm okay now

**kIttyflx🍼** : mostly because   
of you :3

  
**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: awe, that's good

 **bangchandaddy👅💦** : i miss you a lot, you know

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: we haven't been able to talk for a while

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i missed you too :(

**kIttyflx** 🍼: but i had exams, remember?

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i cant fail or else  
my mom would kill me

**kIttyflx** 🍼: she'd probably take my phone away forever

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: she better not

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i dont know what i'll do if she stopped you from talking to me

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i'd probably run away and come  
find you, channie

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: ughh

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i literally can't wait any longer

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i cant wait to meet you in person as well channie

**kIttyflx** 🍼: you've been such a sweet person to me, and i love   
you a lot 😳

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i love you too kitten

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i cant wait to see your face

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: you only sent me one pic, but i already know you're beautiful ❤

  
**bangchandaddy👅💦** : pretty boy, can you send me another?

**kIttyflex** 🍼: you know how nervous i am about sending selfies 👉👈😳

**kIttyflex** 🍼: i already think i'm ugly

  
**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: no you're not baby :((

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: you're beautiful

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: you told me you have freckles, right?

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: thats adorable

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i cant wait to meet you and hold you in my arms

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i'd like to kiss your pretty lips as well

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i'd like you to do   
that as well😳

**kIttyflx** 🍼: we're gonna meet at your house like we'd agreed, right?

  
**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: of course, princess

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i hope you're going to be alone that night, as i can be pretty shy with new people

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i mean, we've been talking for about four months now, so i trust you channie

  
**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i trust you too kitten

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: and yes, i will be alone

 **bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i love you so much sweetheart

**kIttyflx** 🍼: me too ❤😳

**kIttyflx** 🍼: ughhh

**kIttyflx** 🍼: i have to go now  
to wash the dishes, or  
my mom will kill me

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: i hate that lady

**bangchandaddy** 👅💦: but i'll see you soon angel <3

**kIttyflx** 🍼: see you soon channie❤❤

***

**a/n** : what do you guys think about this so far? pretty harmless, right?


	3. 02

_20 year old music producing student bang chan reported missing on september 25th 2019. he was last seen by a neighbour in front of his apartment at approximately 10:15 PM on september 22nd. the neighbour spotted no suspicious activity around that time, but only went on to mention that a couple hours later that she couldn't see him anymore._

_four male students reported missing during throughout the last week of september. police not able to find any trails or leads._

_ a young man identified the name of shin donghyun as been claimed as a suspect of the disappearance of the students, he will be under police surveillance as of now. _

_news: suspect shin donghyun was found dead two weeks later in his house at around 11:48 AM in the morning. autopsy reports cannot state any definite reason as to how he died._


	4. 03

**_leef15_ ** **** **_(profile picture only visible to added friends)_ **

  
_joined_ _: 27 mins ago_

_status_ _: 🔴online_

_bio_ _description_ :   
_hiya everyone!_  
 _i'm a pretty friendly guy from sunny australia who's open to talk to anyone, so hit me up_ _!_  
 _i'm like 6'0 and i looove dancing and all kinds of food_  
 _and if you happen to catch_  
 _sight of me, you'll notice_  
 _some great freckles here and there. i've been told freckles_  
 _look great on dating profiles haha :_ _P_

_**[ '🔴chinguuya' has requested for you to add them ! ]** _   
**accept?**   
**yes |** ** no **

**_[ '🔴chinguuya' has posted a message on your wall ! ]_ **

**chinguuya** : why'd you decline my request?

**leef15** : well we have to be good friends first haha :P

**chinguuya** : you said you have freckles, right?

**leef15** : haha yes i did

**chinguuya** : that's hot

**chinguuya** : send some nudes baby

**leef15** : lol nOpe

**chinguuya** : thats no fun

**chinguuya** : i mean, this is a gay dating site afterall

**chinguuya** : come on, please

**leef15** : we're strangers

**chinguuya** : yeah, but that hasnt stopped me before XD

**chinguuya** : and you seem like the babyboy type

**leef15** : i'm six feet tall

**chinguuya** : i always have a feeling about these things baby

**chinguuya** : now send me a pic cutie

**chinguuya** : promise i won't bite

**leef15** : i dont want to

**leef15** : now please stop talking  
to me, or else i will have   
to block you

**chinguuya** : ooh fiesty, i like that

**chinguuya** : but what if i dont want to

**chinguuya** : come on baby, lets see a shot of you. i bet you'd look great naked

**chinguuya** : but that body of yours to good use

  
**chinguuya** : hellooo?

**leef15** : i know how you  
look like

  
**chinguuya** : well, duh

 **chinguuya** : my account is public for anyone to see ;)

 **chinguuya** : as well as you ;)

 **chinguuya** : what? like what you see?

**leef15** : ☺

  
**chinguuya** : wait, kind of emoji is that?

 **chinguuya** : hey, babyboy, i'm still talking to you

**leef15** : boy you've messed with the wrong guy

**leef15** : i'll see you soon :P


	5. 04

** _seobin11_ ** _**(profile picture public)** _

  
_joined_ _: 1 year ago_

_ friends _ _: 1,790_

_status_ _: 🔴online_

_bio description_ _:_   
_a social tuff yet cute boi._   
_request for me to add you if you_   
_wanna talk, promise i_   
_won't bite :)_

_**[ '🔴leef15' has requested for you to add them ! ]** _   
**accept?**   
** yes ** **| no**

_**[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

**leef15** : okay thAt was easy

**leef15** : and you accepted so quickly too

**leef15** : i feel honoured

  
**seobin11** : well don't be stranger

 **seobin11** : i just happen to feel VERY bored tonight

**leef15** : well, i'll take what i can get!

**leef15** : and, why are you so bored?

**leef15** : you seem to have a lot of friends online :P

**leef15** : okay, i sWear i wasnt being creepy, i promise. it literally shows the amount   
of 'friends' you have   
on your profile 

  
**seobin11** : dont worry, you weren't being very creepy, dear stranger

 **seobin11** : and i rarely talk to people on here anyways

 **seobin11** : my irl friends ditched me tonight to go on some stupid date

 **seobin11** : i didnt go with them because i dont want to be a #thirdwheel

**leef15** : awh, thats too  
bad then :((

**leef15** : but i'm sure  
there's a lot of people  
on this dating site that  
you can talk to

**leef15** : like me :D

  
**seobin11** : i dont know if that should make me feel better or worse...?

**leef15** : oof

**leef15** : that hurt my   
cold black heart

  
**seobin11** : being a savage is all part of my charm, babe

**leef15** : and it seems to be working, especially with the amount of friends you have

  
**seobin11** : jealous?

**leef15** : i mean, kind of

**leef15** : i'm a socially awkward guy, and i somewhat suck at making new friends

  
**seobin11** : yikes

 **seobin11** : what a loser

**leef15** : you're a meanie :(

  
**seobin11** : as i said before, it's all part of my charm

**leef15** : of course

  
**seobin11** : oof the sarcasm is strong on this one

**leef15** : ikr???

  
**seobin11** : i can tell you must be great at parties

**leef15** : i rarely go to parties.

  
**seobin11** : lol, why am i not surprised

 **seobin11** : how old are you anyway?

**leef15** : how old are you?

  
**seobin11** : relatively young

 **seobin11** : youre literally a stranger why would i share information like this with you

**leef15** : youre a stranger as well, so why would i share my age

  
**seobin11** : can i guess it?

**leef15** : sure, but i bet you'll be far off anyway haha

  
**seobin11** : hmm i bet you're between the ages of 17-24, but you kind of seem younger than that, so maybe i'll go with 12

**leef15** : okay,, fuck you XD

**leef15** : i'm not twelve

  
**seobin11** : i bet you are kid

**leef15** : you can literally see my profile pic

  
**seobin11** : wait,, hold on

 **seobin11** : i'm gonna check it right now

**leef15** : so you accept people's requests without checking their profiles first 

**leef15** : bruh 😩

  
**seobin11** : okay, i saw the pic

 **seobin11** : so who tf did you catfish

**leef15** : but that's me!!

  
**seobin11** : kid, you're lying

 **seobin11** : no one can look that good on a dating website

 **seobin11** : and apparently youre six feet as well??

 **seobin11** : 'and the award for the best liar goes to-'

**leef15** : you're mean :((

  
**seobin11** : send me another pic to confirm its actually you

**leef15** : i dont send my  
selfies to meanies

  
**seobin11** : i'm not mean >:(

 **seobin11** : i'm just a little bit honest at times

 **seobin11** : like you already know, its my charm ;)

**leef15** : well your   
charm sucks ass

  
**seobin11** : ;(

**leef15** : wow. youre weird

**seobin11** : i know :)

**leef15** : anyway, it was nice talking to you tonight, even though you basically roasted me throughout :)

**leef15** : i gotta go now

  
**seobin11** : noo dont leave :(

**leef15** : if i dont my mom will come for me

**leef15** : she gets super angry at times

  
**seobin11** : okay, fine

 **seobin11** : guess i'll talk to you later?

**leef15** : sure :)

  
**seobin11** : and p.s.

**leef15** : what?

  
**seobin11** : if that picture is actually you, then you're really pretty

**leef15** : thanks :3

**seobin11** : but i'm pretty sure it's not since you're probably a 12 year old fortnite nerd

**leef15** : ugh, asshole

**seobin11** : 😇


	6. 05

_**[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**seobin11** : hey, what are you doing right now?

 **seobin11** : or...what are you nOT doing rn because it's currently late and you should probably be asleep

 **seobin11** : but then again, so should i  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : you're awake!

**leef15** : yeah haha

**leef15** : i got a notif from you 

**leef15** : i couldn't sleep

  
**seobin11** : hmmm...why?

**leef15** : if i told you my reason, will you tell me yours?

  
**seobin11** : and if i tell you my reason, will you tell me how old you are?

**leef15** : why are so so obsessed over that omg??

  
**seobin11** : i'm just curious ;)

**leef15** : ur so lame

  
**seobin11** : *you're

 **seobin11** : and nope, i'm not.

 **seobin11** : i'm just...special

**leef15** : sure

**leef15** : and the reason i'm not asleep rn is because i think a lot at night

**leef15** : different thoughts and different memories that took place earlier that day

  
**seobin11** : so you're basically an insomniac

**leef15** : you can say that

  
**seobin11** : i think i'm one as well lol

**leef15** : and what about  
you, big guy

**leef15** : why are you  
not asleep?

  
**seobin11** : because i'm generally more active at night. i've got too many assignments and homework as a college student haha

 **seobin11** : and it sucks a lot :'(

**leef15** : poor you

**leef15** : i'm kinda worried

  
**seobin11** : why?

**leef15** : because i'm already eighteen and in my last year of high school :(

  
**seobin11** : so you aren't a twelve year old fornite nerd???

**leef15** : stop it >:((

  
**seobin11** : you act like a kid lmao

 **seobin11** : a twelve year old kid

**leef15** : i'm gonna  
block you bitch

  
**seobin11** : your threats dont scare me

 **seobin11** : no one can resist the 'seo flavour'

**leef15** : you're so cringe? 'seo flavour'? really??

**leef15** : is being cringey part of your charm as well?

  
**seobin11** : what can i say, the ladies love it

**leef15** : lol this is a  
gay dating site

  
**seobin11** : well i happen to be bisexual

**leef15** : ur probably just  
a closeted gay

  
**seobin11** : you hurt me

 **seobin11** : bisexuals exist, you know

 **seobin11** : i cant be put into one box

 **seobin11** : i'm a whole rainbow

**leef15** : like skittles

  
**seobin11** : well yeah, lmao

**leef15** : now i'm hungry

  
**seobin11** : you can have me, as i happen to be a full course meal

**leef15** : nah i dont exactly enjoy fuckboi meat

**leef15** : theres something too springy and...bitter about it

**leef15** : holds nothing of substance

**leef15** : and its probably  
really fatty. not healthy at all

  
**seobin11** : okay, that was g00d

 **seobin11** : you roasted me, and i am proud

 **seobin11** : and i'm not a fuckboi >:(

**leef15** : you seem  
like one tho

  
**seobin11** : *though

**leef15** : i'm gonna yeet  
you into space

  
**seobin11** : you're such a meme

**leef15** : i am NOT

  
**seobin11** : yes you are. you're an adorable pink haired, six foot tall, memey dork with weirdass jokes who says 'yeet' and does fortnite dances when you think that no one's watching, before chatting up random strangers at night

**leef15** : woah, i'm flattered you know so much about me

**leef15** : sO flattered

  
**seobin11** : of course. i watch everyone, especially as they're about to sleep

 **seobin11** : i know what you're doing right now

**leef15** : and what am i  
doing rn, hmmm?

  
**seobin11** : youre on your bed, staring at your phone with this huge corny smile on your face, and it grows as soon as you realize that what i just texted you is 100% correct.

 **seobin11** : and i also know you think i'm hot

 **seobin11** : was i correct?

**leef15** : pfft

**leef15** : yeah right.

  
**seobin11** : denial is every man's downfall

**leef15** : PFFT.

  
**seobin11** : you know, you're a pretty unique guy if i can say so myself

 **seobin11** : and you're entertaining, i'll give you that

**leef15** : thanks, i guess

**leef15** : i mean, i shouldnt find your compliment THIS flattering because you're a complete weirdo

  
**seobin11** : hey, weirdos are amazing :D

**leef15** : sure...

  
**seobin11** : oops

**leef15** : what?

  
**seobin11** : my brain just messaged me

 **seobin11** : it said 'go to sleep, dumbass'

 **seobin11** : so i guess i have to go to sleep now, whoops

**leef15** : hey man, it's cool

**leef15** : i'm glad we got to talk tonight

  
**seobin11** : i'm glad as well :)

**leef15** : i'll text you tomorrow?

  
**seobin11** : if your message is interesting enough, i'll answer you

**leef15** : guess i gotta find something worth your time tomorrow then

  
**seobin11** : yepp

 **seobin11** : goodnight leef15 :}

**leef15** : bye garbage bin #11

  
**seobin** **11** : :::}}}

**leef15** : 😂😂

***

**a/n** : thoughts on this so far? hope it isnt boring or anything!


	7. 06

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : did you know  
pineapples are just palm  
trees in fruit form?

  
**seobin11** : okay...?

**leef15** : yes! i got your  
attention

  
**seobin11** : is that a scientific observation? or were you just being random lol

**leef15** : i was being random

**leef15** : but pineapples do look like tiny palm trees if you think about it

**seobin11** : i cant unsee it now

**seobin11** : shit

**leef15** : ?

**seobin11** : wanna know a secret about me?

**leef15** : ooh, sure

**leef15** : what is it?

**seobin11** : palm trees legit terrify me

**leef15** : ? 😂

**leef15** : whut? how?

  
**seobin11** : they look so creepy, and they have the weirdest leaves

**leef15** : okay, i thought i was strange, but apparently i was wrong

  
**seobin11** : i'm serious. they creep me out a lot

 **seobin11** : i can tell you're laughing at me rn :((

 **seobin11** : stop it

**leef15** : i'm sorry, i cant

**leef15** : who in their right mind   
is scared of palm trees XD

  
**seobin11** : youre mean

**leef15** : *you're

**leef15** : how does  
it feel now, huh?

**leef15** : you got a taste of your own medicine *dabs*

  
**seobin11** : ...did

 **seobin11** : d-did you just dab

 **seobin11** : on text?

 **seobin11** : WTF 😲

**leef15** : so i cant dab on text? *dabs again*

  
**seobin11** : no, please stop

**leef15** : *dabs and does   
shoot dance*

  
**seobin11** : oh god i'm gonna commit defenestration

 **seobin11** : i'm gonna be sick 😨😨

**leef15** : shut up 😂

**leef15** : you're making   
me laugh too much

  
**seobin11** : how dAre you use my suffering as a means of entertainment

 **seobin11** : you sadist hoe

 **seobin11** : #sadisthoe #yousuck #twelveyearoldasshole #oohthatrhymed #therestoomanyhashtags

**leef15** : #please shut up

  
**seobin11** : i cant shut up over text, duh

**leef15** : you know  
what i mean  
 _seen_

**leef15** : hey, what are  
you doing right now?

**leef15** : have you gone offline? 

**leef15** : sorry if i'm being annoying  
 _seen_

  
**seobin11** : no, its fine

 **seobin11** : one of my irl friends almost caught me texting you

**leef15** : should i be offended?

  
**seobin11** : nope

 **seobin11** : she's the one who suggested me to try out this dating app anyway

 **seobin11** : i told her no when she first suggested it, so she'd definitely tease me to no end if she found out about my account on here.

**leef15** : oh

**leef15** : i'm glad youre not like, embarrassed of me or anythomsga

  
**seobin11** : what?

**leef15** : oh shit

  
**seobin11** : what is it

**leef15** : i uhhhh, i have to go

**leef15** : like right now

  
**seobin11** : oh.

 **seobin11** : why?

**leef15** : just stuff

**leef15** : goodbye for now!

  
**seobin11** : okay bye-

**_[ '🔵leef15' has disconnected from the chat ! ]_ **


	8. 07

_**[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**seobin11** : hey, you alright?

 **seobin11** : i havent talked to you for like, almost a week and all

 **seobin11** : and you've been offline as well

 **seobin11** : and i'm... kind of worried, even though we've just started texting only about two weeks ago

 **seobin11** : and i bet you're like, 'oh, why's this guy bothering me when he's got over a thousand online friends on this app?', and to be honest, i dont know why either

 **seobin11** : i just want us to talk, since i noticed you're online as of now

 **seobin11** : but its okay though if you don't want to talk though

 **seobin11** : i dont wanna seem like a clingy boyfriend

 **seobin11** : even though we're not!! dating!! lmfao

 **seobin11** : oh god, i'm so sorry i'm being so weird rn

 **seobin11** : i drank too much coffee from starbucks this morning  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : hey cutie =P

**leef15** : why are you acting  
so weird?

  
**seobin11** : coffee = high af binnie

**leef15** : so your name has  
a 'bin' in it, huh

  
**seobin11** : thought it'd already be obvious by now,, but okay

**leef15** : shhh

  
**seobin11** : are you okay?

**leef15** : sigh

**leef15** : not really

  
**seobin11** : what happened?

**leef15** : if i tell you what happened, will you tell me another one of your quirky secrets?

**leef15** : or maybe your first name?

  
**seobin11** : _but what if i lie_ |

 **seobin11** : _but what_ |

 **seobin11** : sure! i guess :)

 **seobin11** : but you dont get to choose what i have to reveal

**leef15** : aw shite

**leef15** : okay, whatever.

**leef15** : anyway, the past few days have been really shitty. i failed a couple of my tests, and when my mom found out, she got really mad at me

  
**seobin11** : that sucks

 **seobin11** : i'm sorry

**leef15** : i also added a few new people as friends, since they all seemed nice.

**leef15** : one in particular though wasn't very nice once he got added.

**leef15** : as soon as he got access to the one picture i decided to post of myself, he started to harass me, sending me lewd messages with disgusting innuendos in them

  
**seobin11** : okay ew, that's literally so gross

 **seobin11** : who tf does that guy think he is??

 **seobin11** : did you report him?

**leef15** : _i did more than that_ |

**leef15** : i did, but not before cussing him out until he had no choice but to leave the chat

  
**seobin11** : tell me the guy's name. i'll teach him not to mess with any of my friends

**leef15** : his account probably got taken down already, as i'm not the only person he'd done this to

**leef15** : so no need to worry so much :)

**leef15** : you're being such a #clingyboyfriend

  
**seobin11** : i'm sorry. i'm just really protective over the people i like spending time with

**leef15** : so you like spending  
time with me?

  
**seobin11** : well, yeah

 **seobin11** : i think you're pretty cool, and you're pretty as well

**leef15** : so you only like pretty boys then?

**leef15** : is that one   
of your secrets?

  
**seobin11** : nah

 **seobin11** : overly feminine boys aren't really my type

 **seobin11** : buttt...

**leef15** : butttttt

**seobin11** : i think i can make an exception for you

**leef15** : should i take this as a compliment or...?

**seobin11** : you should, mr. twelve year old fornite nerd

**seobin11** : as i'll probably never give you a compliment like this again

**seobin11** : since youre probably a catfish

**leef15** : i am not a catfish

  
**seobin11** : then prove it >:)))

**_leef15 has just posted a picture !_ **

**leef15** : 

  
**seobin11** : holY SHITE you are beautiful

**leef15** : and holy shitE i am so stupid

  
**seobin11** : what are you talking about?

**leef15** : oh god oh god oh god

**leef15** : i shouldnt have sent this picture, i'm so sorry

  
**seobin11** : sorry for what? if this is actually you i shall retract my previous statement because holy fUCk, you're gorgeous

 **seobin11** : my bisexual ass is qUaKing 😍

**leef15** : youre literally a stranger i shouldnt have sent you this i'm sorry i dont want to get in trouble

**leef15** : i'm gonna delete it and please just forget that this  
ever happened

**leef15** : this was nothing but an impulsive urge and urghhh, i shouldnt have shown my face

  
**seobin11** : hey hey hey, calm down

 **seobin11** : i'm not gonna do anything to you just because you sent me a (possible) picture of yourself

 **seobin11** : i'm not a perv

 **seobin11** : i know how to properly appreciate beauty when i see it

_**leef15 has deleted their post !** _

  
**seobin11** : :((

 **seobin11** : you didnt even leave it up for a full minute damn

**leef15** : i'm not the biggest  
fan of my face

**leef15** : i rarely take selfies

  
**seobin11** : i dont see a reason why you should be so insecure

 **seobin11** : you're very attractive

 **seobin11** : your skin is practically glOwing

 **seobin11** : and i'd like to see you smile more often

**leef15** : did anyone tell you how much of a flirt you are?

  
**seobin11** : its one of my //many// charms

**leef15** : pfft, show off

  
**seobin11** : send me another pic

**leef15** : uhhh you'll  
have to work harder  
to get more pictures from me

  
**seobin11** : then i accept the challenge *shakes hands with serious expression*

**leef15** : sure 😂

**leef15** : *shakes hand in return*

  
**seobin11** : once again, i want to let you know how beautiful you really are :)

**leef15** : try harder next time lmaoo

  
**seobin11** : :::"---))

**leef15** : ok wtf


	9. 08

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : hey!

**leef15** : i really hope you're up, since it shows your account is online. i just wanna  
rant a little bit

**leef15** : but then again, its  
really late

**leef15** : so maybe i should have thought this through before sending you a message

**leef15** : gosh i'm so dumb  
 _seen_

  
**seobin11** : i'm busy

**leef15** : oh.

  
**seobin11** : i didn't mean it like that

 **seobin11** : i've just finished taking a shower, so i cant really type right now until i've finished dressing up

**leef15** : ohh

**leef15** : sorry if i sounded a little upset

**leef15** : _i'm just really used to being pushed aside_ |

**leef15** : _i'm just r_ |

**leef15** :|

  
**seobin11** : i'll talk to you in a couple mins, ok?

**leef15** : sure

***

**seobin11** : so, i'm back!

**seobin11** : what did you wanna talk about?

**leef15** : okay, first of all

**leef15** : its like 3AM in the mORNING

**leef15** : wHY are you taking a shower this late??

  
**seobin11** : wouldnt you like to know

**leef15** : of course i would,  
that's why i asked

  
**seobin11** : i just like taking showers around that time,   
no big deal

 **seobin11** : cold showers are the best

**leef15** : 😱 you like taking  
cold showers??

**leef15** : what kind of monster  
are you??

  
**seobin11** : the hottest monster you'll ever see ;)

**leef15** : wow. thAt's reassuring

  
**seobin11** : i know

 **seobin11** : and hey, you said you wanted to rant a little bit

 **seobin11** : what's up? did anything happen?

**leef15** : okay, this would probably come out as nonsensical, but urgghh i hate my life

**leef15** : i feel like i cant even do anything right what the hell

**leef15** : and all the things i put my mind to do i cant even do it properly.

**leef15** : my mom expects so much from me, but i'm pretty sure i'm a disappointment to her

**leef15** : i feel like a total fucking mess, and it really sucks

  
**seobin11** : you may feel like a mess, but you're probably...not?

**leef15** : wow, that  
was comforting

  
**seobin11** : look, i suck at comforting people, okay?

 **seobin11** : i tried my best

 **seobin11** : but i really mean it. you're cool, and you're funny (kind of), so i'm sure you'll be fine

 **seobin11** : and whatever negative, guilty thoughts that are roaming through your head right now, just get rid of them

**leef15** : but hOW

  
**seobin11** : tell them to shut up

**leef15** : what an amazing advice, mr. bin. really cheered me up

  
**seobin11** : what can i say, i'm a master at these things

**leef15** : lol, right  
 _seen_

**leef15** : let me guess,  
you're busy again?

  
**seobin11** : someone's calling me right now

**leef15** : are they one of your irl friends?

  
**seobin11** : its some guy on the app

**leef15** : oh

**leef15** : i'll talk to  
you later then

  
**seobin11** : maybe tomorrow

**leef15** : okay

_**[ '🔴seobin11' has disconnected from the chat ! ]** _

**leef15** :|


	10. 09

**_[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

  
**seobin11** : hey, again

 **seobin11** : i saw you're online right now

 **seobin11** : shouldn't you be asleep?

 **seobin11** : but then again, so should i

 **seobin11** : sorry if i'm being a little annoying

 **seobin11** : its just that you didn't seem too happy when we last talked

 **seobin11** : i hope everything is fine now  
 _seen_

**leef15** : why do people  
always do this

  
**seobin11** : ??

 **seobin11** : what are you talking about?

**leef15** : the people on this app

**leef15** : why are they  
so freaking desperate??

**leef15** : my notifs have been blowing up since evening

**leef15** : and they're full of dumb guys who think i have an obligation to do what they say just because they paid attention to my account

  
**seobin11** : you shouldnt worry about it too much, this is a dating site afterall

 **seobin11** : if you pay them no mind, they'll stop bothering you

**leef15** : did people bother you when you first made your account?

  
**seobin11** : no, not really

 **seobin11** : but i did talk to a lot of people on here, and sometimes i even forgot i was on a dating app and treated everyone like my friend

 **seobin11** : i basically #friendzoned everyone for a while

**leef15** : can you please stop it with your #hashtags XD 

  
**seobin11** : lol #no

**leef15** : :(

  
**seobin11** : but seriously, why are you up now?

**leef15** : i wanna know why  
you're up first

  
**seobin11** : i came home a little later than usual due to my job. some obnoxious teen spilled his drink everywhere, and it was a mess

 **seobin11** : i had to stay later and clean all his shit up

**leef15** : yikes

**leef15** : i'm sorry for you bro

**leef15** : but i'm so relieved i've never faced anything like that

  
**seobin11** : of course you wouldn't have

 **seobin11** : because you're still a pre pubescent child

**leef15** : oh dude,, fuck you

  
**seobin11** : i have a feeling you're amused though

 **seobin11** : i think you're always amused whenever i roast you

**leef15** : is that one of your secrets as well? that you're good at guessing stuff?

  
**seobin11** : i have a lot of secrets

**leef15** : tell me another

  
**seobin11** : i like lemons, and red is my favourite colour

**leef15** : i thought it was black, because of your pf pic

  
**seobin11** : you suck at guessing stuff

 **seobin11** : another thing i've probably guessed correctly about you

**leef15** : pfffftt

**leef15** : try and guess   
something else

  
**seobin11** : hmmm

 **seobin11** : this one is rather unclear...

 **seobin11** : but, judging from your profile pic, you must live in a high-end house. probably big

 **seobin11** : and you sometimes feel alone as well

**leef15** : okay, youre good

**leef15** : i'm a lonely boy

**leef15** : think you can somehow fix that?

  
**seobin11** : mr. twelve year old fortnite memelord, are you perhaps fliRting with me?? *gasps*

**leef15** : and what if i am

  
**seobin11** : then that'll be gross since you're like 12 and i'm wayy older than you

**leef15** : i'm not twelve, and i know you find me attractive

**leef15** : and i think  
you look good as well

**leef15** : _its only a_  
 _matter of time|_

**leef15** : _its on_ |

  
**seobin11** : ?

**leef15** : what?

  
**seobin11** : you hesitated

 **seobin11** : what were you about to text me?

 **seobin11** : tell me

**leef15** : i wasnt hesitating on anything though

  
**seobin11** : another thing i've guessed about you: you're a bad liar

**leef15** : okAy, i think you're taking this matter the wrong  
way

**leef15** : i wasn't planning on texting anything, so please chill

  
**seobin11** : okay

**leef15** : alright

  
**seobin11** : ok

**leef15** : ok

**leef15** : ok wtf are we doing?

  
**seobin11** : idk, you tell me

**leef15** : this is getting awkward

**leef15** : any suggestions as to how to make it nOt so awkward?

  
**seobin11** : send me another picture of you

**leef15** : okay, nooo

  
**seobin11** : whyyy

**leef15** : why dont you send me a picture of you instead?

  
**seobin11** : i'm not the biggest fan of taking selfies

**leef15** : exactly.

**leef15** : if you dont want to give me a picture of you, then i cant send you a picture of me

  
**seobin11** : alright, fine

 **seobin11** : i guess i wont be seeing any new pictures of you then :'(

**leef15** : ooh, is mr. too many charms perhaps unconfident??

  
**seobin11** : no :(

 **seobin11** : its more than that dude

**leef15** : then what is it

  
**seobin11** : because #strangerdanger

**leef15** : #stop all the hashtags juseyo

**seobin11** : #bitchno


	11. 10

the dark highway was a pathetic excuse for a meeting place, its surface littered with tiny pebbles that were crunched into grainy sand.

the environment was void of any cars and other modes of transportation, and two giggling boys held hands as they crossed over the unlit road, heading closer towards the forest on the other side.

the forest's shadow loomed over the onyx shaded horizon. it acted as a makeshift canopy for the two excited males, its long branches forming crooked lines that extended like a thousand withered arms.

the blond looked at the other boy, his hopeful eyes meeting the other's calm one. he looked happy, _innocent_ almost.

"you love me, right?" the calm one with vibrant blue hair asked, his arm snaking around the blond's waist in a comforting fashion. the smaller leaned into his chest, nodding against the velvety soft touch of the taller. the one who'd spoken softly stroked his face.

"and you trust me, right?"

the blue haired male already knew the answer before the shorter boy responded with a quick nod. the blond had ran away from his parents just for him, afterall.

the shorter's trusting, naïve demeanor almost made the other male hesitate. _almost_.

it was a shame really, how the boy had willingly followed him here with only the promise of meeting up and living a life together. it was almost _sad_ , because the blue haired male had come to feel a bit _fond_ over the blond's round emotive eyes and pretty plumb lips.

their lips met in a shared kiss that displayed vulnerability on the shorter's side, and for a brief second, the taller's lips lifted into a little mischievous smirk.

as the moon came out of its hiding place, its pale light glinted off the sharp knife that had been plunged into an exposed neck, dark red spilling over the gritty road.

the blond froze at the impact, staring wide-eyed in shock at the taller who only dug the knife deeper. his eyes remained wide as all the life left him, and then he fell, his body slumping over the ground.

the blue haired male didn't waste any time. he grabbed onto the boy's limp arms and dragged him into the forest, watching with ecstatic eyes at the blood that continued to ooze out of the boy's neck, forming a crimson trail over the ground.

that was always the most exciting part; watching the life seep out of his victims.


	12. 11

_**[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**seobin11** : hey bro

 **seobin11** : brooo

 **seobin11** : leeffifteeeen  
 _seen_

**leef15** : yea?

  
**seobin11** : you okay?

**leef15** : lol what  
do you mean?

  
**seobin11** : you've been online for three days now

 **seobin11** : but you've been unresponsive

 **seobin11** : at least to me

 **seobin11** : why?

**leef15** : so you're my  
stalker now aren't ya :P

  
**seobin11** : i'm not kidding though

**leef15** : chill, okay?

**leef15** : i just had some chores to do, no biggie

**leef15** : i also chatted up some guys, and this time they were all nice people

**leef15** : aaannd why am i telling you all this?

  
**seobin11** : because i'm your friend?

 **seobin11** : and i happen to sort of, kind of, just a little bit, care about you??

**leef15** : aww, i'm flattered

  
**seobin11** : you should be, i've never admitted this to anyone else lmao

**leef15** : you're such a flirt

**leef15** : _makes this all_  
 _the more more difficult_ |

**leef15** : _makes this a_ |

**leef15** :|

  
**seobin11** : damn, you hesitated again

 **seobin11** : what are you hiding??

**leef15** : i, like every other hooman, second guess  
shit all the time

  
**seobin11** : sure...

 **seobin11** : tell me what you were gonna say

 **seobin11** : come on =P

**leef15** : noo

  
**seobin11** : you've got two   
choices pretty boy

 **seobin11** : you tell me what you were gonna send

 **seobin11** : or you send me another selfie

 **seobin11** : choose one

**leef15** : and what  
if i choose neither

  
**seobin11** : ehhh you can't

 **seobin11** : the thing is, if you choose the correct option, i'll send you an actual selfie of me

**leef15** : 😱😱 really???

**leef15** : jjinjaaa??

  
**seobin11** : okay, dial it down a bit there LOL

 **seobin11** : but yeah, you'll have a chance of seeing another picture of my //handsome// face if you choose the right option

**leef15** : and how the heck will i know the right option??

  
**seobin11** : something tells me you already know what i want the most from you

 **seobin11** : and its something you really want to do as well

 **seobin11** : ;)

**leef15** : ur gross

  
**seobin11** : *you're

**leef15** : 😧😧😧

**_leef15 has just_ **   
**_posted a picture !_ **

**leef15** : 

  
**seobin11** : perfect.

 **seobin11** : you know, when i first read your bio, i thought you were lying when you said you have freckles

 **seobin11** : but holy crap, they're pretty

 **seobin11** : you're so pretty, it makes me angry 😡

**leef15** : i'm glad you   
like them...? haha

**leef15** : _but i have so little_  
 _selfies, i'm running ou_ t|

**leef15** : _but i|_

**leef15** :|

  
**seobin11** : WHAT ARE YOU BACKSPACING OH MY GOD

**leef15** : I DONT KNOW

  
**seobin11** : OF COURSE YOU KNOW

**leef15** : STOP ATTACKING ME  
I'M JUST A SMOL BOI

  
**seobin11** : I THOUGHT YOU WERE SIX FEET TALL YOU LIAR

 **seobin11** : #LEEF15ISAFOKINGLIAR

**leef15** : #STOP IT WITH YOUR HASHTAGS YOU SICK FUCK

  
**seobin11** : #NOPE

**leef15** : okay why tf are we shouting over text?

  
**seobin11** : i have no idea

**leef15** : we're such weirdos omg

**leef15** : but,, did i win??

  
**seobin11** : what are you talking about

**leef15** : I'M TALKING ABOUT THE DEAL YOU DUMBASS

  
**seobin11** : DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS, DUMBASS

**leef15** : DID I WIN YES OR NO?

**leef15** : ARE YOU GONNA SEND ME A SELFIE OR NAH

  
**seobin11** : OKAY LEEF15 CALM DOWN OKAY?

**leef15** : I AM CALM.

**leef15** : :))))

  
**seobin11** : god we're a bunch of weirdos

**leef15** : fax, no printer

**leef15** : but that means we really get along ;)

  
**seobin11** : shut up i'm not a pedo

**leef15** : :(

_**seobin11 has just posted a picture !** _

  
**seobin11** :

  
**seobin11** : eek i cant believe i just sent that !!!

**leef15** : eeek i cant believe how cute you look !!!

**leef15** : _now i really know how you look like_ |

**leef15** : _now i rea_ |

**leef15** : you're attractive

  
**seobin11** : that's perfect.

 **seobin11** : and, its nothing i didnt know already 💅

**leef15** : pssh,, show off 😩

  
**seobin11** : i know ;)

**leef15** : but like, not to be #nsfw or anything, but you look like you give gre*t c*ddles. i kinda want you to h*ld me

  
**seobin11** : time and place?

**leef15** : i said 'kinda', ok?

  
**seobin11** : come on, i know you want it

**leef15** : sorry, i dont  
date #pedos

**seobin11** : cant believe you're using my joke against me

**seobin11** : you psycho

**leef15** : ;--)))  
 _seen_

**leef15** : OH COME ON  
 _seen_

***

**a/n** : thoughts on this so far?


	13. 12

**_[ '🔴junnIe00' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

  
**junnIe00** : heyy

 **junnIe00** : do you wanna talk rn? i'm kinda bored haha

**leef15** : of course :)

**leef15** : what do you  
wanna talk about?

  
**junnIe00** : anything, really

**leef15** : maybe we can talk about your new profile pic

**leef15** : it looks really nice

  
**junnIe00** : really?

 **junnIe00** : thanks :)

**leef15** : you're welcome ^^

  
**junnIe00** : its actually my friend jaemin that wanted me to put it up

 **junnIe00** : he thought i looked pretty good in the pic

**leef15** : he was telling  
the truth

**leef15** : but...

  
**junnIe00** : but what?

**leef15** : you sure do talk about that friend of yours a lot

**leef15** : do you like him or something??

  
**junnIe00** : i dont

 **junnIe00** : what? are you somehow jealous

**leef15** : _nope, but i_  
 _really hate how boring_  
 _this conversation's getting_ |

**leef15** : _nope, but_ |

**leef15** : i mean, you do  
seem like a nice catch

**leef15** : but you're always like 'jaemin this' 'jeamin that'

**leef15** : and i mean, this is a dating site after all

**junnIe00** : i already told you lix, i dont have any feelings for my friend

**leef15** : and how do i know you're not lying, hmmm?

**junnIe00** : come on, we've been talking for almost two weeks now

**junnIe00** : i think you know a few things about me by now as well

**junnIe00** : so you already know i dont have feelings for jaemin

**leef15** : do you like me?

**junnIe00** : i think you're really cute

**leef15** : we live around  
the same area, right?

**junnIe00** : well, yeah

**leef15** : lets meet at a coffee shop. its the perfect place to chat, and its public as well, in case you feel nervous about us meeting

  
**junnIe00** : uhh, i dont know about that...

**leef15** : i really like you, renjun

**leef15** : you've been nothing but sweet to me, and you always encourage me as well

**leef15** : i know we've only be talking for a short time, but i've come to really like you a lot

**leef15** : _you better say yes_ |

**leef15** :|

  
**junnIe00** : uhhh, this is really hard

**leef15** : please?

  
**junnIe00** : okay, we can meet up

 **junnIe00** : so is it a date??

**leef15** : possibly ;)

  
**junnIe00** : alright then

**leef15** : and please, dont mention jaemin when we're there

**leef15** : _i might just shut you out even quicker_ |

**leef15** : that'll be annoying 😤

**junnIe00** : i wont talk about him, don't worry

**leef15** : perfect.

**_1 new message from '🔴seobin11' !_ **

**[ seobin11** : **leef15, i think i need your help ]**


	14. 13

_**[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**seobin11** : leef15, i think i need your help  
 _seen_

**leef15** : it better be  
for something good 😤

  
**seobin11** : of course it is

**leef15** : then what is it?

  
**seobin11** : my friend woojin, he's hosting a party at his house this saturday

 **seobin11** : and i know its gonna be big since his parties are always extra

 **seobin11** : not that you'd know much about parties aHeM

**leef15** : fuck you seobin11,  
and all your crappy  
ancestors and their sheep  
to hell and back

  
**seobin11** : that's a...unique insult

**leef15** : well i tried

**leef15** : but seriously, why are you telling me about some party when i already told you i dont go to parties??

**leef15** : its like you're trying to rub salt on my wound

  
**seobin11** : that's not what i'm trying to do, i promise

 **seobin11** : i just need your help on choosing the right shirt

**leef15** : ...wow.

  
**seobin11** : there's this girl that's gonna be attending

**leef15** : ew girls

  
**seobin11** : aS i wAs sAyinG

 **seobin11** : i met her in this app (she's bi), heard she's gonna be at the party as well, and i think she //may// be interested in me

**leef15** : why are you  
telling me this 😞

  
**seobin11** : because i trust you

 **seobin11** : and i think you mAy have a good eye for fashion *jazz hands*

**leef15** : ...right.

**leef15** : what've you  
got, then?

  
**seobin11** : she told me she likes red, and i've got two shirts that i think she'd like to see on me

 **seobin11** : one is a dark red, and the other is maroon coloured

**leef15** : ...

**leef15** : ISNT THAT LIKE THE SAME THING

  
**seobin11** : *gAsP* you have disappointed me

**leef15** : they're probably  
the same shade, just  
choose one oh my god

  
**seobin11** : but i want to choose the one that'll let her know i'm available, but not like in a 'committed relationship' type of way. i'm only down for a fling

**leef15** : i am like the worst   
person to be asking this from

  
**seobin11** : i'm starting to realize that now

**leef15** : 😑

**leef15** : just choose the maroon one or something

**leef15** : even though i'm pretty sure the girl wont even care whatever shirt you decide to put on

  
**seobin11** : thanks babe!

**leef15** : that's gay

  
**seobin11** : but i aM gay (half gay, but still)

**leef15** : whatever. are you gonna wear the maroon shirt or not?

  
**seobin11** : i think i'll take your word for it. maroon's pretty nice

**leef15** : and it covers up a lot of spills as well

  
**seobin11** : what?

**leef15** : like drinks and stuff

**seobin11** : ohh, yeah

**seobin11** : _but i dont plan on making any spills that night_ |

**seobin11** : _but i dont plan_ |

**leef15** : looks like i'm not  
the only one who  
hesitates while texting

  
**seobin11** : shut up


	15. 14

seungmin squinted his eyes as he read over the pages of the book on the table in front of him, before shutting them tight in annoyance at the sound that pushed itself into his head.

he pursed his lips, trying his utmost best not to slam the book shut and shout at the boy across the table from him to shut the hell up and _stop chewing_ on that gum, as he was in a library after all, and he hated noise with every bone in his body.

but soon enough, seungmin just _couldn't_ take the dark haired boy's chewing any longer, and with an agitated huff, he closed the book and gave the other a glare that could kill him.

"hwang hyunjin."

the taller boy raised one eyebrow, his index finger lazily swipping over the screen of his phone. seungmin inwardly cursed whoever'd had the 'bright idea' of allowing students to use their phones in the library.

seungmin continued to stare at the other male, wanting to curse every single teacher and person in authority at this shitty high school (especially his journalism teacher mrs. lim) for pairing him up with the _worst_ person _ever_ to complete this stupid assignment.

"what?" hyunjin asked, popping the gum inside his mouth. he and seungmin couldn't have been any more opposite. while he was known to be loud and popular, his outfit choices consisting of more black than anything else, seungmin was more quiet and studious, and he was always seen with bright coloured clothing on him. so it didn't take rocket science to figure out they were going to have some problems getting along for this assignment.

"stop chewing your gum so loud and come help me with this assignment!" seungmin whisper-yelled, his glare deepening in its intensity. however, hyunjin was not fazed in the slightest, his eyeliner-ridden eyes blank and unwavering. that only angered seungmin even more.

"you can start with the introduction or whatever... aren't you supposed to be the smart one in this group?" hyunjin spoke, before lifting his phone up at an angle and taking a quick selca of his flawless face. it irritated seungmin how _good_ the taller was at taking pictures. hwang hyunjin's _presence_ as a whole irritated him.

"this is a group project, hyunjin!" seungmin explained, running his hands through his red hair repeatedly due to how _frustrated_ he was getting. "a _group project_!"

hyunjin took more pictures of himself, each one with a slightly different expression than the last. "hey man. chill or whatever."

"how can i when you're just taking selcas _while_ i'm over here looking through this book for a topic that we can use," seungmin groaned.

"well," hyunjin swipped through his phone again, his dark bangs framing his handsome face, "what ideas do you have?"

the shorter male gritted his teeth together. "well can you drop your phone for once and listen to me, _please_?"

"nah, i'm good."

"what the _fuck_ are you doing on there anyways?" seungmin _rarely_ ever cursed, but hyunjin was driving him _crazy_.

hyunjin barely picked up on the redhead's exasperated tone. "i'm on this pretty cool dating app called ' _heart you_ ', and i'm making an account. sweet right?"

"no, it's _not sweet_. hyunjin, we're at _school_! a place where we're supposed to learn and become better people for the future. and here you are, making an account for some _dating app_ \-- "

"it's not just 'some dating app', it's a _gay_ dating app. basically a win for the gays," hyunjin explained, a huge smile growing on his face. "not that your straight ass would understand."

" _okay_ , i've had _enough._ " seungmin inhaled a deep breath, and in less than a second, he grabbed hyunjin's phone from his hand.

the taller male's smile morphed into shock, and when he tried to take his phone back, seungmin hid it under the table.

"seungmin!" hyunjin didn't even bother trying to keep his voice down. "give me back my _phone_!"

"not until you coorperate with me here." seungmin replied, his voice ice cold, as he meant business. he couldn't believe how hyunjin could act like such a _brat_ at times.

for a moment hyunjin looked scared at seungmin's tone, but then he sighed and slanted his shoulders. he huffed. "... _fine_. what the fuck do you wanna talk about then?"

"so..." seungmin started, dropping the taller's phone into his back when he wasn't looking. "we have to talk about a social issue... something that has happened in the past, or _is_ happening now."

hyunjin shrugged, picking at his nails. "whatever."

"do you have any ideas."

"pssh. no."

seungmin was determined _not_ to let his group mate's words get to him. "what about that incident that happened a couple months ago. the one with the missing guys in september?"

"no one wants to talk about depressing shit, seungmin. _i_ don't either."

"well what the fuck do you suggest we do then? but -- _oh wait_ , you don't have any suggestions, right? of course," seungmin shot hyunjin a dry smile when the older's gaze met his, "it's not like you have anything tangible inside that empty pretty head of yours."

hyunjin's gaze hardened, and the younger had that unsettling feeling that he'd struck a nerve within the older teen despite still feeling nothing but anger at the moment. "fuck you, seungmin."

"it's not my fault you've got nothing other than your face working for you. everyone thinks so anyways," the redhead spat, his fury dictating his words for him when usually, he was never one to speak so harshly.

hyunjin's stern gaze dissipated, leaving dark eyes that grew reflective and blotched red cheeks. he stood up and grabbed his bag, extending his arm to the younger boy.

"give me my fucking phone," he commanded, his voice thicker than usual.

seungmin released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, before shoving his hand inside his bag's opening and retrieving hyunjin's phone. guilt stabbed his chest at seeing the taller's teary eyes when he dropped his phone into the other's open palm.

seungmin watched as hyunjin marched out the library, not even bothering to apologize to the unfortunate girl he'd accidentally bumped into, and sighed to himself.

this was going to be harder than he'd thought. _much_ harder.

***

_**a/n**_ : thoughts so far?


	16. 15

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : text me, i'm bored

**leef15** : and i'm also  
tired as well

**seobin11** : then why are you up???

**leef15** : cause i  
wanna talk to you

**seobin11** : let me guess, something bad happened to you earlier today?

**leef15** : how are  
you so good omg

**seobin11** : its a gift ;)

**seobin11** : and it makes me more likeable to others as well *wiggles eyebrows*

**leef15** : dont ever  
do that again

**seobin11** : you cant make me 😤

**seobin11** : and what about what happened today, do you wanna talk about it?

**leef15** : wow

**leef15** : you're actually really nice, even though i bet you  
don't like to admit it

**seobin11** : idk, something about you brings out my caring side lol

**seobin11** : but seriously, what's up?

**leef15** : i'm too lazy to  
type it all out, so  
here you go

_**leef15 has sent a voice recording !** _   
**play?**   
** yes ** **| no**

《 _as you can already tell by now, i'm really, really tired. and i'm basically whispering because it's currently late and i should be asleep. i literally can't talk any louder._  
 _i feel really annoyed as well, as if i can't control myself, or -- or have a say in anything. and it sucks. i want to change, but i can't, and i keep feeling like such as let down to everyone close to me._  
 _ahh i probably sound like a mess right now -- and yeah, i am -- but i just wanted to let you know how i'm feeling at this moment, even though it doesn't really make any sense._  
 _and why am i telling you, a stranger, this? i dunno, but you've been really nice to me lately, and i... like you a lot..._ 》

  
**seobin11** : okay...first of all...

 **seobin11** : you have a nice voice. its rather deep as well

**leef15** : of course you'll  
choose to comment  
on that first 😂

  
**seobin11** : shhh

 **seobin11** : and secondly, you don't feel like a let down to me

**leef15** : ah, thank you 

  
**seobin11** : also, you sounded almost...tearful at certain parts

 **seobin11** : had you been crying??

**leef15** : actually...yeah

**leef15** : like a little  
while before

  
**seobin11** : i'm sorry

**leef15** : you don't need to apologize. its literally my fault for telling you this when i shouldn't have

  
**seobin11** : hey, i may not know you that personally, but i really dont like it when you're sad

 **seobin11** : you have a face that's better suited for smiling and being happy :)

**leef15** : i dont think  
i deserve to smile

  
**seobin11** : what are you talking about? of course you do

**leef15** : trust me, i dont

  
**seobin11** : and can you please enlighten me on why you think you dont deserve to be happy?

**leef15** : i just don't

**leef15** : no one likes me

  
**seobin11** : i like you.

**leef15** : _can you stop making_  
 _my heart flutter_ |

**leef15** :|

  
**seobin11** : okay why tf did you backspace again

**leef15** : i didnt backspace

  
**seobin11** : stop overthinking and just go with the flow

 **seobin11** : what did you wanna type??

**leef15** : i typed 'can you stop making my heart flutter' goddammit!

**leef15** : you're so fucking flirty and nice and funny as well

**leef15** : i dont like it :(

**seobin11** : its not like i always mean to do that

**seobin11** : i just

**seobin11** : i like texting you

**leef15** : _and i hate that i like texting you as well_ |

**leef15** : _and_ |

  
**seobin11** : i think you're cute

 **seobin11** : and cuties are supposed to sleep well

 **seobin11** : cuties aren't supposed to cry

 **seobin11** : and cuties are always supposed to be happy

 **seobin11** : especially you

**leef15** : why are you  
doing this to me??

  
**seobin11** : doing what to you??

**leef15** : MAKING MY HEART FLUTTER YOU IDIOT

  
**seobin11** : WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME AGAIN???

**leef15** : BECAUSE UR AN IDIOT

  
**seobin11** : *YOU'RE!!

**leef15** : i fucking hate you

  
**seobin11** : no you don't

 **seobin11** : i make your heart flutter ;))

**leef15** : pls kindly fuck off,  
and goodnight

  
**seobin11** : sweet dreams cutie

**leef15** : UGH

  
**seobin11** : dont pretend you aren't smiling at your phone rn  
 _seen_


	17. 16

_**[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

**leef15** : bro, i wanna  
change my profile pic

  
**seobin11** : wtf are you doing up this late

 **seobin11** : go to sleep child

**leef15** : i canttt

**leef15** : and what are you  
doing up so late as well?

**leef15** : dont you have  
a party to go to tomorrow??

  
**seobin11** : i'm a certified night owl

 **seobin11** : and you're just a sleep deprived kid

**leef15** : i'm 8

**leef15** : sHIt i meant *18

  
**seobin11** : oh MY gAwd i knEw it

**leef15** : shut up and go away

  
**seobin11** : if you say so

**leef15** : nooo i didn't  
mean it like that

  
**seobin11** : of course

 **seobin11** : no on can resist this aka me

**leef15** : you're such a hoe, i physically can nOt

  
**seobin11** : i am NOT

 **seobin11** : and what were you saying about you wanting to change your profile pic

 **seobin11** : you look good just the way you are. dashingly handsome

**leef15** : stop sounding like my grandma and help me out here

  
**seobin11** : 😱 excuse me??

**leef15** : what i meant is that, when people see my bio and all that, they assume i'm this nice, friendly person or whatever

**leef15** : but then when i add them, they become too serious and our convos get boring too quick

  
**seobin11** : so our convos are boring as well?

**leef15** : for some reason,  
you're a different case

**leef15** : but for other guys, though they may be attracted to me because of my face at first, they usually don't stay around for long

**leef15** : and i dont want that

  
**seobin11** : and that's why you wanna change your pf pic

**leef15** : yeah

**leef15** : _and i've also gotten some new pictures as well_ |

**leef15** : i think i look  
too serious

**leef15** : i wanna look cute

  
**seobin11** : but you're already cute

**leef15** : yeah you may think  
so, but apparently other  
people don't

  
**seobin11** : who cares what other people say

 **seobin11** : i think you're perfectly fine

**leef15** : yeah, you can say that

**leef15** : but i need  
to appear more friendly

  
**seobin11** : why?

**leef15** : because i want more people to talk to me, duh

  
**seobin11** : and you want a boyfriend as well

**leef15** : yeah, that too

  
**seobin11** : but trust me though, you look fine

 **seobin11** : you're a pretty funny person, and i always like it when we talk

 **seobin11** : and whoever thinks differently can go suck a cactus

 **seobin11** : and as for the boyfriend part

 **seobin11** : i can be your boyfriend

**leef15** : okay, what 😂

  
**seobin11** : hey, i'm serious :(

**leef15** : you don't want to be my boyfriend, trust me

  
**seobin11** : i won't mind  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : i cant believe you left me on seen  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : 😔  
 _seen_


	18. 17

the first thing changbin noticed when he stepped into his friend's house that night was how _loud_ everything was.

but then again, it wasn't anything he wasn't already used to.

the bass of the music thumped through the gigantic house and its numerous halls, and the stench of alcohol enclosed the livingroom space. changbin grunted. he'd always had a dislike for alcoholic drinks in general.

"hey changbin!" woojin's excited, yet slightly slurred voice called through the magnitude of people gathered at the livingroom of the house alone. he was soon in front of the shorter male, his hand affectionately patting changbin's shoulder. his lips curled up into a big grin. "glad you could make it! hope you'll enjoy the party!"

changbin didn't have any difficulties flashing woojin a wide smile in return. over the years, it'd become increasingly easier to mask his true emotions with an _all too_ believeable smile. _nobody_ could question his motives with that smile on.

"of course i will," changbin replied, polite as always. "it's _your_ party after all. i wanna enjoy myself tonight."

"that you'll do," woojin nodded. he looked sober for the most part, but changbin _knew_ he was going to be completely drunk with a couple more shots.

"let's go get some drinks together," changbin spoke, gesturing to the mostly empty kitchen, save for the couple that were at the corner actively making out. "i bet _they_ won't mind."

"i don't know man... i can't get super drunk because i don't want some fucktard breaking some expensive shit or something," woojin murmured, but changbin had already advanced towards the cupboards, pulling out two vodka bottles in the process.

"come on," changbin urged with a reassuring smile. he knew woojin enough to figure that the guy could get in his way tonight. even when he was drunk, he was alert as hell. "i need a drinking partner, and you're a close friend of mine."

"duuude, you need to find some new friends," woojin slurred, but he was already taking a bottle from changbin's hands. "you can't always be following me around."

changbin tried hard not to roll his eyes. "i _do_ have friends, woojin."

"yeah, your 'online friends'." woojin laughed at his poorly made joke, and that was when changbin realized just how _annoying_ woojin could get when he was drunk off his ass.

nevertheless, he smiled as he watched woojin take a couple sips from the bottle.

 _come on, come on, come on,_ changbin thought as he watched woojin drink his vodka at the pace of a pregnant snail. "hey, tell me about that hot chick you managed to snatch up last friday."

"oh," woojin's dark eyebrows crinkled, "you mean heejin?"

changbin nodded, satisfied when woojin drank some more. "yep."

and then woojin started talking about her, and in his distracted state, changbin had managed to sneak in _his_ bottle as well, watching in amusement as woojin gradually downed _everything_ down. he was impressed at the older's resilience.

"dude, you should _totally_ go talk to her. i bet she's somewhere in the house right now," changbin suggested, taking the bottles from woojin's hands and placing them beside the kitchen sink. he hadn't even taken a single sip. "come on, i'll help you find her."

woojin slowly nodded. by now his face had turned a rosy shade, and his movements were barely coordinated. he only managed to take few steps with changbin's help before finally collapsing on a nearby couch, clearly knocked out.

changbin sighed, his eyes surveying over the other students attending the party. no one was paying him much mind, too busy with their drinks or each other, and that in itself made things all the more easier for him.

he ended up meeting sana at the indoor pool, cornered by her other friends. she was laughing with them about something, her soft fiery red hair falling over her shoulders and back. it was pretty clear to changbin that the japanese girl -- along with her other friends -- was drunk.

he couldn't understand teenagers' obsession with alcohol these days, but he supposed the enjoyable poison aided him in times like these.

"hey!" sana waved at him when she saw him, her smile brightening.

"hey sana," changbin grinned. his smile was friendly and charming, and all the other girls at the pool giggled. "can i talk to you for a sec?"

sana nodded, standing up to meet changbin before waving her friends goodbye. with the way they continued to talk amongst themselves, they didn't seem to mind her absense that much.

as sana started to walk with changbin, she turned to address the male beside her. "how's the party going for you?"

"so, i just came... and to be honest, it's pretty boring."

sana's eyes widened. she let out a gasp, and then a giggle. "wow, don't _ever_ let woojin hear that."

changbin shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his maroon coloured hoodie. "i don't think he'll take it personally though. _but_ , i _am_ glad i got to meet you." he maintained eye-contact with the japanese girl. "you look really pretty tonight."

she really did look amazing tonight. her forest green dress fitted her petite body perfectly, and formed a nice contrast with her red hair and blushing cheeks.

sana laughed, although her ears had turned a deep rouge. "thank you..."

"you're welcome," changbin replied. he pointed at the house. "would you care for some drinks?"

"sure!" sana shrugged.

just like woojin, sana was easy to convince about increasing her intake of alcohol. all through out, changbin chatted with her as she drank, wooing her with his carefully chosen words and showering her with compliments that made her blush and giggle like a crushing school girl. she was all over him in no time.

with woojin's snooping out of the way, changbin led the girl upstairs into one of the empty rooms, a rush of adrenaline taking over his nerves like a dose of an addictive hard drug.

she was already out of it mentally as she made her over to the bed, ignoring the way changbin locked the door after her.

her vibrant red hair splayed over her flushed shoulders as changbin's thumb glided over her hot skin, letting her lips connect with his in a sloppy kiss.

fighting back his digust at how desperate the girl seemed, he let her fall back over the bed, watching as her chocolate-brown eyes unfocused. she was undoubtedly drunk.

changbin's heart pounded beneath his ribcage as he grabbed a pillow, a sense of thrill flowing through his veins at the fact that he hadn't brought along any gloves tonight. the fact that his fingerprint could result in him getting caught _excited_ him, and made him all the more willing to execute his plan.

sana was still as he pressed the pillow over her face, but as the seconds progressed, she started to move, trying to push off the one thing that was blocking off her oxygen circulation. when it was clear it wasn't going to go away anytime soon, she started to violently shake on the bed.

changbin only pressed harder, using all his force on the pillow as the girl started to scream in pain and terror. her muffled screams only energized him, and he kept the pillow's weight on her face until she didn't move any more.

with the pillow discarded to the side, changbin stared at the girl who'd now gone pale, her eyes glazed over. she was _gone_.

changbin wished she'd fought more though, wished she struggled more. but then again, it was already too late.

when he left the room, no one was around the area. he kept his strides slow and casual, and when a couple students passed him by, his presence went ignored. they didn't suspect him of anything.

he even chatted with a few familiar students, downing some drinks to save face. but after an hour he was gone, satisfied with the adrenaline rush tonight had given him.

***

  
**a/n** : this fic is getting kind of boring, but bear with me guys


	19. 18

_**[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**seobin11** : sup

**leef15** : shut up

  
**seobin11** : but what did i do??

**leef15** : today's monday,  
and that party was saturday

**leef15** : did you have tHAT much fun with the girl that you forgot all about me?

  
**seobin11** : woah slow down there lol

 **seobin11** : no i did not have that much fun

 **seobin11** : and, are you somehow jealous?? ;)

**leef15** : no way

**leef15** : i was just upset that you barely talked to me. even when you were online, you didn't text me or anything

  
**seobin11** : i had no idea you missed me this much

**leef15** : pfft

**leef15** : i was only bored

  
**seobin11** : yeah right

**leef15** : i bet you ignored me because of what happened on friday

  
**seobin11** : i mean, you left me on seen after i suggested to be your boyfriend

 **seobin11** : but i'm not mad

 **seobin11** : i was just busy

**leef15** : ...oh

**leef15** : but did your 'date'  
with the girl go well?

  
**seobin11** : it went smoothly

**leef15** : so you guys  
are dating now

  
**seobin11** : nope

 **seobin11** : i'm done with her

**leef15** : oh, okay

  
**seobin11** : what's with all these questions? did you change your mind about dating me?

**leef15** : i dont want to be your boyfriend

  
**seobin11** : oof

 **seobin11** : i'll pretend that didn't hurt

**leef15** : but we barely  
knOw each other

**leef15** : for all i know  
you could be a catfish

**leef15** : you could be a seventy year old furry that smells   
like cat litter in disguise

  
**seobin11** : trust me, i'm 100% real

 **seobin11** : and that description was so specific i'm ???

**leef15** : i tend to go overboard with things like that at times

**leef15** : but i'm serious. we dont really know each other

  
**seobin11** : what do you want me to do, then?

 **seobin11** : if its easy enough i'll do it

**leef15** : you heard my voice

**leef15** : let me hear yours

  
**seobin11** : thats a big request

**leef15** : i knew it

  
**seobin11** : fine, i'll send you something quick

 **seobin11** : _why the fuck am i agreeing to do this_ |

 **seobin11** : _why the_ |

**_seobin11 has sent a voice recording !_ **   
**play?**   
**yes** **| no**

《 .. _.hi_. 》

**leef15** : YOU'RE SUCH A  
FUCKING TROLL OH MY GOD

**seobin11** : HEY YOU TOLD ME TO SEND A VOICE RECORDING

**seobin11** : YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY HOW LONG IT SHOULD BE

**leef15** : i hate you

**_seobin11 has sent a voice recording !_ **   
**play?**   
** yes ** **| no**

《 _fine. so... you look good in pink hair and you're very annoying. bye_ _!_ 》

**leef15** : that's better

**leef15** : and you dont sound  
like a 70 year old furry

**leef15** : you sound hot

**seobin11** : thats because i am

**leef15** : send me another one!

**seobin11** : slow down there kid. i almost never do this for other people, so what makes you think i'll do the same for you

**leef15** : you think i'm cute :)

**seobin11** : fair enough

**seobin11** : but s t i l l

**seobin11** : nope.

**leef15** : pleeease

  
**seobin11** : nooo

**leef15** : on second thought, dont.

**leef15** : its late and i'm  
supposed to be sleeping

**leef15** : i cant get caught  
being awake

  
**seobin11** : why? because of school?

**leef15** : yes.

  
**seobin11** : awee

 **seobin11** : well then, sweet dreams cutie 🌒

**leef15** : you're basically  
seventy, so grOSS

**leef15** : but goodnight  
as well 🌒

**seobin11** : thanks :)


	20. 19

**unknown**

**unknown** : let's meet up

**seungmin** : who are you?

**unknown** : hyunjin, duh

**_change contact name from 'unknown' to 'hyunjin groupmate'?_ **   
**yes** **|no**

**seungmin** : how did you  
get my number?

**hyunjin groupmate** : i have my ways

**seungmin** : okay

**seungmin** : i'm sorry for  
what i said last tuesday

  
**hyunjin groupmate** : whatever

 **hyunjin groupmate** : can you come meet me at my house? i'll give you the address

**seungmin** : why?

  
**hyunjin groupmate** : because of the stupid project, duh

**seungmin** : i thought you didn't want to work with me anymore

  
**hyunjin groupmate** : i'm only doing this for a good grade

 **hyunjin groupmate** : nothing else

**seungmin** : right. got it.

  
**hyunjin groupmate** : i'll give you my address in a sec. don't come late.

**seungmin** : i won't

***

  
seungmin shouldn't have been _that_ surprised by the sheer grandoisity of hyunjin's house, but he found himself speechless as soon as he stepped in through the wide gates. some middle-aged man in a suit -- who seungmin presumed to be a butler or something along those lines -- took the initiative to bring him into the house itself, and once again seungmin was stunned beyond relief.

the livingroom itself was a large room, with more space then furniture, and a glass chandelier hung from the smooth ceiling. there was an extensive display of wine cellars inside the spotless kitchen island, and the marble floors were so squeaky clean seungmin swore he could see his own reflection on them.

"i will take you mr. hwang's room," the man spoke, his voice startling seungmin a little. the red haired student left like a main character in some chaebol kdrama as he and the butler guy ascended up the spiralling stairs, their steps echoing through the otherwise empty house.

seungmin just _couldn't_ get used to the architectural design of the house, despite how grand and jaw-dropping everything looked. the house in itself felt _cold_ , devoid of the warmth of any other living organism. and it made the redhead feel slightly uncomfortable.

"sir, your friend kim seungmin has arrived," the man called out once he and the student had gotten to the door at the end of the long hall. seungmin cringed at the way the man addressed him as, once more feeling guilty at the way he'd spoken to hyunjin earlier.

the white door was soon opened, revealing hyunjin's stoic face and a head of dark curly hair. although seungmin had never felt nervous by the taller's presence, at that moment he got a little intimidated by the older's stern stare.

"i'm taking him. you can go now," hyunjin told the grey haired man. he then took in seungmin by the elbow and brought him inside, closing the door in the butler's face.

seungmin immediately stepped away, fingers fumbling with the straps of his bag. met again with another wide, spaceous room, he felt inferior, self-conscious.

his eyes landed on the older's wide bed that was close to the equally as wide wardrobe, noting the several childlike multi-coloured pillows placed on it. he could even spot some little plushies here and there.

"ugh, i hate that guy."

seungmin blinked, coming back to the present. he watched as hyunjin walked over to a desk with his laptop placed on it, taking one of the available seats.

"what's wrong with him?" seungmin found himself asking.

hyunjin sighed, opening up the laptop. "he's so...uptight. it irks me." he looked up at the shorter boy, and his eyes narrowed. "well..."

"well what?"

"aren't you going to sit down?"

"i -- _oh._ sorry." seungmin's cheeks burned with embarrassment. he headed to the chair next to hyunjin and sat down on it, planting his bag on then table leg next to him. he inwardly recoiled as he felt hyunjin's stare forming holes into the side of his head.

when their eyes met, hyunjin's lips lifted up to form a smirk. "why are you so nervous?"

"i'm not nervous," seungmin lied, bringing out a notebook from his bag. inside it held some ideas on what he and hyunjin could research about, but they weren't much.

the older boy continued to watch him for a few tense moments, before finally shrugging and dropping his heated stare. "whatever. anyway, i found something we could talk about." he opened up the search engine on his computer. "one that doesn't involve that 'missing students' topic. it freaks me out."

"then what do you suggest we talk about, then?" seungmin questioned, a little discouraged at hyunjin's answer. yes, those news reports about the missing male students unnerved him a lot, but he was interested in the topic as well. the mystery surrounding the whole incident only made him more curious.

"it's... something i've had someone close to me experience," hyunjin spoke, his voice soft. "and it's a social issue as well."

seungmin watched as he typed a word into the search bar and pressed 'enter', several results and related articles coming up.

 _bullying_.

"bullying?" seungmin thought out loud. he stared at the dark haired male next to him.

"yeah... several people experience bullying, so it'll be easy for us to get some information on it. plus, it's something i'd like to talk about."

"oh," seungmin nodded. he was a bit relieved that hyunjin had contributed _something_ to their group project for once, and he supposed the topic itself wasn't something that was difficult to research or find leads on, unlike that case of those missing males. "i guess that's okay."

"yeah..."

"is it okay if i ask what you meant earlier?" seungmin asked. "i mean -- you _did_ say you had someone close to you experience bullying."

hyunjin's fingers mindlessly drummed on the hard surface of the table. he was _clearly_ uncomfortable with the redhead's question.

"i'm sorry. you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to -- "

"my little brother soojin had aspergers syndrome," hyunjin spoke. "he wanted to be a normal kid and go to a normal school. but the other kids didn't think he was normal. some boys bullied him relentlessly, but...he always hid it from our parents and i. it all got too much at a certain point, and then he killed himself."

seungmim froze, not knowing what to say. he'd known about hyunjin ever since they started attending high school together freshman year, but he'd never heard anything about the taller having a little brother. he'd always assumed hyunjin was an only child. "i'm sorry..."

"it's fine," hyunjin replied. he released a brief chuckle, bringing out his phone from his pocket. his hands were shaking.

to distract the taller, seungmin spoke again. "we can use the topic. i'd also like if we did surveys by asking other people at school what their experience with bullying was like -- if they had any."

"i'd ask those guys on that dating app," hyunjin added, clearly joking, but seungmin just smiled and shrugged.

"you do you, man. plus, i'm _pretty_ sure you just want to find an excuse to use your phone while we work."

hyunjin tried to look offended by seungmin's statement, his eyebrows raised all the way up to his hairline. " _no_. of course not."


	21. 20

_**[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

**leef15** : hiii

**leef15** : i want to get to  
know you better

**leef15** : since we're  
kind of friends and all :)

  
**seobin11** : what if you're only being like that because you wanna take advantage of me hmmm?

**leef15** : what?

  
**seobin11** : i'm just kidding lmao

 **seobin11** : and yeah, i'll like to know you better as well :)

 **seobin11** : i'll ask a question first and then you and then we'll continue like that

**leef15** : sure :)

  
**seobin11** : what's your name?

**leef15** : okay, no

  
**seobin11** : hi no! nice to meet you :)

**leef15** : shut up 😑

**leef15** : my turn.

**leef15** : what do you like  
to do in your free time?

  
**seobin11** : sometimes i play sports and do other active stuff, and sometimes i just chill in my house and watch tv shows all night

 **seobin11** : what about you?

**leef15** : i'm not that active. i usually stay at home

  
**seobin11** : i guess you're this sort of hermit/couch potato then

**leef15** : haha, very funny

**leef15** : and jokes on you,  
i like potatoes

**leef15** : whats your favourite number? sorry for the randomness of the question,, i just wanna know more about you

**leef15** : i'm weird, sorry

  
**seobin11** : nah, its okay

 **seobin11** : and i like 7. its a lucky number, and i consider myself as a lucky person

 **seobin11** : what's your relationship with your family?

**leef15** : i live with my mom and a couple other siblings :)

**leef15** : and although my mom can be such a bitch at times, i dont wanna disappoint her

  
**seobin11** : does she do bad things to you? i mean, i feel like she makes you feel bad

**leef15** : not really. she can be mean and strict at times,  
but i'm used to it

  
**seobin11** : you shouldn't be though

**leef15** : yeah, but i cant do anything about it

  
**seobin11** : at least you're eighteen, then maybe you'll be able to move out soon

**leef15** : _its not that simple_ |

**leef15** : _its_ |

**leef15** : yeah, maybe.

**leef15** : but what about you? do you get along with your family?

  
**seobin11** : my dad and i are on... speaking terms, but i haven't seen my mom in a long time

**leef15** : that sucks. i'm sorry

  
**seobin11** : don't be, i've gotten over it

 **seobin11** : she wasn't that good of a person anyways. my dad as well, but he's more tolerable than her

**leef15** : its like we both have fucked up moms

  
**seobin11** : lol, i know right?

 **seobin11** : we have that in common, so maybe we can get together...if you know what i mean ;)))

**leef15** : no. i cant like you

  
**seobin11** : why? are you one of those 'no strings attached' people? cause i'm kind of okay with that

**leef15** : its not like that

  
**seobin11** : then what is it?

**leef15** : i know we'll put  
ourselves in danger  
 _seen_


	22. 21

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : hey, are you up?

**leef15** : please tell me you're up

**leef15** : please please  
please please  
 _seen_

  
**seobin11** : wait, what's wrong?

 **seobin11** : are you okay?

**leef15** : tonight was absolutely horrible

**leef15** : i did something my mom didn't like, and she started screaming at me

**leef15** : she sent me into my room and almost took my phone, and now i don't think i'm allowed to leave until she's calmed down

**leef15** : which is totally fine

**leef15** : but the weather's  
utter shit rn

**leef15** : its raining a lot and storming. there's lightening as well

**leef15** : and i hate it.  
i hate it so much

  
**seobin11** : please, calm down

**leef15** : i'm trying to, but this kind of weather never goes well with me, and it makes me scared

  
**seobin11** : you're not going to get hurt, okay? trust me on this

 **seobin11** : don't be afraid. as long as we're still texting, you'll be fine

 **seobin11** : you have to be. i don't want anything bad happening to you

**leef15** : i'm trying so hard to remain relaxed, but i'm  
literally alone right now

**leef15** : i hate being alone  
during times like these

**leef15** : i really really  
really hate it

  
**seobin11** : i know this isn't the right moment, but i wish i was there with you right now, wherever you are

 **seobin11** : i'm not scared of storms, and i could hold you and make you know for sure that you aren't alone

 **seobin11** : but i can't do much, and i'm sorry

 **seobin11** : just try to take deep breaths, okay?

**leef15** : okay, i will

  
**seobin11** : are you doing so right now?

**leef15** : yeah

**leef15** : i feel a little better,  
but i still feel afraid

**_seobin11 has sent a voice recording !_ **   
**play?**   
** yes ** **| no**

《 _it really sucks that you're experiencing this. but hopefully, hearing my voice made you feel a bit better than before._  
 _since we don't know each other well enough yet to tell each other our phone numbers, would you like it if i sent a recording of me singing a song for you?_ 》

**leef15** : always the  
charmer, huh

**leef15** : but yes, i'd like that

  
**seobin11** : i'll sing you a personal favourite of mine

**leef15** : sure

***

**leef15** : i cant believe you sang me a song about you being a werewolf or something

**leef15** : i knew you  
were a furry

  
**seobin11** : no, thats not it at all

 **seobin11** : i just really like the song. its called 'wolf' by exo

**leef15** : never heard of it

  
**seobin11** : you're australian, right?

 **seobin11** : figures you dont know much about kpop

**leef15** : yeah, i'm not  
really into it

  
**seobin11** : well, you should. kpop is great :)

 **seobin11** : i can give you some song suggestions if you want

**leef15** : i'll give those songs a listen if you tell me your name

  
**seobin11** : changbin :)

**leef15** : y-you actually  
told me your name

  
**seobin11** : yeah. i feel like i can trust you with something like that

**leef15** : _don't trust me_ |

**leef15** : i can use that  
information against you

  
**seobin11** : you won't :)

 **seobin11** : you like me too much  
 _seen_


	23. 22

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : good morning  
changbin :3

**leef15** : changbin  
changbin changbin

**leef15** : i like how it  
sounds on my tongue

  
**seobin11** : are you actually saying my name right now?

**leef15** : yeah. i like your name

  
**seobin11** : so can you tell me yours?

**leef15** : i dont know

  
**seobin11** : you basically woke me up really early this saturday morning, and you don't even want to tell me your name

**leef15** : are you mad at me?

  
**seobin11** : nah, i'm just really disappointed

**leef15** : i'm sorry

  
**seobin11** : you don't trust me, right?

**leef15** : i do trust you

**leef15** : i just have too many things going on right now

**leef15** : i can't reveal too much

  
**seobin11** : okay  
 _seen_

**leef15** : please don't tell this to anyone else, but my name is felix. the few people on this app that i actually talk to only know me by 'lix', not felix

  
**seobin11** : felix sounds nice. i like it

 **seobin11** : i like felix ;)

**leef15** : shut up

  
**seobin11** : changbin likes felix uwuwuwuwuwu

**leef15** : thats sO grOSS  
oh my god

  
**seobin11** : changbin really likes felix. changbin thinks felix is cute and adorably weird. changbin wants felix to be very happy.

**leef15** : shut up

  
**seobin11** : and changbin also knows that felix really likes him as well

 **seobin11** : and changbin will like to keep felix really close to him for while  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : is felix blushing right now?  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : that basically confirms it. you're too cute

 **seobin11** : _i dont think i'll want to harm you_ |

**leef15** : you're making this hard

  
**seobin11** : making what hard? 🌚

**leef15** : ur disguting

  
**seobin11** : *you're

**leef15** : i'm never talking  
to you again

  
**seobin11** : yeah right

**leef15** : also, i have to go now

  
**seobin11** : why?

**leef15** : i'm going on some stupid date that i dont really  
want to go to

  
**seobin11** : then why don't you cancel?

**leef15** : it's complicated.


	24. 23

_**['🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**seobin11** : goodnight angel :)

**leef15** : creep

  
**seobin11** : so this is what i get for being a nice guy

 **seobin11** : smh

**leef15** : i'm not totally comfortable with pet names, and we're just friends

  
**seobin11** : i can call you 'angel' or 'babe' and have it be totally platonic. it's literally not a big deal

**leef15** : yeah, but

  
**seobin11** : but what?

**leef15** : nothing.

  
**seobin11** : i'm pretty sure it isn't 'nothing' though

**leef15** : just drop it

**leef15** : why'd you text me in the first place?

  
**seobin11** : can't i want to talk to you?

 **seobin11** : or are you starting to get bored of me

**leef15** : its not that

  
**seobin11** : you sound pissed

**leef15** : it's nothing, okay?

**leef15** : lets talk about  
something else. please.

  
**seobin11** : okay

 **seobin11** : well...what's the most random thought you can ever think of at this second

**leef15** : have you ever thought  
of killing someone?

  
**seobin11** : woah. okay

**leef15** : sorry. i'm being  
weird again.

  
**seobin11** : uhm...when i was younger, these ducks used to waddle at the pond close to my house

 **seobin11** : they annoyed me, since they used to be so loud, quacking every single second with their annoying ass voices

 **seobin11** : i never really liked them

**leef15** : you didn't find them cute?

  
**seobin11** : i found them creepy

 **seobin11** : so one day when i arrived home from school, one of them got really close to me. it was big and mean looking so i kicked it. it fell and got hurt, but that really felt satisfying, for some reason

 **seobin11** : prior to that moment i'd been feeling some pent up frustration due to how my parents were treating me, as well as my low grades at school

 **seobin11** : so it felt nice when i'd exerted all my anger at the duck. i felt better afterwards, even though i bet you think its weird

**leef15** : you basically used the animal as a punching bag

  
**seobin11** : you make it sound worse than it actually is

**leef15** : i really can't think of it as anything good, even though i know it wasn't really your fault

**leef15** : i can never hurt animals. i love them too much

  
**seobin11** : some animals are cute, i guess

 **seobin11** : but what about you? have you ever thought of killing someone?

**leef15** : kind of...

**leef15** : back in australia before i moved during fifth grade, there was this guy in my class then called bob

**leef15** : and i found him cute

  
**seobin11** : oh my god wtf 😂

 **seobin11** : you liked a bob lmaoo

**leef15** : shUT UP and let me continue

  
**seobin11** : aight

**leef15** : so i liked the guy or whatever, thought he was cute with his curly brown hair and green eyes even though he was a jerk a majority of the time

**leef15** : i already knew he was never going to be interested in me in that way, but that didn't stop me from accidentally calling him 'cute' during p.e.

**leef15** : and then when he heard it he looked so grossed out and yelled at me to stay away from him. people saw and, like every dumb kid that thought they were cool, they started to laugh at me. i already wasn't popular in school, so that was the cherry on top of the shitty cake

  
**seobin11** : that's horrible. if i was there i would have kicked them in the face

**leef15** : changbin, you can't kick something everytime you face problems

  
**seobin11** : yes i can, and i will

**leef15** : sigh

**leef15** : anyway, right then, i felt like killing bob. i was obviously angry at him, and he was a huge jerk. 

  
**seobin11** : but you didn't act on that urge

**leef15** : obviously not. but i really wanted to. he really made my life hell before i left australia.

  
**seobin11** : if you were 100% certain you'd never get caught, would you have done it? would you have killed him?

**leef15** : since i felt like he deserved it, yeah

**leef15** : sorry, this is getting weird

  
**seobin11** : its not

 **seobin11** : i like learning more about you and about your reactions to certain things

 **seobin11** : its kinda fun

**leef15** : you're such  
a weirdo lol

  
**seobin11** : thats what makes me much more interesting

 **seobin11** : also, if i angered you, would you kill me? or maybe choke me and tie me up and whip me?

**leef15** : okay wtf

**leef15** : this is getting terrifyingly kinky. are you on something?

  
**seobin11** : chill, i was just joking

**leef15** : thats a weird joke  
to be making 

**seobin11** : i'm weird

**leef15** : and you're a perv as well. don't forget that

**seobin11** : says the one who liked a bob

**leef15** : sHuSh

***

**a/n** : unexpect the expected to expect the unexpected expected that you unexpected to expect :)


	25. 24

**_hhjnx1_** **_(profile picture public)_**

  
_joined_ _: 2 weeks ago_

_ status _ _: 🔴online_

_bio discription_ _:_   
_will like to make some_   
_new friends on here!_

**_[ '🔴leef15' has requested for you to add them ! ]_ **   
**accept?**   
** yes ** **| no**

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : hi :)

  
**hhjnx1** : hey :)

 **hhjnx1** : what's up?

**leef15** : i'm good. you seemed nice so i just felt like talking to you. i'm glad you accepted the request, though

**hhjnx1** : i mean, why wouldn't i lol

**leef15** : it's just some people on the app only pay attention to you once they feel you can give them what they want

**leef15** : but i genuinely don't get that vibe from you though, so no need to worry

  
**hhjnx1** : that's good then

 **hhjnx1** : dont mind me, but i've just checked your profile just now

 **hhjnx1** : i saw you're like six feet? wow

 **hhjnx1** : i consider myself to be pretty tall, but now i guess not

**leef15** : lmao, you're the only one who actually believes that i'm 6'0"

**leef15** : other people think i look like a kid or something. they don't really take that part of me seriously

  
**hhjnx1** : well that isn't nice

 **hhjnx1** : i think it's pretty cool that you have that duality about you. we koreans call it 'having many sides', or maybe you've heard of that term already.

**leef15** : i've heard of it haha

  
**hhjnx1** : and you have freckles as well? that's also really cool

**leef15** : wow you're just complimenting me over everything

  
**hhjnx1** : you just seem really nice

 **hhjnx1** : i mean, most of the guys i've encountered only text me because of my looks and whatnot, and when i dont give them anymore pictures of my face they stop talking to me 💀💀

**leef15** : omg, that happens  
to me as well 🙈

  
**hhjnx1** : you aren't bad looking at all, so i'm not surprised. everyone here's a little bit shallow

**leef15** : are you?

  
**hhjnx1** : kind of lmao

 **hhjnx1** : but i try not to let that dictate my actions too much. everyone i meet always assumes i'm entitled or whatever because they think i'm too goodlooking and because i come from a well-off family

 **hhjnx1** : it sucks at times

**leef15** : i dont think you're entitled though

**leef15** : you've been nothing but nice to me from the moment we started texting (which was a couple mins ago), and you don't seem creepy or gross either

  
**hhjnx1** : thank you :)

**leef15** : you're welcome

**leef15** : also, how tall  
are you btw

  
**hhjnx1** : why do you wanna know huh? thats personal information

 **hhjnx1** : i'm just kidding. i'm around 5'10/5'11ish

**leef15** : cool. you're like one or two inches shorter than me

  
**hhjnx1** : imagine if we meet 💀

 **hhjnx1** : i'm used to looking down at people

**leef15** : same here :)

**leef15** : we'll probably compete to see who can stare down at the other person the longest 🗿

  
**hhjnx1** : i'm bad with eye contact, so i'm sure i'll lose

**leef15** : how will you know if you've never tried it? if we meet you'll be able to find out for sure

  
**hhjnx1** : maybe

 **hhjnx1** : maybe not

 **hhjnx1** : i have no idea

**leef15** : well it never hurts to try new things haha


	26. 25

as felix sat there inside the dark, medium-sized space known as his room, he stared at the phone in his hands, contemplating over and over again if he should text changbin.

lately, he'd been growing more and more dependant on the guy, coming to refer to him as some sort of friend even though they hadn't known each other for long and they'd only seen a few pictures of one another.

even the college student knew next to nothing about felix's _actual_ life, he still comforted the boy in more ways than one. it would be a lie if felix said changbin's words didn't make him happy at times, elevating his mood whenever he felt like he was feeling pressured. without the older boy knowing it, he frequently made the australian smile with his jokes, and his texts were usually enough to make his whole day.

felix had been staring at changbin's account for a while now, torn between texting the elder and not wanting to disrupt his time. changbin hadn't texted him for a few days now, and he knew whenever the older was offline he was busy with his job or school. that always saddened felix, and sometimes he wished he could experience what it was like to go to a public school once again, wished his mother wasn't so adamant to make him homeschooled.

his mother was always a very strict person, ridden with her unwavering beliefs and her annoying rules. that was what led him to rebel, and with the dating app, he could be able to choose who he wanted to talk to and meet, _finally_ able to have a say in his own decisions for once.

the door opened, and felix swiftly shifted his phone under his pillow, making himself appear as if he was asleep.

his skin didn't crawl or feel like he was being scrutinized, so felix knew the person at his door _wasn't_ minho. that instantly made him relieved.

"felix? are you awake?" a voice asked.

felix sighed and nodded, sitting up from his bed.

"mom says dinner is ready," the voice continued, and felix bit his lip.

"sure, i'll be downstairs in a second chenle," felix answered, finally staring at the boy a few feet away from him. with his bright pink curls and short stature, it was easy to think of chenle as any age _under_ seventeen. as well as his adorable looks, his possessed an innocent, childlike demeanor as well. out of everyone in the house, felix was probably the closest to him, as they both shared a lot in common.

"be sure to hurry," chenle smiled, even though he didn't look as excited as he'd tried to portray. _no one_ was excited about their family dinners anymore. "you wouldn't want mom to get mad."

felix nodded, knowing better than to do something reckless like choosing to skip out on dinner that evening. he just _couldn't_ do that. but on the bright side, at least he could text changbin later that night. he could only hope the older boy would be online at that time.

***

felix wanted to throw up. the arrangement of greens and fish on his plate made him want to gag, especially when the food was so horribly done. felix knew his mother could have gotten better food -- and one that was more _edible_ as well -- but she wanted to make this dinner special by cooking the food _herself_. and by the reactions of most of the people sat around the wide dinner table, they didn't look like they were huge fans of the food either. 

but no one could say anything, and that was a fact. their mother was seated with them, which meant they had to eat everything and compliment the food whenever she asked them what they thought about it. everyone knew she was a bad cook (which was why the house was visited by chefs ever so often), but like always, no one could say anything.

felix could feel the loaded gaze of minho following his every move as he gingerly at his food. it made him anxious, but he tried his best not to let it show because if he did, minho wouldn't hesitate to inform his mother about it. 

  
the older had many things he liked, such as his endless supply of hair dye and his affinity for purple soda, and taunting felix seemed to be a part of that list as well.

felix didn't know why minho disliked him so much, but he figured the guy was devious and unstable, so he made sure to stay out of his way as much as he could.

'dinner' went painfully slow, spent with ingesting disgusting food and making uncomfortable small talk with his mother. when dinner was finally over, felix didn't hesitate to race towards his room, firstly making sure his mother and minho were nowhere to be found before he did so.

as soon as he got inside his room he leaped on his soft bed, quickly grabbing his phone from under his pillow.

to his surprise -- and happiness -- there was already a new message from _heart you,_ and it came from none other than changbin himself.

 **seobin11** : hey, are you there?

 **seobin11** : don't mind me,, i just casually forgot to check if you were online again  
 _seen_

**leef15** : yeah, i'm here :)


	27. 26

_**[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message** _ **_! ]_ **

**seobin11** : hey, are you there?

  
**seobin11** : don't mind me,, i just casually forgot to check if you were online again  
 _seen_

**leef15** : yeah, i'm here :)

  
**seobin11** : heyyy, what's up

**leef15** : the sky 

**leef15** : i'm just kidding. i had to endure the worst dinner yet and i'm legit traumatized by it

  
**seobin11** : oh shit

 **seobin11** : what happened

**leef15** : same old, same old. the food sucked cause my mom can't cook, and my 'brother' doesn't like me

  
**seobin11** : woah 'brother'?

**leef15** : he's my *stepbrother, kinda

**leef15** : it's complicated

  
**seobin11** : but i'm willing to listen

**leef15** : it'll confuse you

**leef15** : i dont wanna  
worry you

  
**seobin11** : really, i mean it

 **seobin11** : i'm willing to listen

**leef15** : i dont want to talk  
about it with you over text >~<

  
**seobin11** : are you suggesting we meet up?

**leef15** : you'll have to be willing to go on a date with me for  
that to happen

  
**seobin11** : i'd like to go on a date with you

**leef15** : aaand i'd have to be interested in you first

  
**seobin11** : you like me

**leef15** : i dont like you like that

  
**seobin11** : you do

 **seobin11** : you like me a lot

**leef15** : i dont want to make things awkward

  
**seobin11** : i dont understand

 **seobin11** : i literally wont mind going on a date with you

 **seobin11** : you're cute, funny and charming as well

 **seobin11** : you're like an angel

**leef15** : i'm a devil grr 👹

  
**seobin11** : i see nothing but absolute cuteness

**leef15** : changbin, i  
cant like you

  
**seobin11** : what do you mean

**leef15** : i just

**leef15** : its nothing.  
forget about it

  
**seobin11** : you know, you're really being confusing right now

 **seobin11** : i really want to know what's up since i care about you a lot, but you keep pushing me away

**leef15** : i'm sorry.

**leef15** : but i cant say anything else. not now

  
**seobin11** : ok

**leef15** : please don't  
be mad at me

**seobin11** : ok

**leef15** : i'm really sorry. there's just some thing about me that won't allow me to form an actual relationship with someone

**leef15** : i hope you  
understand

**seobin11** : okay felix

**leef15** : can you stop  
saying 'okay'?

**seobin11** : then what else do you expect me to say??  
 _seen_

**leef15** : i don't know

**seobin11** : alright.

**seobin11** : i'll talk to you later.

**leef15** : okay.  
 _seen_


	28. 27

changbin frowned at his nearly empty shot glass, his black hood covering a majority of his face as he sat on one of the bartender bar stools that were closer to the corner. it was the perfect spot, due to its obscure lighting, and it allowed the raven haired male to safely observe the people at the bar without any interruptions.

the bar was located at one of the shadier parts of the city, full with a ton of illegal activities and more than its share of underaged attendants -- like himself. the security at this place was lenient, and since changbin tended to present himself as someone older age than his age, it didn't take much time for the bouncer to let him in.

the strong fermented taste of the alcohol burned as it travelled down changbin's throat after he downed his next shot, and he grimaced at the sensation. he'd always disliked drinks like these, but tonight he found himself _craving_ for something that would distract him and make him forget about how _angry_ he felt currently. his fingers feverishly curled around the smooth surface of the shot glass, and when the male bartender asked if he wanted another drink, he said yes.

the alcohol was doing its job at numbing him up, blocking out some of the fury that had circled his body with its iron grip, but _it just wasn't enough_. his irritation was still as _there_ , but changbin wanted to _get rid_ of it.

his heart began to thump within his ribcage when a tall, burly man sat a few inches away from him at another bar stool. he was doned in a professional attire, and in his fingers held a lit cigarette, its smoke wafting into the populated air. he was completely unaware of changbin's presence, calling for the bartender to pass him a few shots as he continued to smoke. when his free hand landed on the table, a set of keys and a phone fell out of it.

changbin continued to stare, but kept his gaze low and unsuspicious.

soon enough, the business man started to practically inhale his drinks and chat happily with the bartender guy, his keys long forgotten about.

quietly, changbin slithered off his stool. he passed by the distracted man, swiftly shoving the set of keys inside his hoodie pockets. when he was out of the bar, he ignored the way the cold wind stung his skin and continued to head down the dark and dingy road.

streetlights were basically nonexistent around here, flickering on and off whenever they wanted. changbin sucked in his lower lip between his two rows of teeth, mentally counting down the seconds until the man realized he'd stolen his keys.

_"stop right there!"_

it was now clear the man _wasn't_ one who got drunk and forgetful easily. changbin only walked faster, the man's loud footsteps thundering in his ears.

"you better fucking stop! what the fuck do you think you're doing with my keys?!"

changbin jammed his hand into the pocket that contained the keys, hooking his fingers around the hoop that connected them together. he forced his gaze downward when he finally stopped behind one of the abandoned houses that littered these kinds of places. he turned around, feeling the man's steely gaze on his body.

"give me my keys," the man spat, a noticeable warning tone etched in his voice. if changbin was any other person, he would've grown terrified at that very moment. "this is the _last time_ i'm going to say this."

changbin clenched his fist around the keys. "why don't you come and get them, then?"

the man didn't hesitate, and changbin didn't either. the feeling that sparked through changbin's veins the second his key-clad fist met with the man's cheekbone was _far_ more addictive than being numb. there wasn't a feeling that could excite changbin more than what he felt when he watched the man stagger on his feet, almost falling to the ground. except maybe one thing.

the man roared at changbin's actions, before advancing towards him at a pace that was nothing short of deadly. his right cheek was streaked with blood and his beady eyes were livid.

changbin didn't hesitate to run at the man either. the man's weight slowed him down, but changbin's height and athleticism allowed him the advantage of being able to knee him in his stomach at an alarming speed rate.

the man's eyes widened in shock and pain as he fell over, but changbin wasn't done yet.

he grabbed fistfuls of the man's short hair and yanked at the strands, releasing all of his pent-up frustrations about a certain male on the stranger. at the man's gasp of agony, changbin punched him in the face, making sure the keys in his hand had hit a good spot.

when the man cried out once again, changbin clamped his hands around his neck, before slamming the man's face over the dirty ground. he continued to repeat those actions, his head pulsating with an anger and agitation that needed to be expressed. red coated the ground by the time changbin was done and after he'd decided he'd heard enough of the guy's pleas and cries. he'd basically stopped himself from killing the guy, even though his whole being ached for him to show no mercy.

granting the man death would be too easy, and changbin somehow wanted to see the guy suffer a little while longer.

by now, most of his anger had diminished, but he was still unsatisfied. an unquenchable sort of _longing_ had planted itself within him, and it was one he couldn't get rid of that easily.

god, he hated this feeling, just as much as he hated having to clean up the blood he'd managed to get on himself tonight. luckily, it wasn't much.

 _god, felix. i hate you,_ changbin thought, glaring daggers at his victim's unconscious body. _this is all your fault_.


	29. 28

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : changbin, please

**leef15** : i'm sorry

**leef15** : i know you're  
online, so sto ignoring me

**leef15** : changbin  
 _seen_

  
**seobin11** : what do you want?

**leef15** : i want us  
to talk again

  
**seobin11** : i'm busy rn

**leef15** : busy with what

  
**seobin11** : ignoring you

**leef15** : wow, thats hilarious

  
**seobin11** : i know right :)

**leef15** : changbin, stop  
being like this

  
**seobin11** : stop being like what?

**leef15** : you know what you're doing. i already apologized for what i said, so can you stop being so pissed??

  
**seobin11** : i'm not pissed.

 **seobin11** : i'm hurt

 **seobin11** : i thought you could trust me. and yeah sure, i know i'm not the most affectionate person in the world, but i do care about you felix. but the way you acted that night really messed with my feelings

**leef15** : i'm sorry

  
**seobin11** : you know what i'd like more than an apology?

**leef15** : if its to meet up with you, i'm sorry, but i cant do it. not now

  
**seobin11** : ouch

**leef15** : i'm really sorry  
changbin. believe me

**leef15** : _i can't hurt_ |

  
**seobin11** : tell me something about you that i've never known before. the stranger it is the better

 **seobin11** : i wont freak out, i promise

**leef15** : why do you  
want to know?

  
**seobin11** : felix

**leef15** : fine!

**leef15** : lets see...

**leef15** : you promise  
you'll keep it a secret right?

  
**seobin11** : of course

**leef15** : my brother

**leef15** : he died because  
i killed him


	30. 2

**leef15** : you promise  
you'll keep it a secret right?

  
**seobin11** : of course

**leef15** : my brother

**leef15** : he died because  
i killed him  
 _seen_

  
**seobin11** : what?

**leef15** : i hate talking about it, but his death was my fault. if i hadn't hesitated, if i'd been more brave, he'd still be alive

  
**seobin11** : wait, how did he die?

**leef15** : burning house. 

**leef15** : i was thirteen at the time. i'd been forgetful. i liked playing with fire a bit too much, and forgot about the matches. then the house was in flames, and everything became a blur after that

  
**seobin11** : oh my god

**seobin11** : i'm sorry

**leef15** : all this was my fault. i'd been clumsy and idiotic as always

**seobin11** : were your parents around then?

**seobin11** : was your mom around?

**leef15** : they were out. i cant really say more about  
the details, sorry.

**seobin11** : god, i'm really sorry about that

**seobin11** : so, so sorry

**seobin11** : i really shouldn't have asked

**leef15** : i shouldn't have told you about this either

**leef15** : but i really wanted you to know that i do trust you

**leef15** : you can't say this to anyone else, even if we do  
end up meeting later on

**seobin11** : i wont. i promise  
 _seen_

**seobin11** : felix?

***

_**[ '🔴anon1520' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

**anon1520** : listen felix. you better get someone new soon or you're gonna be in trouble

**leef15** : you really think i don't already know that?

**leef15** : dont fucking  
text me again.

**anon1520** : i'd keep my mouth shut and just do as i was instructed if i were you

**leef15** : shut the hell up

**leef15** : you've ruined  
my mood enough.

**leef15** : i dont need  
you texting me as well

**anon1520** : you're on thin ice boy

**anon1520** : i'm older than you. show some respect

**anon1520** : or you'll get offed

**leef15** : i'm going to block you

**anon1520** : block me and i'm telling. i'll kill you instead  
 _seen_

**_[ '🔴leef15' has disconnected from the chat ! ]_ **

***

**_[ '🔴seobin11' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**seobin11** : felix?

**seobin11** : what's wrong? have you already gone to sleep?

**leef15** : no, i'm sorry

**seobin11** : you should probably go to sleep now. it's already late and you must be tired

**leef15** : no, please

**leef15** : continue  
talking to me

**seobin11** : something happened. what was it?

**leef15** : i just

**leef15** : i need your  
company right now

**leef15** : just talk about  
anything. distract me

  
**seobin11** : okay

 **seobin11** : so today was crazy. i woke up really late for my classes, managed to get some coffee spilled on my white shirt, and had to burrow one of my friends' too-small hoodie to cover the stain up. and then i managed to fall asleep half-way through an important test, so i pretty much failed tHat.

 **seobin11** : and then i forgot to bring my umbrella today, and then it rained as i rushed home since woojin had already taken his car with him. and then i got drenched. luckily my phone was in my bag and not my pocket

**leef15** : that sucks.

  
**seobin11** : yeah, and i got to my apartment only to see this beautiful boy apologize to me through text. and the frustrating part was that, even though he hurt my feelings, I still liked him. he was the highlight of this horrible day

**leef15** : i wonder who he is

  
**seobin11** : surprise surprise, it's my on again/off again boyfriend!

**leef15** : what?

  
**seobin11** : you're so dumb. i'm talking about y o u

**leef15** : but we  
aren't boyfriends

  
**seobin11** : it was a joke

**leef15** : that was a very bad joke. you're gonna get a penalty

  
**seobin11** : what is it then?

**leef15** : a selca!! it has to be cute, or else you're dead

  
**seobin11** : okay :)

**_seobin11 has just posted a picture !_ **

  
**seobin11** :

  
**seobin11** : how's that for you?

 **seobin11** : i bet you like it very much

**leef15** : pfft

**leef15** : can you send  
another one?

  
**seobin11** : you only said one, so nuh uh

**leef15** : you're mean :(

  
**seobin11** : hey, at least you have a new picture of me

 **seobin11** : can i get one of you as well?

**leef15** : no. you're like forty

  
**seobin11** : 😑

**leef15** : fine 😒

**_leef15 has just posted_ **   
**_a picture !_ **

**leef15** :

**leef15** : thats before  
i dyed my hair pink

**leef15** : enjoy the view as much as you can, because i dont think i'm gonna send anymore pictures of me after this

  
**seobin11** : you look great 😍

 **seobin11** : and you've got t i n y hands uwu

**leef15** : no i don't!

  
**seobin11** : yes you do

 **seobin11** : and you just got ten times cuter 😍

**leef15** : i'm not cute

  
**seobin11** : yeah, and i'm not changbin

**leef15** : shut up

  
**seobin11** : you're so cute, you need a boyfriend

**leef15** : yeah right

**leef15** : i'm the last person  
you'd want to date

**leef15** : trust me

  
**seobin11** : why?

**leef15** : you're just better off not being in a relationship with me

**leef15** : i'm unlovable

**seobin11** : i think that would be up for me to decide


	31. 30

_**[ '🔴hhjnx1' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**hhjnx1** : heyy haha

 **hhjnx1** : sorry if i interrupted you or anything

 **hhjnx1** : i've just been having trouble sleeping lately, and i wanted someone to talk to

**leef15** : no, its okay lol

**leef15** : i stay up late  
a lot anyway :P

  
**hhjnx1** : samee

**leef15** : so what do you  
wanna talk about?

  
**hhjnx1** : anything, really

 **hhjnx1** : except for school. its been stressing me out.

**leef15** : how?

  
**hhjnx1** : there's this group project thing i have to do with another guy in my class

 **hhjnx1** : and we decided to research about bullying and all that

 **hhjnx1** : the guy was actually interested in finding out about those missing guys in september

**leef15** : missing guys?

  
**hhjnx1** : it was talked about on the news. didn't you know about it?

**leef15** : i didn't.

  
**hhjnx1** : well, its not something i'd like to talk about either, so i decided we talk about bullying instead, and the effects it has on the people involved. that seems wayyy easier than the other topic

**leef15** : totally.

**leef15** : the missing guys one must be so creepy. its better you guys don't research about it

  
**hhjnx1** : yeah, you're right

 **hhjnx1** : anyway, there was this joke i made with the guy since he was always going on about me being 'addicted' to this app

**leef15** : well  
what's the joke?

  
**hhjnx1** : its dumb, but i told him i'd ask the people on here about their thoughts on bullying and if they've experienced it to get him off my back. none of us took it seriously

**leef15** : i bet you  
wanna ask me

  
**hhjnx1** : well if you've got opinions on it, then you can share

**leef15** : bullying sucks, and it ruins your life. there's a lot of pain that goes hand in hand with bullying, and it can make one feel worthless and depressed. when other people team up on this one person, it can break the victim's spirit and make them hateful of everyone else.

  
**hhjnx1** : that sounds a bit personal

 **hhjnx1** : i'm sorry, but have you experienced bullying? or did someone close to you experience it?

**leef15** : i had to research on bullying a while back  
because of school lmao

**leef15** : i'm just going  
off on what i remember

  
**hhjnx1** : oh, okay

 **hhjnx1** : and yeah, bullying does suck

 **hhjnx1** : and it can ruin someone's life

**leef15** : yeah. its something you can't forget that easily

**leef15** : and it can make you sad and lonely. makes you sick of everything

  
**hhjnx1** : okay i know i've asked this before, but are you sure you've never gone through bullying?

**leef15** : i haven't. only going off the stuff i read online

  
**hhjnx1** : okay. i'm sorry for being kinda nosey

**leef15** : nah, its fine.

**leef15** : i'm just glad  
i could help :)


	32. 31 tape 01

felix just _knew_ he shouldn't have done this tonight, but his whole being _itched_ to do it. he wanted to feel that same adrenaline rush that came whenever he struck the match, wanted to witness that same bright orange flame flickering over the end of whatever lucky stick he chose.

the surface of his irises glistened in excitement as he struck the first match hidden within the four walls of his dimly lit bedroom, transfixed with the way the vibrant flame swirled. almost translucent smoke wafted off from it and swam into the air, eventually disappearing into the darkness.

felix had always loved fire. he loved how brightly it shone, and thought the golden hue it often emitted was nothing short of eye-catching and magnificent. he admired how _powerful_ fire could be, and how it never ceased to destroy anything in its way. fire was _invinsible_.

he pouted when the flame died out, encasing the room in darkness once more. without wasting anymore seconds, he lit up the next match, watching as the flame grew bigger and brighter.

"felix!" someone called right then, distracting him. felix looked up, recognizing the voice immediately. it was his brother. "i suck at playing this game and my teammates are making fun of me. care to help? i want you to _crush them_."

"okay!" felix replied back, his mind racing at the prospect of playing video games tonight. his parents had gone out for while and he felt he needed something better to occupy himself with. "coming!"

as a young teen, recklessness was felix's biggest weakness. it would also end up being his downfall.

jeongin was all too eager to pass the controller to felix once he got inside his room, and being the supportive little brother he was, cheered felix on as the older started to battle with their online friends. he'd always supported him during everything, and stood by him even when he'd been ostracized in australia before they moved. felix appreciated jeongin a lot.

it was during their fourth round when felix felt it. the air had grown thicker, warmer, and his throat started to burn. all it took was jeongin coughing into his arm for him to realize what he'd done.

"the matches!" felix cried out, getting up to his feet in shock. jeongin stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"w-what?"

felix heartbeat pounded in his ears, and he barely registered the chills running up his spine as he ran over the wooden floors of jeongin's bedroom with his bare feet. as soon as he opened the door, the air became much more dense, and the smoke coming out of the halls clogged up his throat and made his eyes watery.

for a while, he could only stand there in shock, not believing that this was _actually_ happening. jeongin's hand grabbed his, and when felix looked at him, he could see he was _just_ as terrified as he was at that moment.

"we need to get out of here," felix told jeongin, leading the younger male out of the room. the smoke had grown considerably, and the insides of felix's room had been lit up in flames. he tore off his jacket, quickly passing it to jeongin in order to press it against his nose. "w-we need to leave _now_."

"h-how'd this happen, felix?" jeongin questioned, his face stricken with fear. "how did the fire start?"

felix couldn't answer. he was too afraid and too guilty to. all he knew at that moment was that he _needed_ to get him and his brother out of the house before it was too late.

a mass of orange and pale yellow sparked from felix's room, swimming through the halls and turning the floors a deep charcoal. the smoke was excrutiating, and it was at that moment that felix realized the true capacity of fire. it was something that didn't show any mercy.

"felix, we need to leave _now_!" jeongin cried out, "we need to get out through the back door!"

felix snapped out of his stupor, his legs feeling like jelly and his lungs fulled with poisonous air as he and jeongin ran out of the bedroom, the fire hot on their tail. the flames flicked wickedly, burning everything in its path and turning them into ashes. it'd only grown bigger and bigger, seeming to chase after the boys as if it had a mind of its own, as if it had an _intent_.

felix didn't know how a little flame could form this _monstrosity_ , but he didn't have the time or patience to think about it too much. he just needed to get out of the house with jeongin by his side before the fire caught up with them.

breathing was difficult by the time they got to the back door, and as jeongin coughed into his jacket, his skin dirtied with soot, felix realized with a paralyzing sort of terror that the door was locked.

"well?!" jeongin exclaimed.

felix turned the doorknob forcefully, trying to get the door to open. "it's locked! there's no key!"

" _what_?!"

by now their skin had grown ten times warmer, sweat building up on the surface and trickling down their bodies.

felix started slamming his palms over the surface of the door, hitting on the glass until his knuckles were bloody. jeongin had joined him, using all his body's weight to try and get the door to budge.

"we -- we need something solid to break through!" felix said, his eyes wide with apprehension. he was deathly afraid. in the few minutes they'd been there, half the house had become submerged in flames, and it was _all his fault_.

"i'm -- i'm gonna go get one of those trophies i have. it'll be hard enough to break through the glass," jeongin started, but felix was already shaking his head. "no felix, _listen_ to me. i'll be quick. i'll -- i'll grab it and come back as quick as i can. just continue to try and break open the door."

"there's fire _everywhere_!" felix shouted, "i can't let you leave."

"we'll _die_ if we don't get out anytime soon!" jeongin argued.

"then i'll get the trophy myself." felix replied, but jeongin didn't listen to him. he'd already turned around, heading back despite felix's pleas. "jeongin!"

felix slammed his body against the door with utmost force, and tears sprung out of his eyes at the pain that suffocated his shoulder at that second. he just couldn't understand _why_ the door wasn't budging and why it was even _locked_ in the first place.

felix slammed his body against the door yet again, almost tripping over his feet when the door flew open, cold air gripping unto his skin. he could hear the commotion that went on around him, as well as the recognizable sirens that belonged to the police and the ambulance vans.

he headed for the front of the house, shouting at the people camped around the building to go get his brother. the firemen had already broken into the livingroom, combating the flames however they could, but they were being too _slow_.

felix was frantic as he raced back to the back of the house, dragging a fireman with him as well, only for his heart to still when he saw the back door had been slammed shut.

"please, you can't go inside -- " the fireman instructed, but felix didn't heed his word.

tears lept out his eyes when he latched his hands over the doorknob, only to see that it was, once again, _locked_. he screamed his brother's name over and over again as tried his hardest to unlock the door, but jeongin never answered.

 _he never answered_.

***

  
**a/n** : thoughts?


	33. 32

_**[ '🔴anon1520' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**anon1520** : goodnight seobin11

**seobin11** : uhh, goodnight?

**seobin11** : i dont think i remember adding you as a friend?

  
**anon1520** : you've got a lot of friends, of course there's no possible way you can keep count of all of them

**seobin11** : ...right.

**seobin11** : anyway, do  
you need something?

  
**anon1520** : you know the user by the name of 'leef15', right?

**seobin11** : why are you  
asking me that?

  
**anon1520** : i just need you to say yes or no

**seobin11** : i dont know him

  
**anon1520** : you can lie all you want, thats not my problem

 **anon1520** : but i just want to warn you

 **anon1520** : leef15's just using you. he's always been an attention seeker and he's always looking for someone to complain about his 'problems' too. he doesn't care about anyone but himself

**seobin11** : how do you know this? are you close with him or something?

  
**anon1520** : more than you think

**seobin11** : i don't believe you

  
**anon1520** : i can tell it's hard to believe, but i'm telling the truth

 **anon1520** : i'm guessing you two have been talking for a while now

 **anon1520** : and thats impressive, considering he never stays with one person for too long

**seobin11** : what are you  
talking about?

  
**anon1520** : if he really cared about you, he wouldn't be keeping you at a distance

 **anon1520** : if he actually liked you, he'd let you know more about him. he'd make you go out with him

 **anon1520** : but he's just keeping you in one place, stagnant. he only needs you when he wants someone to cry to

**seobin11** : look, i dont know who you are, but you should probably stop talking now

  
**anon1520** : i'm only telling the truth

 **anon1520** : felix doesn't care about you. he's only using you and he'll hurt you in the end

**seobin11** : how do you  
know his name?

  
**anon1520** : we know each other

 **anon1520** : ask him about me, i'm sure he'll have some interesting things to say :)

**seobin11** : listen,  
i have to go now

  
**anon1520** : remember my words

 **anon1520** : goodnight :)


	34. 33

**_[ '🔴seobin11' has se_ ** **_ nt you _ ** **_a private message ! ]_ **

  
**seobin11** : felix, we need to talk

**leef15** : about what?

**leef15** : what are  
you talking about?

  
**seobin11** : some guy called 'anon1520' just texted me and told me to 'stay away from you'.

 **seobin11** : he said you both know each other

 **seobin11** : and that you're only using me.

 **seobin11** : he even knew your first name  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : felix, what's going on?  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : reply to my messages  
 _seen_

 **seobin11** : stop reading them and say something!  
 _seen_

**leef15** : there's nothing to say

  
**seobin11** : are you serious right now?

**leef15** : listen, changbin

**leef15** : you don't know  
anything. so it's better  
to just stay out of it all

**leef15** : i'm sorry

  
**seobin11** : stop being so stubborn

 **seobin11** : i'm willing to listen, i won't judge you. i told you you can trust me. did you already forget that?

 **seobin11** : there's nothing you can do that'll make me stay away from you

 **seobin11** : just tell me what happened, and how you actually know the guy. please

**leef15** : i can't tell you

  
**seobin11** : what?

**leef15** : not right  
now. not here.

**leef15** : but we can meet up. plan a designated spot for us to see each other. and then i'll tell you everything. i can't say anything here

  
**seobin11** : wait, you're actually agreeing to meeting me

**leef15** : yeah. you said you won't run away, so i hope you'll stay true to your word

  
**seobin11** : i will

***

**_['🔴jongiie55' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

  
**jongiie55** : hey lix! :)

 **jongiie55** : you know that meeting we were supposed to have next week monday?

 **jongiie55** : let's reschedule it to this friday, since i have a big mid term due on monday and i'll be busy by then :(

 **jongiie55** : hope you don't mind!

**leef15** : i don't, actually :)

**leef15** : thanks for informing  
me in advance

**leef15** : it makes things  
a lot easier

  
**jongiie55** : it sure does haha

**leef15** : i cant wait to meet  
you in person! i'm really excited

  
**jongiie55** : awe you're so cute

 **jongiie55** : but yeah, i'm excited to meet you too :)

***

_**[ '🔴heyhaechn' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**heyhaechn** : hey lix

 **heyhaechn** : about the meetup you suggested earlier

 **heyhaechn** : i dont think i can meet up with you anymore, i'm sorry

 **heyhaechn** : i've met someone recently, and school's been kicking my ass a lot. life's really hectic right now so i think i'm going to have to cancel

**leef15** : that's not quite  
fair, is it?

**leef15** : i mean, i rescheduled that whole day for you.  
i have a life too, you know?

**leef15** : but yet i still left  
out time for you

  
**heyhaechn** : hey, it isnt really my fault

**leef15** : you agreed  
to a deal, haechan

**leef15** : you cant just  
back out of it like that.  
stop being an asshole

  
**heyhaechn** : i'm not being an asshole, i'm just telling the truth!

 **heyhaechn** : is it so much of a crime that i dont want to meet you again? we don't even know each other that well!

**leef15** : that's the reason we're meeting up in the first place! i wanted to see you.

**leef15** : i was actually so excited to meet you on thursday. you've been nothing but nice to me and whenever we talked you always made me happy.

**leef15** : and now  
you're doing this to me

**leef15** : i'm not even asking for a relationship. i just  
want us to hang out

  
**heyhaechn** : okay, i'm sorry

 **heyhaechn** : fine, i'll see you on thursday. but i'm only doing this because you're my friend

 **heyhaechn** : i never meant to be rude or inconsiderate about anything

**leef15** : its fine

**leef15** : i'm just glad  
you agreed

***

**_[ '🔴hwaseong02' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

  
**hwaseong02** : hey, you okay?

 **hwaseong02** : you texted me a few minutes ago that you needed to talk to me about something?

**leef15** : well, yeah

**leef15** : actually, it's  
about us meeting up

**leef15** : instead of us going to that restaurant like we already planned, i was wondering if i could maybe meet you at your house instead?

**leef15** : its just that i'm not all that comfortable with being in public. i'm rather shy

**leef15** : and i know you're a pretty reserved guy as well

**leef15** : what do you say?

  
**hwaseong02** : i don't really know about that...

**leef15** : it'll be more comfortable and private, just for the two of us. i promise i'm not dangerous or anything. i just want to spend some quality time with you

**leef15** : and you want  
that too, right?

  
**hwaseong02** : i do

 **hwaseong02** : but this is the first time i'm going to be seeing you face to face

 **hwaseong02** : you cant blame me for being nervous about it

**leef15** : guess that's  
too bad, then

  
**hwaseong02** : what?

**leef15** : looks like i'm not  
going on that date anymore

  
**hwaseong02** : come on lix, don't do this

**leef15** : i always make sure i'm there whenever you need someone to talk to, and whenever you ranted about your shitty job to the draining classes you had to take in school, i always listened because i actually cared about you

**leef15** : i prioritized you above everything else

**leef15** : but i guess you were never willing to do the same for me in the first place

  
**hwaseong02** : you know i didnt mean it like that

**leef15** : of course you did

**leef15** : i thought you liked me

  
**hwaseong02** : i do like you. i'm just a little nervous

**leef15** : you dont  
have to be afraid

**leef15** : i just want us to have a nice date together

**leef15** : and i know college is tight right now, so it'll be easier on the both of us if we just have the date at your house. you'll also be in the place you're most familiar with

  
**hwaseong02** : i guess that's true

**leef15** : so are you  
saying yes?

  
**hwaseong02** : yeah...i guess

**leef15** : thanks for  
agreeing 😇

  
**hwaseong02** : stop being so cute

 **hwaseong02** : but, you're welcome :)

 **hwaseong02** : can't wait to see you


	35. 34

this was always the hardest part; the _taking_.

he always hated it when he had to do this, as it stood against his moral compass, and it just felt _wrong_.

but he had to.

he couldn't stop.

he _needed_ to do this.

getting his victim to give in was the easiest part of this whole evening. the guy trusted him too much, and let him in without much questions asked. he was innocent, yet unfortunately so.

they'd droven off to a location next to the beach. it was a beautiful, yet secretive spot.

wind caressed both their skins as the two males held hands, and for a moment _he_ let himself believe that all was well, that _this_ was real.

but it wasn't.

they'd kissed. _he_ wrapped his hand around his neck, twisting and digging his palms into the soft flesh. he was still has his victim slowly lost all consciousness, leaving him vulnerable to _him_.

the wind pelted harshly against _his_ back as he dragged the body into the car, before leaping into the driver's seat.

he knew he had to be fast. the male's life hadn't fully left him yet.

he couldn't afford to waste any time.

***

  
**a/n** : sorry for the lack of updates. life's been stressful lately :/


	36. 35

**_[ '🔴anon1520' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

  
**anon1520** : thought i wouldn't catch on?

**leef15** : this is none of your business, so stay out of it

**leef15** : you've got your responsibilities, and i've got mine

**leef15** : so go away

  
**anon1520** : she'll get mad, you know?

 **anon1520** : once she finds out about what you're really doing on here

**leef15** : i'm not doing  
anything out of the ordinary

**leef15** : stop texting me  
and leave me alone

  
**anon1520** : if you know what's best for you, you should stay away from that guy you're talking to

 **anon1520** : you two are better off not knowing each other  
 _seen_

 **anon1520** : i'm warning you felix

 **anon1520** : you've got instructions, stick to them

**leef15** : fuck off

**leef15** : stop texting me

**leef15** : its bad enough  
i have to see you everyday

  
**anon1520** : you won't be saying that when you finally get in trouble  
 _seen_


	37. 36

it was quiet in the public library -- way more than it should've been, and a certain pink haired male laughed, trying to diffuse the semi-awkward atmosphere.

"uhm -- " felix started, closing the small book in his hands. "this is kinda weird. we couldn't have picked a worse place to visit."

he couldn't believe that this was happening either. when he'd first suggested for him and changbin to meet up at this place, he'd half expected the older male to say no, or change his mind at the last second. he'd even suspected the guy to be a catfish at one point, but here he was, with the same face he had on the pictures he'd shared with him.

changbin blinked, as if he'd been previously distracted by something. from the minute they met in person, he'd never kept his eyes off felix for too long, almost as if he thought if he looked away for a second, the younger male would disappear.

"uh, yeah," he said.

felix laughed again, amused by how changbin was starting to blush. "...right. i can tell you're paying _so_ much attention to what i'm saying right now."

"of course i am," changbin replied, rolling up the sleeves of his navy blue hoodie. his gaze lingered on the younger's face. "it's just..."

"just what?"

"i just can't believe we're actually seeing each other face to face right now. can't believe you're _right there_." changbin explained. his fingers absentmindedly played with his hoodie's drawstrings, and he bit his lip. "you look even better in real life... and you're freakishly tall."

"see? i _was_ telling the truth after all," felix giggled. he playfully kicked changbin's ankles, smiling when the dark haired male only glared at him in response. "i've got long legs."

"i can see that," changbin remarked. "but seriously... we actually _met_. i'm so happy right now. really."

"i'm happy as well." and felix was telling the truth. this was the most he'd smiled and laughed in a long time, and it was all because of the shorter male seated across from him. he just couldn't contain his excitement, even if he knew he couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer. he just wanted to preserve that euphoric feeling for a while. "really happy."

changbin smiled at this, and his smile grew even more when felix proceeded to hide his face behind the book in his hands. "gosh, why are you so cute?"

"i'm not cute," felix said. "i'm eighteen. i'm basically an adult."

"you still look twelve though."

felix kicked the older's leg under the table, nose scrunched in pure delight when changbin let out a sound of discomfort.

" _yes_ , i got you," he squealed.

"you're too cute, so i'm gonna let that slide," changbin responded whilst adjusting the baseball cap on his head. he leaned in, closing in the space between him and felix by a couple centimeters. "so..."

" _sooo_..."

changbin raised an eyebrow. he fondly smiled when the younger boy laughed again. "so...what were you planning on telling me, big guy?"

instantly, felix's smile dropped, and his countenance changed. changbin picked up on it, and as a result quickly added,

"you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to. we can just go out together and call it a day."

but felix only shook his head. "i'll...i'll tell you what you need to know. you just have to believe what i say." he met changbin's eyes. "the only thing is that we have to talk about it somewhere else. ...preferably your place?"

it was clear that changbin was curious -- and understandably so -- but he nodded along either way. "sure... i guess."

felix tried to conceal his anxiety by grinning. "okay. thanks."

***

changbin's house was nothing short of comfortable and homey, and it eased off some of the nerves that had rooted themselves inside felix's chest. 

when the older male had closed the door, he turned around to face the taller. "do you want anything? i _think_ i did some last-minute shopping yesterday."

"you think?" felix chuckled. he heartily laughed when the raven haired male just shrugged. "nah, it's fine. i'm good." he walked up to the small couch in front of him and sat down on it. "i just need to get this over with."

  
changbin didn't hesitate to take the seat next to the pink haired boy, making sure to put a little bit of distance between them in case he wasn't all that comfortable with him yet.

"okay. i think i'll need you to lean on the couch a little bit," felix instructed. he witnessed the other's raised brows, and proceeded to add, "just -- trust me. i won't hurt you."

"...okay." changbin nodded. he made himself comfortable on the couch, even though his mind raced with different possibilities of what the taller boy might want to do to him. he wasn't scared, no, he was just _curious_. he knew he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself if need be, but he honestly didn't think felix was capable of doing something harmful to him. the boy looked too _pure_ for that.

"are you relaxed?" felix questioned. he looked pretty nervous.

changbin nodded. "yeah, i guess."

without warning, the taller suddenly latched his palm around changbin's neck, which clearly alarmed the older.

" _stop_ ," felix commanded, halting him. "relax. see what i'm doing."

changbin, still alert, did as felix had instructed because he discovered the younger wasn't _actually_ choking him. instead, he felt like most of the tension in his body had left him behind, and felix's touched burnt and cooled the skin of his neck at the same time. he watched with wide eyes as something that appeared to be a mass of grey smoke escaped the younger's fingertips, swirling around his neck.

he was completely and utterly speechless, and his eyes felt more and more heavy.

as soon as felix pulled his hand away, changbin felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"...what..." changbin struggled to speak.

"i'm sorry if any of that hurt you. it hadn't been my intention," felix replied, looking away. all he felt was guilt as changbin stared at him with a flabbergasted expression.

"i wasn't hurt. i just... what the _hell_ did you just do to me?" changbin asked, breathless.

felix chewed on his upper lip. "i took a bit of your consciousness."

" _what_?"

"you wanted to know the truth, and i'm telling it to you. i take people's consciousness, make them susceptible to me and use them to my gain. _this_ ," felix raised his hand, and changbin spotted those smoke-like things leaving the younger's open palm, "is how i do so."

changbin's eyes never left felix's hand. "h-how?"

"it's a long story."

"and i've got time."


	38. 37

_( earlier in the morning that same day )_

** hyunjin **

  
**hyunjin** : okay why tf are we up so late

**seungmin** : *up so early

  
**hyunjin** : same difference :/

**seungmin** : jin, you're the one who suggested that we text each other first, remember?

**seungmin** : you want to talk to me because you couldn't sleep

  
**hyunjin** : oh, yeah

 **hyunjin** : but seriously, i cany sleep

**seungmin** : *cant

  
**hyunjin** : *can't

 **hyunjin** : :)

**seungmin** : wow, okay. i  
see how it is

  
**hyunjin** : :))))

**seungmin** : 😒

  
**hyunjin** : min, what are you doing right now?

**seungmin** : first of all, i'm  
texting you

**seungmin** : second of all, i'm researching something

  
**hyunjin** : oh, dont tell me you're searching more on that bullying stuff

 **hyunjin** : we've already gotten a lot of information on the topic already

**seungmin** : well, i cant  
sleep as well

**seungmin** : and when i  
cant sleep i search about  
a lot of weird stuff

  
**hyunjin** : that's cute

**seungmin** : smh

**seungmin** : save that for the unfortunate souls you'll end up texting at that dating app

  
**hyunjin** : oh, we both know anyone who ends up chatting with me is very lucky

**seungmin** : yeah right

  
**hyunjin** : hey, i took this selfie earlier tonight. how do i look?

 **hyunjin** :

  
_seen_

**hyunjin** : seungmin?

**seungmin** : oh my god

  
**hyunjin** : i know. i'm amazingly attractive, right?

**seungmin** : what are you talking about? i just saw an article about a bullying case that occurred about four years ago.

  
**hyunjin** : okay...?

**seungmin** : but, its really  
fucking weird

  
**hyunjin** : how is it weird

**seungmin** : hold on, i'm gonna click on the link

  
**hyunjin** : wait, does the website look sketchy?

**seungmin** : kinda. its just a weirdass blog post, but the article is written like a news report

  
**hyunjin** : dont read it

**seungmin** : why?

  
**hyunjin** : there are a lot of weird sites on the internet. you dont wanna get some nasty virus into your laptop  
 _seen_

 **hyunjin** : seungmin, stop.

**seungmin** : okay, this gets  
even weirder

  
**hyunjin** : i dont wanna hear it

**seungmin** : too bad, i'm gonna tell you anyways

  
**hyunjin** : stop

**seungmin** : apparently some guy got bullied in this specific middle school. like a lot, i'm guessing.

**seungmin** : there was this group of guys that used to bother him a lot. they even beat him up as well

  
**hyunjin** : seungmin, i dont want to hear it.

**seungmin** : but this gets even stranger

**seungmin** : the guy got picked on so much he always came to classes with bruises on his body. at least, thats what one of his old classmates said. then, one day those guys dragged him into the bathroom one free afternoon period, and then no one saw him again.

  
**hyunjin** : are you kidding?

**seungmin** : no. it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. at first, no one questioned his disappearance because he was known to miss school a lot, but then people started to speculate. even his parents didn't know where he went off to, and it wasn't too long after that that they left korea altogether.

  
**hyunjin** : didn't those bullies know where he went?

**seungmin** : thats what i was thinking, until i read that approximately two weeks after his disappearance, they were all found dead. one after the other.

  
**hyunjin** : what the fuck

**seungmin** : no one knows specifically what took place between them and the victim, or what had killed those guys, but people started avoiding the male's bathrooms altogether. the story became one of those corny scary tales that warn you of a bathroom ghost or something.

**seungmin** : no one could find the boys' murderer as well.

  
**hyunjin** : okay, stop reading. i dont want to hear anymore. stop.

 **hyunjin** : i hate scary stories

**seungmin** : i'm pretty sure this is real

**seungmin** : they even have a picture of the guy

  
**hyunjin** : well i shall be yeeting out of this conversation then

**seungmin** : apparently his name is 'lee felix'

**seungmin** : here he is.

**seungmin** : *old pic of felix* 

  
_seen_

**hyunjin** : holy shit, this is getting creepier

 **hyunjin** : i'm going to sleep

**seungmin** : this article is super weird, so i'm gonna stay up looking for more info

  
**hyunjin** : do you wanna die? i bet you wanna

**seungmin** : dont be ridiculous

  
**hyunjin** : seungmin, listen to yourself. you just said you'd search more about some guy that apparently disappeared after he got bullied 4 years ago, only for his bullies to disappear 2 weeks later

 **hyunjin** : what if he haunts you or some shit

**seungmin** : haha, very funny

  
**hyunjin** : i'm not kidding seungmin

 **hyunjin** : this whole thing is giving me chills, and i dont want to talk about it anymore

**seungmin** : i'm just  
reading about it, thats it

  
**hyunjin** : yeah well, it was nice knowing you

**seungmin** : seriously?

  
**hyunjin** : i dont joke with shit like this, so goodbye 👋

 **hyunjin** : hope you'll still make it out alive

**seungmin** : oh wow. thanks a bunch hyunjin. i really appreciate the encouragement :)  
 _seen_


	39. 38 tape 02

felix felt like he was drowning. his head felt weightless, and his body felt like it had been submerged within chaotic waves. he couldn't _see_ anything, glassy bubbles blocking his airways, and no matter how hard he tried to reach out, he kept on sinking deeper and deeper into the endless void of the ocean.

or so he'd thought.

with a sharp inhale of breath, he could finally breath again. the sudden intake of oxygen that made its way into his lungs was both satisfying and painful at the same time. his eyes struggled to open, the damp strands of hair clinging to his scalp. his skin felt raw with bruises and as cold as ice, and everywhere _itched_.

as his cracked lips parted to get some more air into his starved lungs, his eyes darted all over his dingy surroundings, wanting to figure out his bearings of wherever he could've ended up.

the asphalt road felt like jagged rocks digging into his injured back, but felix couldn't move. he was _afraid_.

his palms hurt as he used them to wipe off the drops of rain that had settled on his eyelashes, and he grimaced at the stinging sensation that his actions had cost him.

his dirtied school clothes barely did anything to protect him from the bitter cold, only sticking to his skin due to the harsh rainfall.

felix had to get out of here. he tried to rotate his feet, only to see that he wasn't even wearing shoes in the first place.

_where was he? and how did he get here?_

felix tried to get up to his feet, but his body heavily protested against it. he only ended up falling back to the ground. sharp pain clung to his senses at the action, and warm tears sprung behind his eyes.

they finally rolled down cheeks, mingling with the rampant drizzle of the rain when his eyes fell on the mangled lump of metal in the distance. it barely looked like anything at this point, but felix could guess that it had been a vehicle before it'd met its untimely destruction.

the broken headlights suddenly flickered on, casting its yellowish light over felix's startled face. his eyes shut at the vibrancy of the car's lights, and he looked away.

his eyes fell on his hands, which looked more horrifying than he would've thought. his fingers were heavily bruised, with dried blood caking the divots of his joints. then, the memories started to roll in.

heavy sobs racked their way up his throat as he tried his hardest to clean off all the blood, all to no avail. his tears weren't allowing him to see properly, but he couldn't stop them from leaving his eyes.

the sound of crunched pebbles entered his ears at that moment, and his head jerked up in panic.

the destroyed car's headlights reflected off the silhouette of someone, and alarm invaded all of felix's senses. he started crawling away.

the person's steps grew quicker, and despite the heavy rainfall felix could still hear his thundering heartbeat. god, he didn't want to die.

he almost cried out in frustration when his body exhaustedly sank to the ground, and he stilled as the figure in front of him stopped.

"hey, look at me."

felix was stunned by the youthful female voice that he heard, but his fright prevented him from doing as the person asked.

"don't be afraid. i'm here for you."

the person stepped even closer, forcing felix to look up for once.

a young lady doned in a simple white blouse and a plaited skirt greeted his vision. on top her bone straight dark hair was a black barrette, and her rosy lips lifted into a smile. in her right hand held a transparent umbrella which didn't let the rain get to her.

"you're lee felix, right?" at felix's shocked expression, she chuckled.

"you must be wondering how i know your name. it has it on your school shirt." she pointed at his shirt, but felix was too out of it to feel embarrassed about her statement.

he pushed himself back when she knelt down, extending her hand to him.

"i'm not going to hurt you, felix. i want to _help_ you," she started, her bright smile not leaving her face. "take my head please."

felix had never seen this lady before, and he didn't even have an idea of how he got here. he didn't even know _where_ this place was located.

the rain contined to pelt down on him, and goosebumps rose along his skin.

"come on," the woman chided, "you can trust me. i'll get you help. i'll make you _safe_."

 _who are you?_ felix wanted to ask, but was as if his voice had left him. his lips were impossibly dry, and his throat felt sore.

when felix's palm finally met hers, the lady's smile grew warmer and more comforting, which was all felix had needed right now. he'd spent most of his time here feeling unwanted and ignored, but at that point in time, he felt like he was _needed_ for once.

the woman brought him to his feet, using her umbrella to shield them both from the rain.

"where...where are we going?" felix ended up asking. as expected, his voice was hoarse from all the screaming he'd done these past hours, but luckily, the woman had heard him.

she looked at him, her raven locks swirling in the wind, tickling her lovely face. her dark brown eyes held an uncanny glint in them.

she intertwined their hands.

" _home_."

***

**a/n** : thoughts so far?


	40. 39

_¡trigger warning!_

***

  
changbin couldn't believe it. but yet there it was, irrevocably _real._ it would've been easy for him to dismiss all that felix had showed him that evening, to cast all his words aside and just focus on the beauty of the younger, but _something_ in him prevented him from doing so, which was strange since he was a realist in every sense of the word. but that night, he hung on to felix's every word, taking in the taller's stories about how he became what he _was_ , and what exactly he _did_.

changbin didn't know what had taken over him that night, but all he knew was that he _believed_ what felix had told him, pushing away all the doubts that clouded his mind. when the pink haired male spoke to him, it was like he was in a mantra of sorts, and nothing else in the world made sense _but_ his words.

the dark clouds were dense with incoming rainfall, coating the skies a dreary shade of grey. freezing drips of rain made their way down changbin's clothed body, but the student didn't even react in the slightest.

his fingers clasped against the rusting metal handles of the swing, the cold surface seeping into every pore of his skin. but yet again, he ignored the feeling.

his eyes surveyed every nook and cranny of the local playground in was in, studying the group of kids playing around by the sandpit. there were three of them, and they were doned in their large raincoats, squealing and jumping around, their hands intertwined.

changbin continued to sit on his side of the swing, motionless until the kids started to disperse.

 _kinda need one. preferably small. young_.

to changbin's luck, two of the taller boys had left, leaving the remaining one. the child was small, with short brown hair and rosy cheeks. he'd pulled his yellow raincoat's hood over his head, seeming to be waiting for someone. his parents, perhaps.

changbin stood up and clasped his hands together. "hey, kid!"

in an instant, the kid turned his head around, and his large round eyes met changbin's own. the college student smiled, making his expression as friendly and as harmless as possible.

"hi..." the little boy whispered. despite changbin's welcoming demeanor, he still looked a bit tense.

"you shouldn't be in the rain all alone like this. aren't your parents going to pick you up?" changbin asked him. he looked around the area, trying to appear as if he was looking for the boy's parents when in fact he was making sure that no one was in fact around.

"uhm, my dad is going to come pick me up," the boy replied.

"well," changbin grinned, "you should probably go somewhere that has more shade. there's a pastry shop nearby, one that will get rid of all the chills. i can take you to it. you're probably feeling really cold."

for a second there, the boy looked hesitant, but changbin didn't let his calm facade falter.

"it's getting pretty dark out here. when did you say your dad was coming for you?"

the kid's eyebrows knitted. "around...seven, i think?"

" _woah_ , that's a little bit too late. a little kid like you shouldn't be alone at this time," changbin replied. "here, how 'bout we work it out like this. you follow me to that pastry shop, and i'll call your dad to come you. i'll also get you a treat if you're hungry."

the little boy paused, and for a second there was nothing other than the light drizzle of rain. but finally, he slowly nodded.

 _i don't know if you'd be able to do this, but it'll be really nice if you did_.

changbin held the boy's hand as they crossed the road together, glad that the child had now trusted him.

they kept on walking as they crossed a couple unoccupied buildings with paint peeling off their walls, and that was when the raven haired male sprung into action.

 _i just -- it's something that always takes a toll on me. makes me feel kinda regretful_.

the boy could only let out a shriek as changbin shut his hand around his mouth, muffling out his screams. the student was quick, putting the boy in a choke-hold that made him unconscious after a couple of seconds.

_you get that, right?_

then, he quickly carried the unresponsive body into his car that had been parked near the area, before getting in himself and driving off.

_i hate having a conscience._

too bad changbin had lost his a long time ago.


	41. 40

_**[ '🔴jungw00' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**jungw00** : hey changbin

 **jungw00** : how have you been lately? sorry we haven't talked in a while. been quite busy with classes lately

**seobin11** : nah man, its alright

**seobin11** : but i've missed  
talking to you

**seobin11** : ever since that whole awkward first date 'thing' that we had, we havent really chatted like we'd done before

  
**jungw00** : i promise you its because of school, and not because of that nightmare date

 **jungw00** : no offence

**seobin11** : none taken haha

**seobin11** : but seriously

**seobin11** : i miss you a lot

**seobin11** : maybe we can hang out again, like old times. but without that whole 'date' thing

  
**jungw00** : that sounds like a pretty good idea. i think i'll have time sometime this week...?

**seobin11** : sounds good to me. i have a new friend that'll be glad to meet you as well :)

***

_**[ '🔴jenoo' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**jenoo** : okay you've got to stop doing this

**leef15** : stop doing what?

  
**jenoo** : you keep asking us to meet up even when i stated several times that i'm not that comfortable with the idea yet

**leef15** : you're the one that first brought it up in the first place

  
**jenoo** : yeah, but i changed my mind

 **jenoo** : so please stop harassing me.

**leef15** : i'm not harassing you.  
get your facts straight

  
**jenoo** : stop pretending to be innocent. you keep pressuring me into doing what i don't want to do, and then cuss me out when i dont agree

 **jenoo** : honestly, i'm this close to blocking you

**leef15** : you won't do that

  
**jenoo** : how the hell are you so sure?

**leef15** : what kind of shirt are  
you wearing right now while texting me?

**leef15** : oh wait, you aren't even wearing a shirt. you're wearing a white hoodie with a skull design on it

  
**jenoo** : what the fuck

 **jenoo** : how the heck did you know that

 **jenoo** : something's definitely wrong with you

**leef15** : you didn't seem to think that about me when you spammed me with different messages once i added you about how hot you thought i was and how you'd do anything for me

**leef15** : you wanted me

**leef15** : i have the  
screenshots :)

  
**jenoo** : i'm going to block you.

**leef15** : moderately large building. white roof, double doors. nicely trimmed lawn with a generous backyard. definitely belongs to a family of three with a decent amount of money

**leef15** : does that  
description ring a bell?

  
**jenoo** : oh my god

 **jenoo** : who the fuck are you

**leef15** : you see, the only way you'll stay safe is if you agree to meet me. just one little date. i know you wanna  
 _seen_

**leef15** : you can spoil me all you want with your money. the more the better. i'll make sure you won't get hurt ;)

  
**jenoo** : i'll get rid of you

 **jenoo** : i'll report you

**leef15** : you couldn't  
even if you tried  
 _seen_

***

**_[ '🔴hwall115' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

  
**hwall115** : hey

 **hwall115** : you wanted to talk to me about us meeting up?

**leef15** : yep!

**leef15** : how about us  
meeting this sunday?

  
**hwall115** : isn't that a bit too early?

**leef15** : yeah, probably.

**leef15** : but i'm just really  
excited to meet you

  
**hwall115** : you sound a bit too excited

**leef15** : i tend to come across as easily excitable at times lmao

  
**hwall115** : right

**leef15** : but, you're  
agreeing, right?

  
**hwall115** : yeah, ok

 **hwall115** : better not be a catfish

**leef15** : why would i be?  
 _seen_

***

**a/n** : wow this chapter was horrible, but at least there were some great pictures in it amirite

(i'm think this book is gonna have more chapters than text msg, but i'm not that sure yet)

also, mamamoo's gleam is a bop even though the entire mv is a cf


	42. 41

_**[ '🔴sung14' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

  
**sung14** : uhm, hi :)

 **sung14** : this is awkward

 **sung14** : i'm kinda new at this online dating thing haha

**leemin25** : so you want  
to chat?

  
**sung14** : uhh, yes

**leemin25** : geez, no need  
to put 'uh' in every sentence  
oh my god

  
**sung14** : uh i'm sorry

 **sung14** : shit.

**leemin25** : i can tell you must  
be great at parties :)

  
**sung14** : yeah, the ones i'm never invited to

**leemin25** : did you just diss yourself?

  
**sung14** : uh, its a self-coping mechanism, i think

 **sung14** : helps me deal with my crippling self-esteem lmao

**leemin25** : ah, i see

**leemin25** : thats cute

  
**sung14** : you're the first guy that's ever called me cute ^-^

**leemin25** : seriously?

**leemin25** : i cant believe that

**leemin25** : your pf pic  
is very cute

  
**sung14** : that aint me

 **sung14** : thats a picture of my pet squirrel

 **sung14** : his name is henry the second :3

**leemin25** : as if you expect  
me to believe that

  
**sung14** : i never asked you to

**leemin25** : we've only been talking for a about five mins, but you're probably one of the most 'unique' people i've ever chatted with so far on this app

  
**sung14** : more unique than those nude thirsty perverts?

**leemin25** : thats a reach lmao

  
**sung14** : dang it.

**leemin25** : you're weird

**leemin25** : but i like that

**leemin25** : _i like that a lot_ |

**leemin25** : _i lik_ |

**leemin25** : tell me sung14

**leemin25** : whats your  
favourite colour?

  
**sung14** : why do you ask?

 **sung14** : are you one of those weirdos who judge people based on what colours they like and what day they're born?

**leemin25** : nah i aint  
about that life

**leemin25** : i'm just curious

  
**sung14** : i like red

**leemin25** : good choice.

  
**sung14** : what about you

**leemin25** : green

  
**sung14** : blocked, reported, my mom's calling yours

**leemin25** : woah okay

  
**sung14** : green is an ugly colour

**leemin25** : green's cute,  
just like you

  
**sung14** : i'm not cute

**leemin25** : yeah, and i'm  
hitler's long lost cousin

  
**sung14** : *gAsp* you are???

 **sung14** : i think i can see the resemblance

**leemin25** : brat

  
**sung14** : excuse you, last time i checked i was sung14

**leemin25** : nah, brat  
sounds much better

**leemin25** : why don't you invite me over so i can correct you

  
**sung14** : nah i'm good thanks

 **sung14** : you may be very goodlooking but you're still a stranger. #strangerdanger

**leemin25** : wow

**leemin25** : you're very strange

  
**sung14** : its my charm 😏

**leemin25** : and my charm is making others fall for me

**leemin25** : like you soon will

  
**sung14** : hAh, ok  
 _seen_


	43. 42

if there was something that changbin hated most in the world, it would have been _waiting_. he never liked waiting for things, as the anxiety that followed after that action was always unbearable. it also irked him to no end.

but here he was, leaning against his front porch as the skies dimmed over his head. he wrapped his arms half-heartedly around his torso, his scanning his nearly empty neighbourhood for the boy who made him feel emotions other than numbness.

"god, i thought you'd never show up," changbin spoke once his eyes fell on felix's hooded form, a smile growing over his features when the taller gifted him with a mischievous smirk. "what took you so long?"

"i wonder that as well. not that i have an overwhelmingly overprotective mother that'll kill me if she discovered i snuck out of the house at this time of night or anything," felix sarcastically replied. he pulled down the dark hoodie over his head, revealing a similarly dark beanie.

he pouted when changbin walked up to him and pinched his rosy cheeks.

"hey, no need to be so _sarcastic_ ," changbin muttered, eyes running over the contours of felix's face. now that he was close, he was able to witness the younger's adorable freckles, and his brows knitted at how pale he looked.

"what?" felix asked, his dark brown eyes staring intently at the older. that was one of the strangest things about him, changbin thought. while the taller male often laughed and joked a lot, his eyes were always stern and cold. it was like they were _dead_.

"why are you so pale?" changbin found himself questioning. he knew he was breaking his promise by asking felix another one of his personal questions, but he just couldn't help himself. everything that had happened thus far between them, changbin'd tried to understand, but sometimes he found himself slipping up.

felix's smile fell, and he shrugged. "oh, you know, i had to walk. really takes up my already depleted energy."

"as if you expect me to believe that."

"look," felix fixed changbin with a hard stare. "you already know i'm not human anymore. what else do you want?"

"i still want to know more about you, _other_ than that you aren't human and you need new bodies to survive."

felix's frown deepened, and his jaw tensed. "you should really keep your voice down. if you wanna hear anything new, then let's go inside at least. i'm not comfortable being out here in the open."

changbin bit his lip. "right. okay."

but when they entered, they didn't really touch on the subject matter any longer. at least, felix _made_ sure they didn't, in that sweet distracting way of his that always annoyed changbin yet made him crave more at the same time.

they spent the time watching a movie like most people did, only that they _weren't_ like most people. in the midst of watching the film and feasting on a couple snacks like the food lovers they both were, felix had managed to snuggle next to changbin, laying his head on the shorter's chest while laughing at something funny that happened on the tv.

changbin could only stare at him, because he liked _this_. he liked this _a lot_. loved the feeling felix gave him, as it'd never been like anyone else's.

he curled a bit of felix's faded pink hair around his finger, before placing it behind the shell of his ear. a faint red splattered over the younger's pale freckled skin.

changbin's thumb smoothed over his cheek. "how are you so adorable when you're so tall? you're like a big baby."

"i take offense to that," felix replied. "and, i only got like this after i turned. and the pale skin as well."

"so are you like a... vampire, or something?"

felix laughed, but shook his head. "nope. but it would've been dope if i was."

"then... what _are_ you exactly? i mean, i won't judge. i've seen weirder stuff in my lifetime," changbin explained, not liking how felix's body stiffened underneath his hold.

felix didn't verbally reply. instead, he leaned in and planted his lips on top of changbin's, which _definitely_ caught the older male off-guard. but he didn't pull away, even when he knew the younger was just doing this to get his mind off from what he asked.

their kiss barely lasted seconds, yet it had been successful in driving changbin's focus off the main goal, which had been to acquire more information about felix. it always went about this way. whenever the younger did something like _this_ , it was easy for the male to get wrapped around his dainty little finger.

"you know what they say," felix began, poking changbin's cheek. "curiosity kills the cat."


	44. 43

**_incoming call from 'jisung👀'_ **   
**accept?**   
**yes** **| no**

_"what's up ji?"_

_**"i'm really freaking bored, seungmin."** _

_"really? why? you can just go to sleep or something."_

**_"well, you see, i can't."_ **

**_"i don't feel so good."_ **

**_"i feel torn over something..."_ **

_"well, what is it?"_

**_"promise me you won't laugh."_ **

_"why would i?"_

**_"cause you're seungmin, my 'dearest' cousin."_ **

_"fair point."_

_"but seriously, what is it you feel so torn over?"_

_"wait -- are you doing drugs?"_

**_"uhh, no."_ **

**_"but i am doing something new."_ **

_"what is it?"_

**_"i...sort of...made an account on a dating app recommended to me."_ **

_"wait...what?"_

**_"and i don't know what to do, okay?"_ **

**_"the app is okay so far, and the people have been generally nice to me -- especially this one guy."_ **

_"okay -- wait -- "_

_**"he's very nice and i kindareallylikehim."** _

_"..."_

_**"seungmin, say something."** _

_"well...what's the name of the app? i hope you aren't being catfished or anything."_

  
_**"it's called heart you, or something along those lines. and the guy seems really legit! we've even shared pics."** _

_"wait -- a classmate of mine has the same app as well."_

  
_**"really, that's cool."** _

_"what's the guy's name? are you planning on meeting up with him?"_

  
_**"so many questions minnie."** _

_**"his name is minho, and yeah, meeting up with him doesn't sound too bad."** _

_"promise me you'll be bringing someone along when you finally meet. it's better to be safe than sorry."_

  
_**"yeah...of course."** _

_"as long as you do that, then it's fine with me. i'm glad you've finally found someone that you like."_

_"even though it is kinda strange that someone would like you, given how weird you are."_

  
_**"hey! shut up."** _

_"okay, okay."_


	45. 44

jisung should've known something was up. should've figured out that something was _off_ , especially about tonight.

but he'd _hesitated_. he'd waited for too long, didn't leave when he should've, and now he had to live with the daunting realization that he'd been right _all along_.

if only that realization hadn't came with a price.

if only his recklessness hadn't landed him in this situation that seemed too _sinister_ to be true.

_if only..._

the blue haired man peering down at him stood intimidatingly still for a couple silent moments, but then his arm rose, revealing glinting knife behind him.

jisung's eyes widened as he tried to crawl himself away, but the guy only smiled, his eyes darkening. he smirked, one that showcased how amused he was by this whole situation.

"don't try and call for help," minho spoke. "no one'll hear you here anyway."

"p-please minho," the younger begged. "please let me g-go. i promise i won't tell anyone what i saw tonight. i'll keep my mouth shut. i'm so sorry."

"you're too _curious_ for your own good," minho replied, twisting around the knife with a devilish expression on his smooth face. "what you saw in that bathroom... it was _for my eyes only_."

jisung had really made a _terrible_ mistake, one that minho couldn't let go of so easily without any consequences. yes, he'd come to like the younger during the time they'd spent chatting, but that wasn't enough to let him _forgive_ the younger.

jisung had witnessed his most _vulnerable_ state, knew exactly _what_ he really was. minho could _never_ excuse that.

"i'm _sorry_ i have to do this," minho finalized, but he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

jisung froze, but before he could run for his life, minho'd closed up the distance between them, kneeling so that they could face each other.

"p-please..." jisung whispered. "please let me live."

minho let his free hand stroke the surface of the younger's neck, admiring the way he trembled and whimpered under his touch.

"...she never said anything about keeping you alive."

and with that, minho plunged the knife into jisung's chest.


	46. 45

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : hey, you up?

**leef15** : my brother and mom arr arguing alot right now

**leef15** : he didnt bring anyonr new tonigjt, which is a fist

**leef15** : shes alreadt pissed off

**leef15** : and sorry if my spelling sucks rn. im really really tiref. minhos like, her favourite :(

**leef15** : theyre fighting  
so bad rn

**_leef15 has sent a voice recording !_ **   
**play?**   
**yes** **| no**

_《 ..kkakaa.mmoa ... v/#^2 &!.._   
_jkaxaba kalwk %##;,mmakaaaa... nocx &^*##:@... eeeeekkkx.. 》_

**hhjnx1** : what?

**hhjnx1** : 😮

**leef15** : oh shit

**leef15** : sorry. i must've pressed on your user by accident.

**hhjnx1** : oh, okay

**hhjnx1** : but... what was that

**leef15** : what was what?

**hhjnx1** : that sound in the recording

**hhjnx1** : it sounded weird

**hhjnx1** : like, high pitched screeching??

**leef15** : i was just taking out my frustrations about tonight. i squeal a lot. 

**leef15** : it was only meant for my friend, so just ignore that

**hhjnx1** : that didn't sound like squealing though.

**hhjnx1** : it sounded like someone was scratching their nails over a chalkboard. didnt sound human

**leef15** : are you making fun of how i squeal? :(

**hhjnx1** : thats not what i meant

**leef15** : hey, just forget  
about it, okay?

**leef15** : i was really tired tonight, so i messaged you by accident. what you heard was nothing

**leef15** : just me being weird

**hhjnx1** : _you kind of are_ |

**hhjnx1** : _y_ |

**hhjnx1** : okay, sorry for being nosey

**leef15** : its okay

**play recording again?**   
**yes** **| no**

_loading_. . .

_error_!

**_recording cannot be played because it has now been deleted_** **!**


	47. 46

** hyunjin **

  
**hyunjin** : seungmin, are you okay?

**seungmin** : what do you  
think?

**seungmin** : i'm not

  
**hyunjin** : i'm so sorry this happened

 **hyunjin** : i never expected this to take place

 **hyunjin** : do you want me to call you?

 **hyunjin** : or maybe i can come over

 **hyunjin** : that is, if you want

**seungmin** : i think i need  
some space

**seungmin** : i cant  
think properly

  
**hyunjin** : i'm really sorry

**seungmin** : stop apologizing

**seungmin** : it isn't your fault. none of it is

  
**hyunjin** : he was your cousin, right?

**seungmin** : yes.

**seungmin** : and before those news channels reported his disappearance, he told me he was going on a date with some guy he met on that same dating app you have.

  
**hyunjin** : what are you trying to say?

**seungmin** : he disappeared the day he met the guy. that's really suspicious

  
**hyunjin** : shit

 **hyunjin** : how are you gonna know who it is then?

**seungmin** : jisung said his name was 'minho'.

  
**hyunjin** : but there are so many minhos in korea

**seungmin** : and thats the most frustrating part about it all

  
**hyunjin** : so what are you going to do now?

**seungmin** : i'll try and find out who he is

  
**hyunjin** : i think you should leave that to the police

**seungmin** : yeah, and let them make me wait years until they find some 'evidence'

  
**hyunjin** : seungmin, this can be dangerous

**seungmin** : give me the list of the people you've friended  
on that app

  
**hyunjin** : seungmin.

**seungmin** : if you don't listen to me, i'll stop talking to you.

  
**hyunjin** : ...

 **hyunjin** : fine

 **hyunjin** : but count me in

**seungmin** : what?

  
**hyunjin** : i'll help you with finding out who the culprit is

 **hyunjin** : i'll stop you from getting in danger

**seungmin** : are you seriously doubting my ability to protect myself?

  
**hyunjin** : kinda. you seem like the guy who'd get himself in trouble pretty quickly lmao

**seungmin** : -_-

***

  
_** minniemin22 ** _ _**(profile picture public)** _

  
_joined_ _: just now_

_status_ _: 🔴online_

_ bio description _ _:_   
_i'm pretty new here,_   
_but i'd love to chat with_   
_you guys :)_

***

**a/n** : to be honest, i have no idea where i'm going with this fic, but at least i have an idea as to how the ending will look like now


	48. 47

although doing something like this was something changbin wasn't new to, he still couldn't help but mentally go over _why_ exactly he was doing this again.

why was he so _eager_ to fulfill felix's instructions, and why was it so _easy_ to find the new victims?

the girl in his arms was limp and unconscious from oxygen loss, pale and thin, and it didn't take much energy to get her inside the van.

" _she needs a girl this time_ ," changbin'd remembered felix saying earlier as he took his place behind the wheel.

"' _she_ '?"

" _my mom_."

" _why do you always have to listen to what she says_?" changbin'd questioned, outwardly curious by the taller male's answer.

" _because i have no choice. i owe her?_ "

" _owe her_?"

felix'd never directly told changbin what he 'owed', but the older understood why felix sometimes acted the way he did. he'd come to _sympathize_ with the younger, and since he was already infatuated with him, it wasn't hard for felix to have him wrapped around his finger.

and that was the most terrifying thing changbin had discovered about the younger.


	49. 48

depsite the large house being quiet due to everyone being asleep, felix could sense that something wasn't quite right.

before he could stop himself, he let his feet fall on the wooden floors, forcing them into a pair of shoes and then cautiously leaving his bedroom.

a majority of the area was dark, which didn't baffle him in the slightest as he was used to this. no one was in the main room either, but to his surprise, the double doors that led to the front exit was left ajar.

felix was confused, mostly because he knew the repercussions that awaited someone who tried to leave without their mother's permission. freedom was only limited, and the woman that held them always made sure to let them know that.

the cold air barely affected felix when he stepped through the door's opening, keeping his footsteps light and stable.

the darkness was even worse around here, since everywhere he looked was surrounded by woodland and large leaves. it made living in this place all the more stiffening, but he barely had a choice in this anyway.

his shoulders froze, his mind standing on high alert when he spotted a tall shadow near the bushes. his loud heartbeat was the only thing he could hear when he recognized the silhouette as minho's, and his eyes narrowed when he noticed the long black bag he had in his arms.

 _what is he doing with that?_ felix asker himself. he knew those particular bags were the ones which were responsible for disposing the bodies that weren't needed any longer, and they were usually kept somewhere private. but now, minho was taking one of them somewhere with him.

at first, felix wanted to follow, but he decided against it at the last second, as he feared for his safety. his brother was much stronger than him, and confronting him alone would only end badly in his favour.

and so he waited inside the house.

half an hour later, minho came sauntering in, locking both doors in the process. he became stagnant the second his eyes landed on felix, and his smile disappeared.

"what are you doing up?" minho asked. "go to sleep."

"where were you?" felix countered. he stood up in order to gauge the older male's expression, and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw how taken aback he looked.

but that sweet moment didn't last long.

"what did you see?" minho commanded, his voice hard.

felix's jaw locked. "i saw enough."

minho's stance grew more deadly, before backing the younger up against a wall. "you better keep your mouth _shut_."

"why would i when you're breaking the rules. tell me, _why_ exactly are you bringing bodies into the forest? are you hiding something in there?"

felix was determined not to let minho's intimidating aura get the best of him. he refused to cower under his brother's glares.

"are you herd -- "

suddenly, minho slammed felix against the wall, and the younger grunted in pain and shock. the older's eyes flashed a bright red, forming a contrast with his dark locks. " _shut up_."

minho didn't deny or confirm anything, but that realization was pushed aside the moment felix felt minho's sharpened fingers digging into his flesh.

"you better not utter a single word," the older threatened. "it's already bad enough mom brought you here out of pity, i don't even know why she took an interest in you in the first place."

"what...?" felix felt his voice break.

minho's eyes darkened wickedly. "didn't you already know? the only reason you're here is because mom knew she could get something out of you the minute she made your brother die in that fire."

felix was speechless, his head spinning with countless different thoughts, but minho wasn't done yet.

"but obviously, you can't do anything about it, can you? you accepted her offer, and now you're _bound_."

before felix could control himself, he pummelled his fists over minho's chest, catching the older by surprise and sending him crashing into a table, breaking it apart. his mind seethed and his head pounded in anger, his limbs extending and his teeth elongating.

minho stood up, and by now he'd grown taller as well, the skin on his cheeks thinning out into this darkened greenish shade. his largened eyes pulsed with bloodthirst.

"stop! you can't do this here!" someone suddenly screamed, distracting the two furious males. "you _can't turn_!"

it was chenle, and at this point in time, the others had made their appearance. felix immediately felt ashamed, his fingernails pressing into his palms.

"stop it. _both_ of you." the hardened voice of their mother instructed, but her glares were focused primarily on felix. of course. "you two are in _so_ much trouble."


	50. 49

**_[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**leef15** : if you had the chance to run away to someplace else, would you?

  
**seobin11** : depends

 **seobin11** : if it's with you, i would

**leef15** : hmm.

***

**_[ '🔴minnie6min' has requested for you to add them ! ]_ **   
**accept?**   
** yes ** **| no**

**_[ '🔴minnie6min' has sent you a private message ! ]_ **

**minnie6min** : hi!

  
**minniemin22** : hey

**minnie6min** : pick a number between one and a hundred

  
**minniemin22** : uh why should i do that lmao

**minnie6min** : you're the lucky winner today. we've got really identical usernames :)

**minniemin22** : oh, right.

**minnie6min** : but its cute. minnie's kind of a nickname for me

**minniemin22** : same here :>

**minniemin22** : oh, and i like 22

**minnie6min** : i see what you did there

**minniemin22** : come on, i was being creative

**minnie6min** : 22's a special day for me as well. it's the day of my birthday

**minniemin22** : hmm, interesting

**minniemin22** : i like twenty-two a lot. it's a really special number, and since you like it, you must be really special as well.

**minnie6min** : not really

  
**minniemin22** : trust me, i've got an eye for special people. and you look like one of them :)

**minnie6min** : i dont feel special though. i've got an average name, and i attend an average school. everything about my life's average

  
**minniemin22** : i've got an average name as well, and my life...well, it's not as special as you seem

 **minniemin22** : i'm pretty average as well

**minnie6min** : allow me to be the judge of that

**minnie6min** : what's your favourite colour?

  
**minniemin22** : green. blue's amazing as well

**minnie6min** : and how tall are you?

  
**minniemin22** : pretty tall

**minnie6min** : .... feet?

  
**minniemin22** : *six feet

**minnie6min** : and what do you like to do in your free time?

  
**minniemin22** : go on this app to talk to cuties like you ;)

**minnie6min** : interesting. you're interesting, not quite average

**minniemin22** : why all these questions?

**minnie6min** : i'm bored

**minniemin22** : let's video chat

**minnie6min** : um no

**minniemin22** : i was just kidding tho. we dont know each other that well


	51. 50

** hyunjin **

**seungmin** : i think i found something on that god forsaken app

**hyunjin** : i found something as well. well, its something i should've probably told you before

**hyunjin** : and holy shit, is it mindblowing and creepy

**seungmin** : tell me yours first

**hyunjin** : i think you'd want to hear it after telling me what you found first

**seungmin** : sigh. whatever

**seungmin** : anyway, i started chatting with this guy this morning, only because he had a close username to mine. 'minniemin22'

**seungmin** : and then i asked him to pick a no. between 1 and 100

**hyunjin** : why on earth would you ask that

**seungmin** : shh

**seungmin** : anyway, he answered and said 22

**hyunjin** : and how is that important?

**seungmin** : you know that missing students case back in september last year? it always freaked me out because one of the missing guys disappeared on my birthday, sept 22

  
**hyunjin** : i would say thats a reach,, but after what i've discovered, i dont think i can say that anymore

 **hyunjin** : what else did he say?

**seungmin** : i asked him his favourite colour, and he said green and blue

**seungmin** : he also said minnie was a nickname of his

**seungmin** : before jisung disapeared, he told me once that this 'minho' guy liked green and he had blue hair. 

**seungmin** : i also asked minniemin22 for his height and he said he's six feet

**seungmin** : jisung'd also mentioned how tall the guy he was talking to was before he disappeared

  
**hyunjin** : i dont know about this...

**seungmin** : he was also terribly flirty for someone who just joined a dating app, and he mentioned numerous times how 'special' i was

  
**hyunjin** : maybe he's just a player

**seungmin** : he said his favourite thing to do when he was free was to go on this app and chat with cuties like me, and that was weird, considering he just joined.

**seungmin** : he also asked me to video chat with him, but i refused

  
**hyunjin** : woah, thats kinda nuts

**seungmin** : he then proceeded to tell me it was a joke, but i really didnt believe it

  
**hyunjin** : thats creepy

**seungmin** : i just have to chat with him a little bit more, and maybe i can get some more information about him and what he does

**seungmin** : so tell me what you found out

  
**hyunjin** : i've been chatting with this guy a while now, and i cant believe i've never noticed this before

 **hyunjin** : this can just be a terrible, terrible coincidence, but

 **hyunjin** :

**seungmin** : who is that?

  
**hyunjin** : he's called 'leef15'

 **hyunjin** : just stare at his face

**seungmin** : wait

  
**hyunjin** : he looks exactly like that picture you sent me that night. that 'lee felix' guy

**seungmin** : wtf, thats really fucked up. i dont think thats him

  
**hyunjin** : they look too alike. the more i stared at his face, the more familiar it became

**seungmin** : so you think he became a ghost or something? lots of people look alike these days

  
**hyunjin** : so you don't believe me?

**seungmin** : i'm not saying that. there just isnt any logical explanation for this. that blog said he disappeared, and he's probably dead

  
**hyunjin** : but what if he never died? what if he's the one who killed those bullies in the first place?

**seungmin** : then how could he have done that without getting caught? that wouldn't have been normal

  
**hyunjin** : i don't think anything about that guy's normal

**seungmin** : what do you mean?

  
**hyunjin** : a few days ago, he sent me a message. he must've been tired or something, since he told me the message was meant for someone else

 **hyunjin** : anyway, he also sent an audio clip (and i guess it was supposed to be of his mother and brother fighting), and since i was curious, i played it

 **hyunjin** : and what i heard definitely didn't sound normal

**seungmin** : how did it sound like?

  
**hyunjin** : terrible.

 **hyunjin** : high-pitched horrid screeching not quite like an animal's, but definitely not a human's either. it sounded so strange, i'd never heard anything like it before in my life. it terrified me and sent chills down my spine.

 **hyunjin** : i asked him what it was all about, and he said he was just tired and he squealed as a result. but that did nOt sound like a squeal

 **hyunjin** : he said to ignore it, and that it was meant for his friend. and when i wanted to check it out again, he'd quickly deleted it

**seungmin** : do you think that 'friend' could've been minniemin22?

  
**hyunjin** : maybe. but what if they're the same person? just with different names

**seungmin** : i have no idea

  
**hyunjin** : but whatever you do, dont meet anyone alone. i'd do the same myself

**seungmin** : i wont.

**seungmin** : but, all this really freaks me out.

  
**hyunjin** : i know right? especially that recording

**seungmin** : but, try and get more recordings like that

  
**hyunjin** : that would be impossible

**seungmin** : just,, flirt with him or whatever, get him to be more comfortable with you

**seungmin** : and when you obtain something new, tell me. i'll search more about that lee felix guy, and hopefully, we'll be able to know what happened to jisung


	52. 51

** hyunjin **

**hyunjin** : seungmin, i got something new

**hyunjin** : with a lot of pleading than i'd like, i got another audio of this leef15

**hyunjin** : i heard his voice of course, but i could also hear some strange stuff in the background. its a little bit fuzzy though, but i managed to record it just in time before he deleted it again

**seungmin** : wait, how did you manage to get him to send another audio to you so quick

**hyunjin** : it was easier than i'd expected, i just had to ask him a lot to hear his voice wHILE making sure he isnt suspicious of me or anything.

**hyunjin** : here it is

**hyunjin** : _*audio clip*_

**hyunjin** : listen closely

**seungmin** : oh my god

**hyunjin** : i know right?

**hyunjin** : how the heck can a human make a sound like that

**hyunjin** : or maybe he isn't even human at all

**hyunjin** : i still think he's a ghost of lee felix

**seungmin** : this doesnt make any sense whatsoever

**seungmin** : but, thanks for getting that audio clip

**hyunjin** : you're welcome. but, what do we do now??

**seungmin** : i'm gonna make a plan, and whatever it is, you have to make sure you don't back out, okay?

**hyunjin** : i'm terrified, but okay

**seungmin** : i'm gonna use that audio clip to help us

**hyunjin** : what are you planning to do? tell the police?

**seungmin** : no, i'm gonna show this to someone who can help us

**hyunjin** : what do you mean?

**seungmin** : you said that there was no way those sounds could come from a human, right?

**seungmin** : so there's a chance that all this could be something otherwordly, maybe supernatural

**seungmin** : and i have a relative who's kind of obsessed with that kind of stuff

**seungmin** : i'll show this to her

**hyunjin** : i dont know about this

**seungmin** : you promised you wont back out

**seungmin** : and dahyun is one of the most trustworthy people i know

**hyunjin** : sigh

**hyunjin** : ...okay

**hyunjin** : but, what should i do now

**seungmin** : you make sure you're never alone

**seungmin** : dont make any rash choices

**seungmin** : think clearly and objectively

**seungmin** : keep yourself safe

**seungmin** : stay alive

***

_**[ '🔴leef15' has sent you a private message ! ]** _

**leef15** : hi hyunjin!

**leef15** : do you wanna talk for a bit?

**hhjnx1** : sure :)

**hhjnx1** : what's up?

**leef15** : tell me

**leef15** : what are you hiding?

**leef15** : and what exactly do you want from me?

**hhjnx1** : what are you talking about?

**leef15** : i'm not dumb

**leef15** : you've been awfully nosey these past few days

**leef15** : tell me what you're hiding

**leef15** : if you want your limbs to still stay intact.


	53. 52

  
**hhjnx1** : what are you talking about?

**leef15** : you know what i'm talking about 

**leef15** : dont try and play dumb with me

  
**hhjnx1** : seriously, i dont know what you're going on about

**leef15** : you're a bad liar

  
**hhjnx1** : why does it seem as if you're threatening me?

**leef15** : because i am

  
**hhjnx1** : but, something about this just seems off

 **hhjnx1** : you already noticed how 'nosey' i was being, but yet you still decided to send me that recording

 **hhjnx1** : its almost as if you wanted to be caught

**leef15** : i dont know what you're talking about

  
**hhjnx1** : you're a bad liar

**leef15** : stop twisting my words around

  
**hhjnx1** : are you real?

**leef15** : wtf?

**leef15** : of course i'm real. what do you mean by that?

  
**hhjnx1** : i think you're a catfish

**leef15** : i'm not

  
**hhjnx1** : then send the proof

**leef15** : i'm not falling for that again. 

**leef15** : seriously, what the hell do you want? why do you keep bothering me?

  
**hhjnx1** : _its because you're awfully sketchy_ |

 **hhjnx1** : nothing

**leef15** : ?

**leef15** : you literally make no sense whatsoever

**leef15** : just leave me alone, if you know what's best for you

  
**hhjnx1** : i dont think i can, lee felix

***

**hyunjin**

**seungmin** : i've sent the audio clip to dahyun

**seungmin** : she's probably going to check it out soon  
 _seen_

**seungmin** : hyunjin?

**hyunjin** : seungmin

**seungmin** : yeah?

**hyunjin** : seungmin

**hyunjin** : come over

**hyunjin** : come over right now

**hyunjin** : please

**seungmin** : hyunjin, is  
everything okay?

**hyunjin** : fuck

**hyunjin** : i did something bad

**hyunjin** : something very bad

**hyunjin** : leef15 knows i know his name now

**seungmin** : hyunjin, why the fuck did you do that?

**hyunjin** : i'm sorry

**hyunjin** : i'm scared

**hyunjin** : i cant sleep

**seungmin** : just calm down, okay?

**seungmin** : you're safe

**hyunjin** : how do you even know that?

**seungmin** : you're still alive, aren't you?

  
**hyunjin** : that comment isnt reassuring in the slighest.

**seungmin** : nothing bad will happen to you. trust me

  
**hyunjin** : are you coming over? i'm alone right now

**seungmin** : yeah, i am. in a couple of minutes

  
**hyunjin** : thank god

 **hyunjin** : i feel like someone's watching me

**seungmin** : dont think too hard about it. i'll be there soon


	54. 53

**hyunjin**

  
**hyunjin** : please hurry up

 **hyunjin** : please please hurry  
 _seen_

**seungmin** : stay calm, alright? i'm already in the car. had to convince my dad that i was only going out for a night drive and not attending some high school party

  
**hyunjin** : not to freak you out or anything, but the lights just switched off

**hyunjin** : wait, nevermind

  
**hyunjin** : it was just me accidentally turning it off

 **hyunjin** : god i'm so nervous

**seungmin** : call me

**seungmin** : i cant text while driving

_**incoming call from 'hyunjin'** _   
**accept?**   
**yes** **| no**

  
_**"i feel really really stupid for doing that. calling the guy 'lee felix', i mean. he never confirmed nor denied anything, but he didn't act suspicious in any way. but -- but now, i feel really fucking paranoid."** _

_"i'll be there soon, okay? take a few deep breaths and stay in one place."_

_"where are your parents?"_

  
_**"they're working late, as usual. no one's at home apart from me. just freaking convenient, isn't it?"** _

_"you won't be alone much longer, hyunjin. where are you right now?"_

  
_**"in my room. i'm too scared to step out."** _

_"you know you have to open the door for me when i get to your house, right?"_

  
_**"y-yeah..."** _

_"i'll let you know when i'm close."_

  
**_"okay..."_ **

seungmin focused his eyes on the dark road, trying his best to concentrate even when his heart was racing and his head was filled to the brim with countless thoughts. he felt on edge the more distance he covered, and the gradually darkening weather did nothing to ease his worries.

 _don't worry, seungmin. hyunjin will be fine_.

despite only getting to know each other just recently, seungmin still felt incredibly protective of the elder. their friendship had bloomed in the strangest of circumstances, but seungmin treasured it all the same. he didn't want hyunjin in danger.

_"hyunjin?"_

_"are you still there?"_

  
**_"y-yeah..."_ **

seungmin couldn't blame hyunjin for feeling a bit afraid at this hour, especially with all the trees around. at daytime, they looked magnificent, their green leaves large and healthy, but it seemed tonight that they'd been stripped of all their redeeming properties.

seungmin felt like those trees were growing larger and larger, at a faster pace than he could even drive, and the sight of their numerous dark leaves sent chills racing up his spine.

his breath hitched when hyunjin sharply inhaled.

_"what -- what is it?"_

  
_**"my heart's beating so quickly. i feel like something's out to get me."** _

_"i'm getting closer to your house, hyunjin. please stay on the line."_

  
_**"i-i will. d-do you think that guy's behind all of this? ...felix?"** _

seungmin's heartbeat quickened.

_"no. how would he know where you live if he doesn't even have your address?"_

  
**_"i guess you're right..."_ **

seungmin had rounded the block that would eventually lead to hyunjin's house, and that was when the first few drops of rain started to fall.

**_"seungmin, oh my god."_ **

seungmin's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

_"what? what is it?"_

  
**_"there's someone in front of my house."_ **

seungmin's feet harshly pressed on the brakes, blood rushing into his head as the car's tires screeched over the slippery road. something hard smashed against the car's windshield, and a bright streak of lightning reflected off of seungmin's wide pupils.

**_"...seungmin? seungmin!"_ **

there it was. the lean shadow right in front of hyunjin's large manor. the body lay slumped on the muddy ground, unmoving.

for a second there, seungmin could only stare at the body. the flashing headlights of his vehicle did nothing to identify whoever they could've been.

**_"seungmin, a-are you okay?"_ **

_"don't come downstairs."_

  
before hyunjin could reply, seungmin opened the door, and his sweater sleeves immediately got drenched from the freezing downpour. he ignored it though, choosing to grab the small flashlight inside the car's coffee cup holder instead.

**_"s-seungmin, w-what are you doing?"_ **

the rain dampened his bangs and obstructed his view as soon as seungmin stepped out, but they were the least of his worries. his heart raced fervently, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

with a gentle flicker of the switch, the tiny flashlight casted its light over the dark body, illuminating it. seungmin's boots treaded over the mud puddles, and his breathing grew more laboured when he slowly drew closer and closer to the body.

_this could be it..._

seungmin shakily exhaled as he peered over the body, only for his eyes to grow wide in shock.

" _j-jisung_?"

as if the body had been summoned, _jisung_ suddenly leapt to his feet, his eyes red and a little bit _too_ wide on his face. they looked sinister, _hungry_.

seungmin quickly took a step back, not able to believe what he was seeing. his cousin, whom he'd known for most of his life, now stood before him, bone-thin with a greenish hue to his sunken, peeling skin. he looked _dead_.

' _jisung_ ' growled like a rabid animal, slowly advancing towards seungmin, and that was when the latter fully realized that he wasn't dealing with beloved cousin anymore.

no. this was a _monster_.

before seungmin could react, jisung had raced to him, his sharp claws digging into the material of seungmin's coat. and then seungmin suddenly found himself slamming against his car's windshield.

seungmin yelped in pain, seeing nothing but white for a few seconds, and his heart almost dropped when the nauseating sound of cracked bones bounced through the walls of his head. his eyes were irritated from the relentless rain, but his vision was good enough to see how jisung's body had contorted into an odd position on the ground, his spine arched and joints more pronounced.

seungmin stilled in horror as jisung's greenish skin darkened, his limbs elongating. he was growing _bigger_.

seungmin knew he had to act fast. despite his body _yelling_ at him not to move because of the extreme pain he'd just been subjected to, he pushed himself off the windshield, tears springing behind his eyes due to the glass shards that had dug themselves into his skin.

jisung roared as he started crawling in seungmin's direction, his empty eyes devoid of any pupils. he looked fightening and famished, and seungmin became genuinely scared for his _life_.

"seungmin!" someone promptly shouted, and seungmin's heart clenched in apprehension at hearing hyunjin's voice.

by now, jisung had already turned around, his wild eyes set on hyunjin's figure.

"h-hyunjin..." seungmin whimpered, prepared to defend his friend in any way possible even when his back was currently oozing blood.

an expression of utmost terror crossed hyunjin's face as soon as he spotted jisung, but it was soon replaced by one of determination.

"hyunjin!" seungmin yelled just as jisung started rushing to the black haired student. he watched with alarmed eyes as hyunjin pulled out a rifle, angling it at jisung's body while the latter kept on advancing madly at him.

the first shot rang out loudly in the cold air, plunging itself directly into jisung's chest. his body fell, a piercing scream escaping his lips. hyunjin didn't waste time, immediately hurling another shot straight into jisung's forehead.

the sound coming from jisung was both unbearable and sickening, and seungmin could only clench his eyes shut as more shots continued to fire without stopping. he wanted to throw up.

seungmin could barely make out what happened next. his body was shutting down from all the shock, his head drowning out all the sounds of painful screaming and loud gunshots. he felt as if he was _losing it_.

"he -- he ran off. d-despite the numerous gunshots. somewhere into the forest. i-i think he'd die though. i shot him a lot." something warm pressed over seungmin's wet forehead. " _fuck_ , you're heating up. you're b-bleeding as well. i'm gonna take you inside, okay? in case it comes back. s-stay with me seungmin. _p-please._.."

***

**a/n** : thoughts? i'm gonna finish this book v soon


	55. 54

seungmin hated _this_. he hated how feverish he'd become, hated the way he'd seemed to develop a cold sweat despite his body feeling so _hot_ all over, and he _definitely_ hated how many times he'd spent bent over the toilet bowl, retching his guts out that night.

night seemed to extend on for _forever_ , with hyunjin keeping on high alert in case 'jisung' came back and seungmin zoning out for most of it.

the student could still remember that empty look on his cousin's eyes, the sunken flesh and the thin yet long claws that had extended from his fingertips. the horrific image had engraved itself into his mind, making him unable to think or _do_ anything in the right state of mind. he'd rejected all of hyunjin's attempts to help him feel better, because there was no way he could eat or drink anything when his mental state was so _vacant_.

"i'd get the car fixed," hyunjin'd informed seungmin sometime during the next day. the younger could only nod, hitching up the duvet over his body on the taller's bed. "my parents are home and i made up some sort of explanation."

"...and i'm sorry."

"for what?" seungmin whispered.

"i was the one who made you come over in the first place. you could've _died_ , and... and now you're obviously sick."

"i'll...get over it soon."

"i have to take you to the hospital."

at this point in time seungmin couldn't argue any longer. hell, he didn't even have the _strength_ to. he just closed his eyes, and everything passed by like a blur yet again.

***

seungmin ended up getting prescribed flu medications, as well as getting his back treated, which he also hated. he despised getting sick, and medications made him want to throw up more than half the time. 

since this was sunday, seungmin decided to spend his remaining hours at hyunjin's place, not wanting to go home and not wanting the older to be by himself again. 

"thanks for getting the car fixed," seungmin told hyunjin later that afternoon. they were both inside the latter's room, and since the younger male was feeling much better physically (though not as much mentally), he'd decided to show his gratitude. "my dad would've killed me if i showed up to his house with the car looking like _that_."

he chuckled, but hyunjin looked serious staring at hin.

"what?" seungmin asked.

hyunjin cleared his throat and looked away. "the...thing you saw. you looked like you recognized it."

seungmin gulped. "it... it was jisung. at least, it _had_ been jisung."

to his relief, hyunjin didn't overreact like he'd expected. 

"i can't believe what took place last night. it just _didn't_ seem real. _none_ of it did," hyunjin admitted. he shifted closer to the younger and gently pushed the mug of chamomile tea on the table towards seungmin. "you haven't taken a sip of it yet."

"i'm not really in the mood to take anything."

"come on. it'll make you feel better," hyunjin urged. he held the mug by its handle and placed it in seungmin's palms. "take it. i made it all without the help of my mom."

seungmin burst out into laughter. " _seriously_?"

hyunjin smiled, shifting even closer. "yeah. it tastes good, trust me."

"why do you need me to taste it so much? you aren't my boyfriend."

"i don't need to be your boyfriend to care about you." hyunjin sounded awkward. "so drink the tea before i force you to myself. _please._ "

  
at last seungmin finally drank the tea, rolling his eyes when hyunjin made an obvious point of keeping his eyes on him all the way through.

"how does it taste?" hyunjin asked just as he'd opened his laptop.

" _fruity_ ," was seungmin's flat response.

hyunjin sighed, but chuckled nonetheless. "hey, do you wanna watch a movie with me? it'll take our mind off the...stuff that happened yesterday."

seungmin just nodded, and soon enough they both were snuggled up on the taller's bed under the blankets, watching a lighthearted romantic comedy. but soon those medications seungmin had taken earlier caused him to fall asleep, his head rested on hyunjin's chest.

hyunjin decided not to disturb his friend, and chose to continue watching the movie until seungmin's phone started vibrating on the bedside drawer.

not thinking much of it, he picked up the device, seeing that it was a text message from seungmin's cousin, the lady named dahyun.

 **dahyun** : i listened to the recording and...

hyunjin softly ruffled the younger's hair, stirring the sleepy boy awake.

"min, what's your password?"

"hmm...myday6."

hyunjin laughed at this, remembering the younger's affinity for that specific band. his smile, however, died off once he read dahyun's full message.

***

** lixxie **

  
**lixxie** : i need to leave

**changbin** : and how are you going to do that? you said you could never escape your 'mother'

  
**lixxie** : there's only one way out, i think

 **lixxie** : but you have to help me

**changbin** : of course i will

  
**lixxie** : you must promise never to back out

 **lixxie** : you have to do as i say, and act accordingly

 **lixxie** : whatever you see or do, you must keep quiet about all of it

 **lixxie** : and for that to happen, you have to make a sacrifice

**changbin** : what kind of sacrifice will i be making then?

  
**lixxie** : you'll find out after you're done

 **lixxie** : you want to be with me, right?

**changbin** : i do

  
**lixxie** : there's this guy in heart you that i want you to get for me.

 **lixxie** : for us.

**changbin** : who is he?


	56. 55 tape 03

felix and the woman had to walk a lot, so when they'd finally gotten to their destination, felix was nothing short of relieved.

he was tired, soaking wet and hungry, and that made him all the more eager to enter the woman's warm abode in the woods, glad that he could finally escape the cold for once.

"the others are asleep," she said once felix made himself comfortable on the couch. "so we have to be quiet."

"who are they?" felix whispered, his teeth slightly clattering together.

"my kids," was her brief explanation.

then she set to work. in just a few minutes, she'd gotten felix changed into thicker clothing, some food to eat as well as a glass of water.

after this was done, she knelt in front of him and smiled.

"okay, i'd like to introduce myself. you can call me yeseul, and i'll be taking care of you from now on."

felix, still battling with his tiredness, just nodded along. he completely missed the amused glint in the young woman's eyes.

"now, i'd like to know more about you," she began. "and i'd like to help you as well. what happened to you today?"

felix stared down at her, still a bit wary of her presence, but her smile seemed reassuring and pleasant enough, so he decided to tell her the truth. "i got beaten up by a group of guys from my school. after they were done, i ran out, determined to go home, but then something hit me. i can't remember much else."

yeseul slowly nodded. "you got hit by that car that you saw when you woke up."

"how did you..."

"i saw everything. it was a good thing you survived."

felix was undoubtedly confused, but he didn't have the strength to ask anything else.

"those boys made you angry, right?" yeseul asked again.

felix could only nod, not wanting to replay those horrid moments over again in his mind. "...yeah."

"here," the woman stood up. "follow me."

"where to?"

"there's this place i want you to know about, since you'll be living with me from now on. it's top secret, and you have to make sure to never tell anyone else about it, okay?"

felix shook his head yes, and forced himself to stand up. "...okay..."

"b-but..." he started once they began to walk. "what's in there?"

yeseul smiled, but for once her smile didn't look that friendly. she suddenly looked much paler as well. "you'll get to see it for yourself, felix. it's also what's going to keep you _alive_ for years to come."


	57. 56

_¡trigger warning: minor descriptions of blood!_

***

  
**you chose:** _**ICE** _

**_was this the right choice?_ **

***

seungmin was stiff with anxiety the moment he sat down on the couch across from his blue haired cousin, hyunjin by his side. the taller looked calm, calmer than seungmin had ever seen him actually, and he inwardly cursed himself for feeling so feverish and jittery lately.

he felt like a mess, and he probably _looked_ like one right now as well.

dahyun listened attentively as hyunjin told him about the encounters that he'd had with the strange people on the app _heart you_ especially the one named 'leef15' and the other guy seungmin'd recently chatted with as well. she didn't utter a word as hyunjin then proceeded to reveal to her what he and seungmin had found out about leef15, as well as the blog that said the user had disappeared about four years ago.

  
she only decided to say something when hyunjin got to the part about what had happened to seungmin's cousin.

"are you absolutely _sure_ that was jisung?" dahyun asked, her question directed more towards seungmin, but the male didn't have it in him to answer her.

as he'd done ever since he and seungmim visited the woman's house, hyunjin replied for the younger. "...yeah. seungmin said it was him. he... he saw jisung before he'd... _transformed_."

"and how did you guys manage to stop him?" dahyun asked, looking more and more worried as the seconds ticked by.

"as soon as i heard screaming i ran into my dad's storage and picked up a rifle. i'd been able to shoot jisung multiple times only because we live near the forest and my dad used to shoot at the wild animals which occassionally crossed over to our side. he taught me how to use a rifle when i was little."

dahyun ran a hand through her locks. "did you kill him?"

"no... he managed to head back into the forest, but i was _certain_ those shots would've killed him," hyunjin replied. then, he slowly added, "why did you ask?"

"he's probably not dead."

hyunjin's eyes grew wide. "what do you mean?"

"remember the text i sent you guys? about me wanting to tell you guys about what i found? there's only one piece of evidence that i need for me to confirm everything else," dahyun said, before opening up the sketchbook that had been lying on the table. she then grabbed a pencil and gently handed it to seungmin.

"...can you draw what you saw that night? i feel like you might be able to sketch in more details since you were the one who saw jisung first..." she added in a soft whisper.

seungmin inhaled a shaky breath, unclenching his clammy fists, and hyunjin shot an alarmed look dahyun's way.

"i'll draw this for him, dahyun. please. seungmin's really tired, and not to mention he's still recovering from -- "

" _hyunjin_ ," seungmin firmly interrupted. he took the pencil out of dahyun's hand, and slowly shook his head. if there was one thing he hated, it would be beong pitied. he _despised_ it. "i'm fine. i'll...i'll draw the picture. your drawings are shit anyways."

despite the attempt at a joke, no one smiled.

seungmin lowly huffed, and then began sketching what he'd seen with as much detail as he possibly could.

he remembered the head shape, the elongated limbs, sharp claws and large, souless eyes. he didn't forget to add the pronounced bones and the almost rotting skin, and he managed to colour in the body this off shade of green with a pencil crayon. looking at his finished design, seungmin felt sick to his stomach once more.

"that's... that's good, seungmin," dahyun spoke first, observing the sketch. her dark eyebrows knitted. "i think i may know what jisung became, but it'll be quite upsetting for you two to hear."

"what do you mean?" seungmin asked, voice coarse.

dahyun placed the sketchbook on her lap, and then leaned closer to the two males. "if i put this voice recording you guys sent me, plus this drawing together, then we would be looking at a... _wendigo_."

hyunjin gasped. "a _what_?"

"wendigos are supernatural creatures which typically live in forests and consume human flesh," dahyun briefly explained, much to the shock of the two boys watching her. "they usually hibernate for several periods at a time, before going out in search for more humans to consume, as they are... _cannibals_. also, they can never really become full, as the more they eat the hungrier they get."

"so the recording we sent..." hyunjin whispered.

"was of a wendigo," dahyun concluded. "or, a _group_ of wendigos, technically."

"wait, are you _sure_?" hyunjin asked. "this doesn't seem real."

"it may not _seem_ to be that way, but the picture seungmin drew closely resembles a wendigo. and this makes sense, since wendigos are usually humans who'd been turned after eating another human. and the strange thing is, wendigos are usually hard to beat, but you two had survived jisung's attack." dahyun thought deeply for a couple more seconds, looking far less distraught and frightened then hyunjin and seungmin looked at that very moment. "i think you guys were lucky that night, because jisung hadn't fully _turned_ yet."

"i still can't believe this," hyunjin spoke, narrowing his eyes. "wendigos? so the people we've been chatting with all this time are supernatural cannibals? but, the guy i'd been talking to had a profile picture and everything."

"he can be a catfish," dahyun responded. "or, he's been extremely skilled at mingling with human beings, which helps him in getting more victims for him to use."

"b-but," seungmin stuttered, "how exactly can we _kill_ them?"

"since they're extremely hard to kill, most people are advised to merely avoid heading into the woods at night, and to stay away from mountains altogether. wendigos are insanely quick hunters at night and can also mimic other human voices to trick their victims," dahyun answered. she looked apologetic. "i...i think we should just sit this one out..."

" _no_. we can't simply _do_ that," seungmin answered, much to the surprise of everyone else seated. "we can't just _ignore_ them after everything they've done. jisung went _missing_ because of them, -- after using _heart you_ \-- and now... _now_ he's become a monster _just_ like the rest of them. i can't freaking forget that..."

"seungmin..." hyunjin started, but seungmin only glared at him.

"i'm not hearing anything unless it includes finding a way to kill those fucking wendigos."

"seungmin, _listen to me_. we only know that they could possibly be living in the forest near hyunjin, as that was where jisung had retreated into, but these are wendigos we're talking about here. they're extremely difficult to kill. the best thing we can do is to avoid them altogether. we can attempt bringing this case to the authorities, but i doubt they'd listen once we tell them about you two encountering a _wendigo_. it's hard for people to believe in them until they see them themselves. and that usually results in a quick death," dahyun informed the younger boy.

seungmin's head pounded with a headache, and with each passing second it got more and more intense. his jaw clenched, but he was too pissed and too disheartened to say anything else.

"but still... how can someone get rid of a wendigo if they happen to come across one?" hyunjin decided to ask the blue haired female. he was very worried at how quiet seungmin had become yet again, and he _hated_ seeing the younger look so down.

"...well, since wendigos are evil creatures, they usually instill some _sort_ of fear into the people they come in contact with." she paused, her eyes landing on seungmin, and the male cringed. "to kill them usually involves two ways: fire or silver. the wendigo can either be burnt to death, or be struck in the heart with silver bullets or a silver blade, and only then will it turn into ice and disintegrate. but, once again, wendigos are incredibly hard to kill and most victims usually never survive their attacks."

"so...about those missing guys back in september," hyunjin spoke up, "do you think they were as a result of those wendigos as well?"

dahyun bit her lip. "possibly."

"if those wendigos have been using that dating app as a means of getting more victims, then the best thing to do is to get that site shut down, or to deactivate your accounts right away," she added. "that seems to be the only logical thing you guys can do at this moment. i'm sorry."

***

as the week progressed, so did seungmin's worsening mood. he was tired, he was angry, and he was livid. 

he never really did anything that week but stay home, as his parents were concerned for him and his health, even if he told them _multiple times_ that he was _okay_. but, being the overprotective parents that they were, they never let him step foot into school until he was -- on _their_ terms -- completely healed.

that friday night happened to be a particularly bad one. after texting hyunjin that evening to inform the older that _yes_ , he was okay, he'd proceeded to lie down on his bed to catch some sleep, only to wake up a couple hours later in a pool of sweat.

his heart wildly raced as he took in huge gulps of air, and his limbs felt _heavier_ than they should've been. with shaking, clammy hands, he pushed off the blanket protecting his body, all of a sudden finding it _too_ warm and _too_ heavy on him.

seungmin forced himself to sit up even though his waist hurt at the action, blindly shoving his feet into his pair of house slippers. once he stood up, he almost fell at the dizziness that suddenly overwhelmed him, but then he thankfully regained his balance, determined to go get himself a glass of water to cool himself down.

heading down the stairs wasn't a hassle despite the darkness of the hall, but his headache had gotten progessively worse. 

his heart skipped irregularly once he slipped into the kitchen, and he abruptly gripped at the left side of his chest at the pain that ricocheted within his ribcage. 

his arms flailed at the pain, his left hand hitting something sharp along the way. it severed through the surface of his palm, and the student watched in fright as blood leaked out of the opening.

drops of dark red splattered on the floor, and the male haphazardly looked for the switch, before finally turning it on. 

seungmin's raging heartbeat thundered against his eardrums as he slowly wiped his thumb over the opening as if he was in a reverie he just couldn't snap himself out of. 

as his twitching thumb made contact with his mouth, the metallic taste of blood swirling within his tastebuds, he suddenly came back to the present. it was as if his senses had been rekindled, burning brighter then ever. 

it was absolute _torture_ , but in the best kind of way.

seungmin's knees gave way, and then he fell to the floor, blacking out only a few seconds later.

_**did you make the right choice?** _

**answer:** **most likely not**.

***

**a/n** : obviously some stuff in this chapter aren't true, as i'm planning on putting my _own_ spin on the wendigo tale.

thoughts?


	58. 57

_¡trigger warning!_

***

  
seungmin woke up facing his room's familiarly dark ceiling, which led him to believe that maybe he'd imagined everything. that maybe that feeling of ecstasy he'd experienced after tasting his _own_ blood had all been in his head. because after all, how could he have ended up straight on his bed without any one around if the last thing he'd remembered was fainting?

that theory in itself wasn't that convincing, but seungmin just wanted to find some sort of explanation as to why he acted the way he did.

with a bit of determination involved, he sat up on his bed and examined his fingers, looking for any injury that he _may_ have sustained.

but to his relief, and worry, he found _nothing_.

seungmin released a sharp exhale as he wondered what time it was, and if he should call hyunjin and tell him what happened?

 _but you'll just freak him out even more_ , seungmin's mind hissed at him. _you don't even have any marks on your fingers, so you probably just imagined the whole thing. don't cause any more trouble_.

seungmin gritted his teeth in frustration. what was happening to him?

sensing that his parents were possibly still asleep, he walked up to the drawer close to his bed. with a deep inhale, he yanked it open, staring hard at the phone inside it. he quickly made a grab for the device and switched it on, his thumb hovering over the _heart you_ app. he'd never gotten into deleting it off his phone. he _couldn't_.

but before he could press it though, he received a text message from hyunjin.

** hyunjin **

  
**hyunjin** : sorry if this is super late

 **hyunjin** : but, i just couldn't sleep. i'm really worried

 **hyunjin** : especially about you, and about what dahyun had said to us about that whole wendigo issue

 **hyunjin** : but, you're probably asleep by now, but if you're reading this right now and choosing not to reply just for the heck of it, you should really go to sleep.

 **hyunjin** : don't worry about me, i suck at sleeping. but you need your sleep

 **hyunjin** : i want you to get better

 **hyunjin** : for me :)  
 _seen_

_seungmin is typing..._

**seungmin** : ew

**hyunjin** : go to sleep :)

**seungmin** : i can't.

**seungmin** : i'm just gonna  
stay up

**hyunjin** : sleeeeepppp

**seungmin** : tell me something entertaining

  
**hyunjin** : sleeping for 8 hours a night helps you recover faster

**seungmin** : why are you being like this?

  
**hyunjin** : like what?

_seungmin is typing..._

**seungmin** : nothing

  
**hyunjin** : let me tell you something

 **hyunjin** : a story if you will

**seungmin** : what is it?

  
**hyunjin** : there was this guy in his twenties in college

 **hyunjin** : he got texts on his phone from this unknown guy that seemed like a stalker, and then the guy kept pestering him, and you know what the college guy did?

**seungmin** : what?

  
**hyunjin** : he said he had enough and met up with the stalker guy. and then they had a fight and boom!

 **hyunjin** : college guy beat up the stalker guy, and then he lived happily ever after!

 **hyunjin** : the end :)

**seungmin** : wow. so creative hyunjin

  
**hyunjin** : i know

 **hyunjin** : but seriously, get some sleep

 **hyunjin** : dream of me :>

**seungmin** : idk

**seungmin** : but, change of topic

**seungmin** : did you ever come to delete heart you like dahyun told you to?

  
**hyunjin** : of course i did. why are you asking?

 **hyunjin** : do you still have it on your phone? it's dangerous, seungmin

_seungmin is typing..._

**seungmin** : of course not

**seungmin** : i was just  
making sure.

  
**hyunjin** : seungmin

**seungmin** : i'm going to sleep now

**seungmin** : and i'll dream of you, don't worry

  
**hyunjin** : i'll visit you tomorrow, okay? i'll bring some snacks as well

**seungmin** : thanks

  
guilt ebbed its way into seungmin, most especially at the fact that he just lied to hyunjin about deleting heart you from his phone. he still had his account, and he'd chatted with that suspicious guy recently as well, even if their conversations now went nowhere.

he lay on his bed, thinking about the strange occurrences that took place tonight. his mind went every which way trying to make sense of it all, but it was no use. he just wanted to end everything altogether.

he stared at his open palms, noticing the way the light that filtered through the curtains lit them up. they looked porcelain, not _real_.

before he could halt himself, seungmin ran to his window and pushed the curtains apart, letting in more light from the bright and round moon.

pain pierced every part of his insides when -- with gritted teeth and a locked jaw -- he grabbed his left thumbnail and harshly pulled on it. hot tears sprung from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks at the force, his mind screaming obscenities at him for the risky action he was talking.

_seungmin, are you crazy? stop!_

but seungmin _couldn't_. he had to know if what he saw earlier tonight had been real.

he _needed_ to.

more tears ran down his face and stung his eyes when out of nowhere, the injured thumb started to _heal_ , exposed under the moonlight. seungmin watched with wide, bloodshot eyes as the blood started to reduce and the pain started to subside.

seungmin wanted to bawl his eyes out.

***

  
school was the same. it was still uneventful, it was still boring as heck, and it still had the same faces.

seungmin never wanted to return to school today, but according o his parents, he'd gotten _extremely better_ over the last few days and he didn't want to do something that would worry them more. he didn't want to actually end up being admitted at an hospital.

hyunjin was by his side the whole time, talking to him and helping him out with the subjects he didn't exactly get, and seungmin was eternally grateful. but, that just made the guilt he felt at lying to his friend more prominent.

things started to get worse around lunch time. seungmin couldn't _eat_ anything, even though he was starving. the food looked gross, and he felt like he'd throw up if he even attempted taking a bite out of his plate.

but, the hunger never left. it only grew as the afternoon classes commenced, becoming more and more noticeable and painful. it felt as if his stomach was being dug out with a shovel and emptied, and that feeling prevented him from concentrating properly on _anything_.

 _fuck_ , he was a mess.

"i-i really need to go home now," seungmin told hyunjin the moment the bell rang.

the taller boy's dark eyebrows furrowed both in confusion and worry as he exited the class next to seungmin.

"really? i thought we would be hanging out at my place today. maybe play some video games to take our minds off the stuff that happened lately -- "

"i know," seungmin cut in, his voice harsher than he'd intended. at his friend's crestfallen expression he sighed. "i know... but i'm sorry. i just need to go home like, right now."

"then i'll come with."

" _alone_ ," seungmin snapped with a glare. "so leave me alone."

"seungmin," hyunjin called after the younger male who'd started marching away from him. "seungmin, _please_ , what's wrong? i -- are you okay?"

seungmin continued to walk, his breath coming out in quick, uneven intervals. his chest felt compressed beyond compare, and he wanted to fall down and just _disappear_.

he'd rounded a new street when hyunjin held his arm.

"seungmin!" he exclaimed, his voice firmer than ever. "what the fuck is up with you?"

seungmin grabbed hyunjin's fist with a snarl, digging his nails into the soft flesh of the older's wrist. he glared at his friend, and kept his nails on hyunjin's wrist until the older's expression grew panicked and hurt.

"s-seungmin -- " hyunjin cried out, staring at his wrist in shock.

seungmin felt sick the moment his eyes landed on hyunjin's now bloodied wrist. he let go, his palms spasming.

"i-i'm sorry," he stuttered, keeping his gaze on the gritty grounds. "i need to go."

hyunjin's lower lip trembled, but yet, he kept walking after seungmin. "seungmin, wait."

"hyunjin, please leave me alone. i need some time by myself," seungmin spat out, the metallic smell of hyunjin's blood wafting into his nostrils and clouding his senses. his stomach growled, and he couldn't _think_ properly, beads of sweat forming at his temple.

"seungmin -- "

" _hyunjin_."

"it's my blood, isn't it?"

veins pulsed through seungmin's neck at hyunjin's surprising words.

he quickly turned around, his eyes immediately landing on hyunjin's red wrist. "... _what_?"

hyunjin's eyes filled with an understanding that made seungmin's stomach flip and heat rush to his cheeks. "you want my blood."

"no i don't!" seungmin spat, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

"seungmin -- "

"hyunjin, just _fuck off_ , okay? leave me alone and don't call me tonight."

"seungmin, just talk to me."

"get lost hyunjin!" seungmin bit his lip, his vision getting all messed up with unshed tears. he started to run off, and luckily, hyunjin didn't chase after him.


	59. 58

hyunjin was uneasy the moment he stepped into this particular cafe in town that weekend. of course, he'd been feeling uneasy ever since seungmin'd told him off on monday, threatening him not to call him. the younger also never answered any of hyunjin's texts either, before proceeding not to attend school for the rest of the week.

hyunjin had been, and he still was, very worried for the shorter, but he didn't want to bother him or become a nuisance. every text he'd sent seungmin had been read by the latter, which was a sign that the brown haired male was at least _okay_.

hyunjin's mind whirred with several thoughts as he told the barista his order and name, thinking back to the moment he'd confronted seungmin about his bloodied wrist. that whole moment had been strange, so seungmin's alarmed reaction was justified. hyunjin didn't even know _why_ he'd chosen to ask that specific question.

once he'd gotten his order, he decided to choose a seat by the windows, fondling his phone in his hands and contemplating if he should risk it and text seungmin again. the younger's silence was only adding fuel to the embers of his anxiety.

hyunjin would wish he'd opted for quickly leaving the cafe instead though.

as his thumb lingered over seungmin's contact info, the hairs on his back stood on end at the distinct and distrubing feeling of being _watched_.

he felt heated holes burning into his face, examining him and studying his every move.

hyunjin bit his lip, unable to ease the harsh thumping of his heart.

"um, can i sit here?"

at the voice hyunjin almost fell out of his seat, a jolt of alarm sinking down his spine. he looked up with a jerk, his eyes taking in the male across from him.

the guy in front of him seemed normal enough, donned in a grey hoodie that hugged his muscular frame. he looked young, probably just a little bit older than hyunjin, and in his hand was an americano. when his and hyunjin's gazes met, he released a friendly smile.

"uh," hyunjin cleared his throat, a bit taken aback at the unknown male's presence. "s-sure, i guess..."

with that, the guy took the seat across from him, slowly taking a sip out of his coffee.

the atmosphere was awkward, since they barely knew each other, and hyunjin just couldn't get rid of his nerves. it wasn't because the guy made him terrified or anything, he just felt a bit... _cautious_. maybe that was it.

** min🌸 **

**hyunjin** : min, what are you doing right now?

hyunjin texted seungmin to see if he would reply, and bit back the disappointment he felt when the younger didn't reply. _once again_.

bitterness, along with worry and sorrow swirled inside his bloodstream, and the more seconds that passed, the more frustrated he became. the feeling only grew when spotted the cafe's doors getting all condensed with the surprising amount of heavy rainfall that suddenly appeared. 

his lips pursed. he'd totally forgotten to bring his umbrella today.

once he felt like he was being watched again, he glanced at the guy, who only smiled at him.

"something wrong?" he asked, concern dripping off his voice.

hyunjin shrugged, chuckling a bit. "just forgot to bring an umbrella is all."

the guy looked at the falling rain that formed rapid puddles on the asphalt roads. 

"you know..." he bit his lip, "i could give you a ride home."

hyunjin fiddled nervously with his coffee's straw. "that'll be nice, but...no thank you. i should probably just wait for the rain to stop and take the bus home."

but the rain didn't _look_ like it was going to stop anytime soon.

  
"ah, that's too bad then," the guy remarked, a slight frown set on his chiseled features. he was attractive, and would've totally been hyunjin's type if someone else hadn't already taken that spot. "it'll really be a shame if you have to walk to the bus stop under all that rain. plus, the cafe's gonna close soon."

 _i know that_ , hyunjin wanted to remark, but he bit his tongue just in time.

the orange sunset had already began to glimmer over the horizon, parting open the grey clouds and setting fire to the crying skies. the sight only reminded hyunjin of his predicament.

he watched as the unnamed guy finished up his coffee, quickly texting seungmin about his whereabouts just in case.

** min🌸 **

**hyunjin** : so i met this guy at a cafe and he offered me a ride home since its currenly raining cats and dogs outside

**hyunjin** : he seems nice enough, but i'm still a little skeptical

**hyunjin** : i should accept the ride, right?

**hyunjin** : i'll ask him to stop at that pizza place so he won't know exactly where i live

"what's your name?" the guy suddenly asked, interrupting hyunjin.

"...hyunjin. you?"

the male smiled. "changbin." he nodded at the cafe's entrance. "changed your mind about the ride?"

hyunjin's grip on the phone tightened. "yeah, i guess."

**min🌸**

  
**hyunjin** : fuck, i'm so nervous

 **hyunjin** : look, i already got into his car so you can't really warn me trusting strangers anymore

 **hyunjin** : seungmin, please answer me

 **hyunjin** : anyway, he's driving now

 **hyunjin** : i'm nervous, but the radio's playing some nice songs so i'm trying to calm down

 **hyunjin** : and oh, the guy said his name is changbin, by the way

 **hyunjin** : i dont know how that's important, but whatever

 **hyunjin** : i'm also texting you underneath my bag, so if the spelling is a bit off then i apologize

 **hyunjin** : i hope you're feeling better though

hyunjin observed his surroundings, casually answering changbin's harmless questions about himself while he drove down the road. by now, the rain has started to subside a bit, but it still wasn't enough to get rid of the chills he'd been experiencing as of now.

**min🌸**

  
**hyunjin** : should i come visit your place after changbin drops me off?

 **hyunjin** : i want to check up on you

 **hyunjin** : sorry if i'm being annoying though

he shoved his phone into his bag the second something vibrated inside the car's cup holder. as he looked at it, he realized it came from a phone, which was normal.

but what _wasn't_ normal was the picture put as the phone's lockscreen, as it displayed a face hyunjin thought he'd never see again.

 _felix_.

hyunjin's heart almost stopped as changbin promptly shut off the phone before swerving the car into a direction completely opposite the one hyunjin'd instructed him.

"w-what are you doing?" hyunjin stammered, unable to even _breathe_ properly.

changbin's eyebrows rose, his nonchalant expression completely contrasting with hyunjin's mortified one.

"what? i'm only taking a shortcut."

"that's not a shortcut," hyunjin replied, trying his absolute hardest not to _freak out_. "please, turn back. _turn back now_!"

"what if i don't want to?" changbin's low words sent chills down hyunjin's spine.

by now, the car was moving faster than ever before, heading further and further away from civilisation.

sheer panic pooled at hyunjin's insides. he knew he was now in danger.

before he could do anything else, he quickly texted seungmin, hoping that his friend would act fast and somehow save him.

**min🌸**

**hyunjin** : changbin knows felix

**hyunjin** : help!!

**hyunjin** : i dont know where we're heading but i know theres a lot of trees

**hyunjin** : and its a bit of a distance from where i live

**hyunjin** : fuck

**hyunjin** : please call the police or anyone i dont know how much longer i'll last please seungmin

**hyunjin** : i dont want to die  
 _seen_

hyunjin's hand grabbed onto the car's door handle, trying to slam it open, but it was locked.

"don't you _dare_ try to escape." changbin's voice was firm and threatening, not at all like the pleasant way he'd spoken to hyunjin at that cafe. the student was _terrified_. "if you don't want to die."

hyunjin almost yelped when the car made a sharp turn down a dirtpath. he couldn't believe this was happening. "w-where are we going?" 

changbin smirked, the setting sun and tall trees casting shadows over his face. "you'll see."


	60. 59

_second before the last chapter!_   
_also, trigger warning for brief mentions of blood._

***

  
seungmin gritted his teeth as he sped his car down the road, the vehicle's headlights brightening up the street in front of him. by now the sun had completely set, which brought about a set of raised eyebrows from his parents when he told them he had somewhere go be this evening. but, they eventually let him go, innocently assuming that he'd be back a couple hours from now.

the streets were desolated, but even if they weren't seungmin wouldn't have slowed down the car in the slightest. rage influenced his actions as he slammed on the gas pedal, accelerating the car even further.

he didn't stop until the vehicle clumsily came to a standstill in front of a rusting yellow sign that led straight into the woods, and that was when he stepped out, the cold wind messily ruffling his shirt and hair.

 _hopefully, hyunjin will meet this car on the way. i left the key..._ seungmin thought, determination seeping through his very core as he grabbed the stolen metal in the passenger seat. it shone in his hand, glinting off the light of the full moon.

and with that, seungmin entered the woods.

he was on high alert, his breathing coming out in even pants as he pushed his way through the spindly trees and their overhanging leaves. with his heightened hearing, he was able to decipher some movement up north, along with the distant irregular sound of a pounding heart.

it meant hyunjin was still alive, and he was there... _somewhere_.

seungmin knew he had to save his friend, no matter the cost, but that didn't mean it was easy to initiate what he'd planned. he wanted to get rid of felix and changbin, but for that to happen, he knew he had to make some _sacrifices_.

seungmin clenched his fists. _for hyunjin_.

with that, he started to run, keeping his footsteps light even though he was sure he would've been found out soon.

his grip on the metal tightened and he vowed to himself not to let go of it until when necessary. he couldn't afford to fail, as he knew it would result in hyunjin getting hurt or dying.

the more he moved, the darker the woods got, but luckily, his vision wasn't that affected. he hid behind the hardened trunks of the trees, inhaling little amounts of air until he obtained hyunjin's scent as he came closer and closer.

there his friend was on the ground, blindfolded and tied in front of a tiny hut in front. he wasn't moving, but seungmin could pick up on his rapid and shallow exhales.

he could sense another presence nearby, so he knew he had to act fast.

rushing to the weak boy on the ground, seungmin ripped the ropes securing hyunjin's wrists apart and yanked off his blindfold. the older male's cheeks were wet with tears.

"hyunjin, i'm -- i'm here," seungmin whispered, hating how strained his voice had gotten. "i'm here..."

hyunjin leaned into him, crying into his chest. "t-they were planning on e-eating me, seungmin. they were going to _eat_ me."

"it's okay." seungmin stared at hyunjin. "you're gonna be okay."

the hair on his skin stood on end, an uncomfortable buzz erupting under his chest.

and then something hard hit the back of his head and sent him falling backwards, his body hitting the wooden trunk of a tree.

" _seungmin_!"

seungmin turned around just in time, spotting a livid male with a bat heading towards him. he ducked just as the guy slammed the bat over the trunk, forming a huge dent over it.

"it was a bad decision to come over here," the male spoke, a devilish smile falling on his face. "felix will be here soon, and you won't want to be around when he is."

seungmin didn't answer him, heading further and further away from hyunjin into the forest so the guy had no choice but to follow him. the bat twirled in the shorter's hands dangerously.

all of a sudden he ran towards seungmin again, but seungmin's speed allowed him the benefit of dodging his attacks on time.

seungmin instead grabbed onto the shorter's fist and shoved him into a tree. the trunk almost broke in half due to the abrupt pressure, and a second later the overwhelming smell of blood cornered seungmin's senses.

longing for the crimson liquid pulsated throughout seungmin's very being, and before he knew it he sunk his teeth into the male's shoulder, ripping him apart in the process.

hyunjin's eyes widened at the piercing shriek that rang through the night air that very second. his blood ran cold when the stark image of a tall being lingered in the shadows, and in his frenzied state, his eyes fell on a reflective surface etched between a root.

he quickly crawled his way over to it as he saw the shadow starting to head in his direction. his hands held onto the silver stake like a lifeline, even though he was deathly afraid and he feared he'd die.

his heart raced, pouding loudly against his eardrums as a ghastly figure made its way to him, its pulled skin and jagged bones resembling rotting flesh and its sharp teeth shimmering under the pale light of the moon.

upon spotting hyunjin, it screeched again, and its eyes narrowed with fury and hunger.

hyunjin shakily stood to his feet, the terror in his veins preventing him from acting logically. fear was all he felt at that point in time, and it affected his ability to move.

the wendigo then quickly advanced at hyunjin, its sharp claws extending with the intent to harm him. but then something leapt out of the trees, falling on the wendigo.

hyunjin's heart raced as he recognized the humanoid form of yet another wendigo, but then it sank in shock as he took notice of the latter's ripped shirt, as it'd belonged to none other than seungmin.

the taller wendigo screamed as seungmin slammed his fist across its face, before it proceeded throw seungmin into a neighbouring tree.

"seungmin!" hyunjin shouted in fright, unable to believe what he was seeing. this _had_ to be some cruel nightmare. it just _couldn't_ be real.

seungmin loudly yelped in pain as the other wendigo bit into his flesh, tearing a part of the skin off, and hyunjin knew he had to do something.

he had the stake in his hands, and he somehow had to shove it into felix's heart to kill him.

but before he could act, the taller wendigo took notice of the shining metal and then pounced on hyunjin, yanking him off the ground and enclosing its long fingers around the boy's neck.

hyunjin gasped for the air he couldn't receive, the horrifying image of the wendigo grinning at him being one that would be forever engraved in his mind.

the claws of the wendigo dug into the skin of his neck, and hyunjin started to scream at the pressure. but then, it promptly stopped.

with a sickening crunch, a piece of metal was suddenly shoved through the left side of the wendigo's chest, and then the evil creature froze, before turning into ice and then shattering to form tiny little pieces on the dirtied ground.

the shards shone like sea glass until they completely disappeared, and then hyunjin was let go, his back hitting the floor. the silver stake fell, completely unscathed and as bright as ever.

hyunjin rapidly inhaled and exhaled, the pain in his neck making hot tears roll down his eyes.

his gaze fell on seungmin, who'd started to look less and less like himself.

"seungmin," he whispered, forcing himself to sit up, "you... you turned..."

seungmin didn't reply, his eyes downcast as if he was ashamed, and then knelt down, pushing the silver stake over to hyunjin.

for a while, hyunjin was frozen in confusion, that is until he realized what seungmin meant.

" _no_... n-no, i can't," hyunjin stammered, shaking his head.

seungmin gently dropped the stake on hyunjin's lap despite his claws.

"no. i won't do it," hyunjin replied, more tears leaving his eyes. they cascaded down his cheeks without stopping. "you -- you can still be normal. you _saved_ me, r-right?"

the wendigo shook his head, his heavily distorted voice barely above a whisper. "i'm... a monster now. i will...eat you."

"no you won't!" hyunjin exclaimed. "you won't..."

seungmin grabbed hyunjin's face and forced the male to look at him. he watched as the older's eyes quickly ran over his changed features, nodding in understanding when he pinpointed the sheer terror in hyunjin's eyes.

"i did this on purpose. i killed changbin for you. i became a full wendigo so i could fight felix, for _you_. and now i need you to get rid of me, because there's no way i would be able to _live_ with myself knowing i would kill someone just because i crave their _flesh_ ," seungmin explained, pushing the stake into hyunjin's trembling hands. "please, kill me. it'd be too painful if i do it myself. i just want it to end. i don't want to harm you..."

"i-i'm sorry..." hyunjin sobbed, his fingers slowly wrapping against the stake.

"after you're done," seungmin muttered, "go south and turn right until you eventually leave the woods. outside, my car should be parked there. you can go home, and tell everyone i've gone missing. they should believe you."

hyunjin nodded, before standing up and angling the stake over seungmin's chest. his bit hard on his lip until it bled, inhaling huge gulps of air to steady himself.

and, with the most strength he could ever muster, he plunged the stake deep into where seungmin's heart should've been, crying out in disbelief when the wendigo shouted, the pain in his voice so great it broke hyunjin's heart over and over.

the process was quick. in a matter of seconds, seungmin's skin had turned into a cold shell of ice, only to break apart and disintegrate in the end.

seungmin was _gone_.

and it was nothing but hyunjin's fault. he hated himself deeply for what he'd caused and what he'd done, staggering through the woods nothing but an empty shell of his former self.

once he got into seungmin's car, he drove and drove until he could no longer see where he was going. the tires screeched as he continued to drive wildly, only choosing to stop at a secluded bridge to take some fresh air because he felt like throwing up.

he left the car, walking up to the bridge only to collapse on the way, unable to remember what happened afterwards.

***

hyunjin's eyes snapped open to take in that blinding light that brought about a searing pain around his eyeballs. he blinked, panic fluttering inside his chest at the whiteness of the room he was in. 

_where the heck was he?_

the windows were open, allowing even _more_ light to shift in through the curtains, and hyunjin gritted his teeth in displeasure. the brightness of the room was only adding to the headache he'd come to have.

right then, the door opened, and what appeared to be a doctor stepped in, a kind expression on her face. she was small, her dark hair pulled into a neat bun, and her pale lips lifted into a smile once she saw that hyunjin was now awake.

"oh, you're awake now," she chirped, stepping closer to him. "how are you?"

hyunjin could've answered, but he was too annoyed. his throat felt incredibly dry and felt so _weak_.

the doctor continued to speak despite his silence.

"you've spent quite a few days resting, mr. hwang. one of your classmates spotted you unconscious sunday morning a metre away from a closed bridge, and you've been unresponsive for most of your time spent at this hospital. i'm sure your parents will be glad you're now okay though."

she moved even closer, her warm eyes irritating hyunjin even more. she was about to check his wrist when he yanked it out of her grip, surprising her.

"you don't have to be scared," the doctor spoke, "i'm here to _help_ you."

she smiled again, but this time, she didn't get to hold hyunjin's hand again, because in few seconds the boy had sprung to his feet and slapped the woman across her face, a flurry of bright red spraying all over the tiled floors.

she fell to her knees and let out a bloodcurdling scream as hyunjin punched the windows open and jumped out, hitting the granite grounds with a loud thud that did next to nothing to halt his running.

***

**a/n** : thoughts?


	61. 60

"so... you're saying i yeeted out of that hospital window and ran for my fucking life into god knows where because i've now apparently turned into a wendigo?" hyunjin asked for clarification, his fingers petting over the surface of the pillow he was currently hugging.

"yes. you turned into a wendigo because wendigo me infected you with my _razor_ _sharp claws_ ," felix replied and clapped his hands. his gaze travelled over the stares directed at him that very second, their stares showcasing different expressions each. "any questions?"

jeongin's arm immediately shot up, the sleeve of his purple pyjamas riding down his elbow.

"yes, jeongin?" felix asked.

"first of all, i'm pretty sure wendigos can't infect humans with just a bite or with their claws," jeongin started.

"my story, my rules -- "

"and also -- " jeongin blinked, "why the heck did my character die off in a fire because of the so called 'wendigo mom'? i literally do _not_ get justice in any way, shape or form."

"at least you got a dramatic ending," felix replied, before rolling his eyes at the murmurs that rose from the circle of friends at his words. "oh come on."

seungmin narrowed his eyes at the blond haired australian. "why did you kill me off my making hyunjin stab me with a silver stake? _and_ turn me into freaking wendigo? _and_ let me _eat_ changbin just to fight you? that's gross."

felix's light eyebrows rose. "at least you died an honourable death."

"but i had to eat changbin. ew."

"hey! at least i wasn't the one being ripped to shreds," changbin muttered, glaring daggers into seungmin's head. "that psychopathic background made me sound cool and all, but why did i have to _die_ at the end?" he threw a pillow felix's way. "i thought you said you _loved_ me."

"i _do_ love you," felix confirmed just as jisung pretended to barf, "but i had to make the story interesting and shit. look, i made us kiss just to make you happy, 'mkay?"

minho picked his nails. "the only 'cool' thing about me was me being a wendigo, or whatever, but then i literally stopped existing after i like, killed jisung -- "

"which i _still_ don't agree with, by the way," jisung pointed out.

"hey, you became a gross wendigo. sounds like a good representation to me," chan added, retrieving the bowl of popcorn and peanuts from woojin's grip.

jisung came for chan's throat but minho stopped him just in time by holding him down, while everyone else laughed at the sporty australian's joke.

"hey," felix grinned, "at least woojin and chan aren't pissed about their cameos in the story."

"you made my username on that app ' _bangchandaddy_ '," chan stated, leaning into woojin's chest, "i don't think i'll ever forgive you for that."

hyunjin and changbin burst into laughter, while chan looked less than impressed.

"and i only had one scene i appeared in, and that was me getting drunk before changbin decides to snuff that girl out with the pillow," woojin spoke with a shrug , "but overall, the story was great, i guess."

"it was scary, right?" was felix's question.

"no, it was totally _barf-worthy_ ," jisung spoke, the minimal light from the candle casting shadows on his features. "and what was up with that part about you showing changbin your powers and whatnot?"

"wendigos are gross and evil supernatural creatures so it makes sense that they'll have some magical mumbo jumbo abilities to make up for it," felix replied. "anyway, y'all can't roast me. no one else was willing to pass the time by volunteering to tell a scary story, and you guys are the absolute _worst_ at paying attention so i had to make the whole thing entertaining somehow, _spare me_. and plus, we're literally inside minho's parent's fancy cabin in the woods so i thought you guys would've guessed the whole wendigo thing before i even mentioned it."

seungmin yawned, flicking on the lights. "well, it _was_ kinda interesting. but now i'm sorta tired. and i'm also hungry. _fuck_."

at that moment, a series of sharp knocks rang through the air, startling the nine resting boys.

"oh -- wait," woojin muttered, standing up. he pulled his phone out his pyjama pocket. "it's probably timmy. y'know, from byun's pizza delivery. legit the only pizza place around here that delivers fresh pizza to the woods. he even texted me just now."

jeongin rolled around on the floor. "hurrryyy up woojin hyung. i'm hungryyyy."

"don't let those wendigos getcha," jisung teased, only for minho to smack the back of his head. "ow!"

as woojin left to go get the pizza, felix crawled over to changbin's lap as they laughed over some video on the older's phone, while hyunjin, seungmin and jeongin lay on the floor like lifeless souls. minho and jisung got caught up in the own little world, leaving chan who decided right then to get himself lost in the world of mobile games.

as an angry bird flew over an obstacle on chan's screen, a notification popped up.

 **RECOMMENDED APPS**.

"i got the pizza!" woojin exclaimed from the doorway, carrying three boxes of steaming pizza in his arms.

immediately forgetting about his plan to check the notification, chan abandoned the phone on a table and involved himself in the circle his friends had formed, happily digging into the pizza.

chan's phone buzzed.

 **RECOMMENDED APPS** :

_heart you💟_   
_meet the future_ _**love** _ _of your life on this_ _**fun** _ _dating app~!_

**THE END**.

***

**a/n** : thoughts? 


	62. author's note

  
so... this is the end.

to be honest i didn't really like where this book was going, and i had _sooo_ many ideas of how this book was gonna end, since i was literally writing this book on a whim. i didn't really plan for it like i did with text msg, and that caused multiple writer's blocks.

but finally...

this book is over now.

yeah, i hope you enjoyed this wendigo/catfish/dating app/thriller type thing. i know it isn't the best book out there, and it probably has _tons_ of plot holes, but i hope it entertained you guys at least.

anyway, i'm going to clear some things up now.

first: seungmin got the stake from dahyun. he stole it from her garage since he had a seperate key and she just so happened not to be home then.

second: if y'all had chosen fire, the story would've ended pretty seamlessly. dahyun would agree to get rid of the wendigos, and then they'd plan lure felix through hyunjin and burn him. it was gonna be pretty dramatic with a _lot_ more details, but seungmin and hyunjin would still be alive at the end, and the whole thing with felix telling the story would be nonexistent.

in both endings felix's 'family' will survive...you just have to leave it to your imagination to figure out what happens next ;)

third: felix's 'mother' got rid of jeongin because she wanted felix to trust her and she knew jeongin's death would set felix's parents off and get them to relocate closer to where she was. she'd been studying felix for a while, and the only reason she was able to get felix to become one of her helpers was because she promised felix she'd make him and jeongin have one last goodbye if he did what she asked.

okay, back to the topic at hand. i had several moments over the last few weeks where i wanted to deleted _heart you_ altogether, because it just seemed so _sucky_ compared to text msg. i thought i was just wasting my time with the fic, but luckily i didn't unpublish or delete it.

heart you's a lot more action oriented then text msg, and a lot less emotional, with several things happening at the same time, but i think it all worked out in the end... sort of.

i tried to tie up the loose ends as much as i could.

and yeah, in the story hyunjin ends up crushing just a lil' bit on seungmin. but, even if y'all had chosen fire he'd probably keep his feelings to himself because he just seems like that kind of person.

also, felix's and changbin's characters were fun to write. i liked them.

anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
